Forced To Love You
by xTwichii
Summary: Everything began falling apart when I found out that I had to marry him, the one with the big ego; with no say in it, though I can't seem to regret the choice that destiny gave me. Absurd as it may seem I think that maybe I'm falling in love with him.CS
1. The Best High School Life

**Author's Note:**_ Hi guys! Umm… I don't really know what to say right now. Though this idea just popped into my head today and I really wanted to try and write it out. I managed to finish the first chapter in a day. I hope I can do other chapters that fast as well! HAHA. There are some things that I would like to point out to you guys before you begin reading:_

_-This is my first time doing a contestshipping story_

_-It's AU, which means no Pokémon in it, but I promise I'll make it as good as I can and as less OOC as possible!_

_-This is a rated T story for mild profanity and who knows what might happen in later chapters…_

_-I'm not so sure if I should continue this story so I need reviews telling me if I should continue or not! And depending on how many reviews I get, it'll determine if I'll continue or not. _

_Yeah, that's pretty much it! :] So please enjoy the story you guys! _

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters! So don't sue me. :]**

**Full Summary:**_**I met a jerk at my school. One who has no sympathy for others what-so-ever! And now I have to marry him?! **_

_**What would you do when you have to choose between your own happiness and your family? What if the ultimate prize was who you would spend your life forever with? I guess if you really had no other choice, go with the jerk and play his evil mind games. Though the hardest part of the evil games are making sure you don't fall for them… or him… **_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**--------------»****Chapter 1**** : The Best High School Life**** «--------------**

"Hello there May," he whispered in my ear before taking one small nibble at it.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell out of my seat and landed on the hard tiled floor. Above me was that jerk of a green haired, emerald eyed, perverted, freaking annoying guy in the _whole_ world.

"Drew," I grunted out before standing up again. "What the heck are you doing?!" I had it with this guy. He pulled every nerve that I had in my body. My sapphire eyes glared at his emerald eyes that were amazingly beau- WAIT! What the heck am I saying?! No, no, no, no, I meant to say his evil little emerald eyes filled with mischievous. Yeah more better.

"Why? Can't I say hi to my _fiancé_?" He sneered out, emphasizing on the word _fiancé._ He knew how much I hated that word. Especially since the word was indicated to him.

Yes, it's true, he was my fiancé … but it wasn't my choice. I was _forced _to marry this jerk. I bet you're all like 'what is she talking about?!' Here, let me explain how I got into this situation in the first place, all from where _everything_ started…

And no, I'm not starting off from when I saw the light and then some strange people in white coats and masks… no… okay I'm shutting up now.

**--------------» «--------------**

I'm May Maple, a simple 17 year old high school girl. I have a father, a mother, and a twelve year old brother named Max. My hometown is Petalburg City, but I moved to Twinleaf town for a while, and then moved back to Petalburg a year ago, don't stalk me now that you know where I live…

There is nothing special about me, I'm not physically talented, strong, or academically talented. Just your average city girl.

I thought my life was just peachy as it was, with a little trouble here and there, but I can totally handle it. Like fights with Max, procrastinating ninety-nine percent of the time, boy issues, etcetera. Bet you're thinking, 'wow… she is soooooo boring.'

Yeah, yeah, I know, my life is just a blob of boring events. Like studying, baby sitting Max, watching TV while fattening myself up with barbeque chips. Though I have a life! For your information, I have two best friends in the whole wide world that can just make my day! Dawn and Misty! I've known them both since last year, I know not a lot of time, but we've all been inseparable since then.

Dawn is the perky navy haired girl that you would find saying 'hi' to random people at the mall. Misty is the solid, smart type. If you need homework (to copy) then just go to her and depending who you are she'll give it to you.

Now from the place where my putrid fiancé comes in was about, I think, a month and a half ago, when my homeroom had a transfer student from LaRousse. I remember that day clearly, like it was just yesterday…

I was sitting in my desk near the window watching Misty and Ash verbally abuse each other, like they do every day. It was pretty fun watching them, though I sighed every now and then from their childish antics.

Dawn came in and ran towards my desk excitedly. "Hey May," Dawn began, "did you know that we're getting a new transfer student today?!"

"So?" I didn't really care if there was going to be a new student or not, I remember last year that I was the new girl at school. I was talked about for the first month and then after, everything died down.

"But I heard he is gorgeous! He's from LaRousse and –"

"Gee Dawn, you sure do know a lot about this guy." I stated dully. Dawn knew everyone and everything in and out of school.

"Of course!" she squealed happily, "but as I was saying before, I think this is your chance to get a boyfriend!"

I choke on thin air as I looked at her in disbelief, "you can't be serious Dawn! I don't even know him yet and now you're saying that he could become my –"

The classroom door opened with our teacher, Mrs. King, standing there next to a green haired, emerald eyed boy.

"Boyfriend…" I mumbled out as I stared at him. Okay, yeah I could admit he is pretty cute, but not for long!

"There he is May!" Dawn whispered in my ear.

I nodded idiotically, still staring at him. He looked at me with piercing emerald eyes and I could start feeling my cheeks burn up as I quickly shifted my gaze to my desk.

"Class, settle down now." The class went to their proper seats and stayed quiet as they all looked at their new classmate.

"Okay," Mrs. King began, "this is our new transfer student, Andrew Hayden."

"_Drew_ Hayden," he corrected her still not taking off his eyes from me. That stare he gave me blush even more. I wish he would just stop it!

"My apologies Drew. Well your seat can be…" the teacher scanned around the classroom.

My eyes shifted to the desk to my right, it was empty. _NO!_ He's going to sit next to me! I didn't want him to sit next to me, he literally sent shivers down my spine.

"Ahh, right there, next to Miss. Maple. May, please raise your hand." I reluctantly raised my arm and tried my best to smile, though it came out as a fake smile. I looked around the room and all the girls were glaring at me, well besides Misty and Dawn though. Geez, what's up with these girls? He hasn't been here for five minutes and he already has fan girls. I hope they're able to keep their drool _inside_ their mouth. Or at least not kill me, I mean it's not like I want him to sit next to me. I just happen to have an empty desk next to me… Just my luck…

Drew nodded and walked towards the desk. Once he sat down he smirked at me and then shifted his gaze towards the front of the room.

My face turned a light scarlet again… I really got to stop doing that.

So far during the day I had learned that he was in all my classes so far, and I had four of them already. This meant he was in two-thirds of my classes. Why not make it all of them why don't you? Though in those classes he stayed quiet and he seemed to zone out a lot.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought of him. Whatever, I'm just glad it was lunch time and for once I didn't have to see him. I found Misty and Dawn sitting with a bunch of our other friends, like Ash, Brock, Marina, Jimmy, Paul, and Brendan.

Ash is a very dense, but nice guy. We all know he has a crush on Misty, but he is always in denial. Brock is the elderly figure since he has to always take care of his brothers and sisters, but he flirts way too much for his own good. Marina is very cheerful and is hooked up with Jimmy, who is also a nice guy, but more open with his feelings. Paul… four words: Doesn't give a shit. Finally, Brendan is known as my male best friend in the group, like my older brother if you think about it.

I plopped myself next to Brendan at the edge of the table. "Hello there peoples!" I said happily.

"A little happy there May?" Brendan chuckled out as I took a bite out of my hamburger. I shook my head in disagreement, but then Dawn just had to open her big mouth.

"Of course she is," Dawn chirped out, "because she fell in love with that new transfer student."

I choked on my burger and quickly grabbed Brendan's water and chugged it all down. (HAHA, I forgot to buy my own water)

Everyone at the table looked at me strangely. I hate you Dawn…

I slammed the empty cup on the table and pointed at Dawn, "ABSURD!" I yelled out.

Dawn slapped my hand away, "geez May, you don't need to get all uptight on me."

"Yeah May," Misty stated, "you know how Dawn is."

"Though I am right, aren't I May?" Dawn smiled at me.

"That's it Dawn!" I snapped out at her. (I have a _very_ short temper…) I abruptly stood up from the table to go to Dawn to give her a really good beating, though once I turned around, I crashed into someone. "Ahh!" I fell back and sat on my burger on the table, my forceful weight made the weak table break and crash to the ground, and after all of that, I felt something wet pour out on my head.

I looked up to feel the liquid splash in my face before it stopped and when I opened up my sapphire eyes I saw emerald eyes glaring down at me. "Tch, you're so clumsy," Drew snorted out in my direction as he set his open bottle of water straight up again. "Watch where you're going next time," he turned around and walked away from me.

"That jerk!" I squeaked out as Brendan helped me up. Marina handed me a towel from her backpack, "here May, you're all wet."

"Thanks Marina," I smiled at her before taking off my bandana and wiping my hair.

"Miss Maple!" A deep voice bellowed out, "Come see me in my office right now!"

Wincing slightly, I looked up, it was the principal. "Damn…" I muttered under my breath. This is just great. One, I'm soaked. Two, my butt has ketchup, mustard, and a little pickle hanging from it. Three, the principal is calling me to go to his office. Four, I just embarrassed myself in front of the new kid. This day can't get any better!

I spent the rest of the day in the principal's office being lectured about how violating school property is bad. How come I get all the blame on this!? It was also partially Drew's fault too, if he wasn't in the way this would have never happened! Oh… I don't think I mentioned this earlier to you guys, but as you can see, my luck meter is ZERO.

**--------------» «--------------**

Let's see, after the long chat with the principal, I got a week of detention for breaking the table. I spazzed out at the time since I never ever had gotten a detention before in my whole life!

This day did get a _little_ better as I started walking home though! **NOT**.

I missed my bus home, damn. I have to walk a mile and a half to get home, damn. It started to pour on me, damn _it._ I'm a senior in my school and I can't drive yet, damn _me_.

I let out a huge sigh, "two more blocks and I'm home!" I shivered as I walked in the rain, "this day seriously can't get any worse…"

Yeah, wrong words to say! A car just drove pass me… and then there is this thing on the ground, that freaking evil little thing on the ground called a puddle… wait! It gets better, it wasn't only a puddle, it was a _mud_ puddle. I bet you can picture me by now, and now you're laughing... shut up! It's not funny!

I shrieked out loudly and stormed towards my house. "I love my life, I love my life, I _**freaking LOVE**_ my life!" I didn't convince myself pretty well…

"Home at last," I sighed out in relief. I looked around on the outside of my house, something felt off… really off… I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shook the feeling off and walked inside the house. "Mom! I'm home!"

It smelled really good inside the house, it must have been mom's cooking. At least there is still a good point in my day. I ran into the kitchen and found five plates filled with delicious foods on them. I grabbed a plate and silver wear from the cabinet and before I slammed my fork into the first dish my mom slapped my hand away. "Huh?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"May Melanie Maple!" She roared out at me, "Don't you dare touch that food!" Her eyes ran up and down my body in horror, "especially since you're this filthy!"

I sauntered over to the mirror and examined myself. I was a mess. My hair was wet and messy, my clothes were filled with mud, and my butt still had the condiments on them.

"May, go take a shower and put on some really nice clothes that I bought you." She shoved me up the stairs, "we're going to have special guests tonight and they can't see you like this May!" She shrieked out.

"Can I have some food after?" I pleaded putting on a sad face.

She shook her head, "no May, I know what you did at school today and you're not off the hook just yet. Now go and take that shower missy!"

My face pouted, "fine," I grunted out as I trudged towards the bathroom.

"Gosh May, what happened to you?" Max commented as I reached the top of the steps. "You're one heck of a mess."

"Shut up Max, it's none of your business." I mumbled angrily.

"Fine, be that way." He adjusted his glasses before he walked in his room, slamming his door.

I sighed for the billionth time today and I closed the door behind me as I entered the bathroom.

**--------------» «--------------**

Once I was finished changing, I examined myself in the mirror. I didn't want to embarrass my parents in front of their 'important guests'. This day didn't have to be horrible for my parents just because I had a horrible day. That would be unfair to them. Especially since they spent all this time preparing for their guests to come.

My outfit was okay I guess, like my mom said, she had bought it for me. It was a red spaghetti strapped dress that ruffled at the end of it, the dress was only mid-thigh. I also wore black leggings that reached up to my knees and black flats. My hair was free of a bandana, but there was a red and black ribbon in the back of my head.

When I was done I trotted downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for my mom's next orders. She was rushing around the kitchen like her butt was on fire, probably it could be, depending on how important these people were.

Max sat next to me on the couch watching some cartoon. He was dressed pretty decently tonight. He had worn his nicest polo shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes.

"Hey Max, do you know who these people are that are coming tonight to our house?" I asked in curiosity; Max always had the answer to questions, so I was surprised by his answer.

"Actually May, I have no clue who is coming over. Mom just said to get prepared." Max sighed, "I hate when I don't know things."

I couldn't help but giggle a little. Max always acted like a smart ass and now he was clueless as me. It felt pretty nice not being so dumb.

Max was going to argue with me of why I was laughing, though the doorbell rang. Talk about saved by the bell.

"May," mom began, "can you go get the door please, it's our guests, so be courteous and be a good host for them please. I'm still doing some finishing touches."

"Sure mom." I said as I got up and sauntered to the door. For some reason I could feel my stomach start to knot as if I was going to be sick. With every step I took towards the door, the feeling just got stronger and stronger.

Okay May, stop acting like an idiot. It's just mom and dad's important guests. It's not like they know me or I know them… encouraging words didn't seem to work for the moment.

Once I grabbed the door knob I felt like my hand was burning, but I told myself that it was just my imagination. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

My gaze shifted from six feet to three faces. One of the three I had recognized. There it goes, my stomach just became sick… _**really sick.**_

I gazed at the boy that was about five inches taller than my height and had green hair and emerald orbs that gazed right back at my sapphire orbs.

He stared at me with a calm and collected face, as if he knew this was coming. I wonder if he did know what he was going to come. Though that wasn't the big problem in my head right now.

I began to choke on air, but I managed to spit out the one word that identified the figure that I knew, "D-Drew…?"

**--------------» «--------------**

**Author's Note:**_ There, I'll just leave it there for now. So tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Have any ideas? Shout it out to me in a review! _

_And remember that I need reviews to keep this story going… at least five would be nice. :] _

_-Coolystar89796_


	2. The Engagement

**Author's Note:** _Thanks guys for the reviews, so as promised, here is the next chapter! :] I promise there is going to be more going on in this chapter. The other one was just background information… or filler I guess… I've never been good at writing the firsts chapter. The action always happens in between. :] _

_Oh also, I decided that I'll do a weekly update, so every week you get a new chapter! :] Sounds fair right? Plus, I have to try to write most of the chapters before break are over because school will keep me away from writing this. So every Saturday you get a new chapter! Exception of this chapter because I won't be by my computer on Saturday, so you get a early post! _

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE~!_

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokémon, so don't sue me. :]**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _My gaze shifted from six feet to three faces. One of the three I had recognized. There it goes, my stomach just became sick… __**really sick.**_

_I gazed at the boy that was about five inches taller than my height and had green hair and emerald orbs that gazed right back at my sapphire orbs._

_He stared at me with a calm and collected face, as if he knew this was coming. I wonder if he did know what he was going to come. Though that wasn't the big problem in my head right now._

_I began to choke on air, but I managed to spit out the one word that identified the figure that I knew, "D-Drew…?"_

**--------------»Chapter 2 : The Engagement «--------------**

Drew smirked at me, "hey there May."

I snapped out of my trance and glared at him. "What are you doing here Drew?" I snapped at him. I mean after all, he was the cause of my miseries today. If he wasn't in my way or never arrived in the first place, none of this would have happened. I would have had a _normal_ day.

"Hello there May," the woman outstretched her hand and I took it, shaking it. She looked exactly like Drew she had the same green eyes and hair.

Before I could respond, my father came up behind me and scooted me away to let our guests in. "Hello there Mr. Hayden, Mrs. Hayden, and Drew."

"Hello there Norman," Drew's father shook hands with mine and did the same with his mother.

"Oh," my mother said cheerfully, "do you want to have dinner before you we discuss our business?"

We all nodded, dinner sounded good right now. Though I think I lost my appetite when my mom _forced_ me to sit next to Drew, though I guess I was so hungry because I ate everything that came towards me or my plate.

After dinner all the adults went in the living room, leaving me to clean up the table. Max ran up to his room and Drew… he followed me around. I didn't like the fact he was following me around. I didn't like the feeling of being the center of attention, and I felt like he did that on purpose, to make me suffer or something. Though I don't know what I did to him to make me suffer… except bump into him… was he ticked off from that?

I was washing the dishes as he leaned on my fridge, watching me. "Why do you keep looking me?" I asked him as politely as I could allow myself to. Though I found it very hard to do so.

I didn't face him, but I could feel that smirk rise up on his face and I could hear his light steps come towards me. My hands began to shake and making me drop the plates in the sink filled with soap and water a number of times.

Drew had hugged me from behind, embracing me gently as he laid his head on my shoulder. My face began to show strong visible tints of scarlet on them.

What the heck is this guy doing?! First he acts like a jerk by not even asking me if I was alright when I fell or even help me up, but now he hugs me like I were his girlfriend or something? One thought raised into my mind: This. Guy. Is. BIPOLAR.

"You should feel a little bit honored at least that I would actually look your way," he whispered smugly in my ear.

I turned around, catching him off guard, so getting out of his grip was easy, and then I slapped him across the face. He looked a bit shocked for a second, but he regained his normal emotion again. I looked at the spot where I had slapped him. I slapped him pretty hard for my hand mark was still slightly visible on his face and little suds were on his cheek.

I did feel a little bad for slapping him, but he seriously was asking for it! So it's not my fault! "Are –" I stopped myself, I was about to ask if he was okay, but I shouldn't ask.

So I put on my brave attitude and pointed my finger at his chest, "what the heck are you doing Drew?! Why did you just hug me back there and act all… I don't know, seductively?"

"But you thought it was pretty… I don't know, sexy right?" He smirked towards me while saying it, mimicking my hesitation.

That son of a blow-horn! He is so self centered! He has such a big **ego**! I wonder if all his fan girls know this side about him… probably do… whatever.

"Sexy?!" I retorted in disgust, "Drew, please do me a favor and take that pole out of your ass and hit earth again!" I glared at him, but Drew simply smirked. Jerk.

Before I could say another word my mother called Drew and me to the living room. "You were spared," I snorted out before wiping my hands on the towel.

"Wish I wasn't," he said as he walked closely by me, "it was just getting interesting."

"Humph!" I crossed my arms across my chest and we entered the living room.

"May," my dad called out to me, "why don't you sit down." He patted a spot on the couch in between him and my mother. I knew something was up, so I reluctantly sat down, trying to rack my brain on what they might say.

"May dear," Mrs. Hayden began, "what your parents will say may shock you, but please try to understand them." She shot me a reassuring smile that I politely returned.

"So," I said while facing my parents, "what is it that you're going to tell me that may shock me?" I could feel my palms starting to sweat, that was a bad sign, and something bad was going to happen to me again… something really bad.

My mother sighed, "I can't tell her Norman, please, can you do it?"

He nodded and grabbed my shoulders making me face him, "May, we… we made an arrangement for…"

"For what?" My voice cracked up and whatever he was going to say will break me up into pieces. I could feel it.

He sighed deeply, "for… for your marriage." He said it pretty fast.

I hoped my ears just deceived me. Please let it be the ears! "w-what?"

"May," my mother began, "you're getting married soon…"

"No…" I didn't want to get married yet! Especially an arranged marriage?! That is really outdated, nobody does those things anymore! I haven't even fallen in love yet and they're telling me I'm getting married?! Though one question had burdened my thoughts, and I bet anyone in my situation would ask this question too. "With who?" My voice trembled, afraid of hearing the answer.

"With me," Drew was silent this whole time that I was startled when he spoke. He sauntered towards me and handed me a red rose and he picked up my left hand, slipping a gold ring on my left ring finger. Drew stared at the floor and mumbled, "marry me May Melanie Maple?" By the tone of his voice, I could tell he wasn't in vote for this either.

I just stared at everyone and the ring, glancing from one to the other. This is all a joke… I thought to myself that this was all a joke. A sick, sick joke. Slowly, I began to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, but with this news, might as well be considered crazy.

"Nice joke you guys! You honestly got me there for a second!"I laughed out.

"May…" my mother said worriedly as she hesitantly reached out a hand towards me.

I recoiled back avoiding her touch and continued my laughing, by then I knew that all of this was real, but I still tried to convince myself and everyone that this couldn't be possible. "You guys are punking me right? There are cameras around here right?! Where are they? I obviously figured everything out already!"

Everyone looked down at their own feet, trying to give me some space to accept the fact that I am getting married to Drew. But I still kept trying. "You guys," I pointed to my parents, "you guys are so funny! I mean you get Drew and his family to come over here and expect me to believe that I was actually getting married?!"

My mother was crying with her hand over her mouth to muffle her voice, "May…"

"T-This is all a joke right? Right?" Tears spilled out of my eyes and my voice cracked as I made my way onto the floor sobbing.

"May…" Drew stepped closer to me, but I glared daggers at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DREW! I HATE YOU!" With that I ran towards Drew and slapped him across the face. Before anyone could respond I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I leaned on it with my knees close to my chest and crying into them. Through my sobs, I could still hear their conversation downstairs.

"I'm sorry about my daughter Mr. Hayden, I thought she would be stronger than that…" The voice was deep, so I guessed that it was my fathers.

"It's okay Norman," the voice was feminine, so it must have been Mrs. Hayden, "I don't blame her for acting the way she did. I probably might have acted the same way."

"Yes, well, Norman," Mr. Hayden said, "we'll give her a week to make her decision, so until then…"

"Yes," my mother said, "we'll see you in a week. Goodbye." I heard the door downstairs shut and I ran to the window and watched the Hayden family leave.

"Maybe we should go talk to May now Norman…" My mother began as she walked up the stairs with my father.

"Yeah, just to explain our situation to her."

Hearing those words I took off my shoes and jumped underneath the covers, making my body turn into a tight ball. I didn't want to hear what they had to say to me. This was unfair… so unfair. Especially marrying Drew… who I think is bipolar and facing the fact that I don't even know anything about him.

The door to my room opened, "May honey," my mom said as she sat on the empty spot on the bed, "Let's talk about this please."

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now!" I yelled out in rage, "especially to you or daddy! I hate you!"

I heard my mother gasped slightly. That was the first time I have ever said that I had hated them, and I bet that had hurt her so much. My mom is very sensitive and I believe that I just shattered her.

Feeling guilty, I rose from the covers and hugged her, "I'm sorry… it's just so unfair mom… so unfair to me…" I cried on her shoulder.

"May enough crying." My father stated as he got up from the seat he took by my desk.

I just got so ticked so easily that night, "I'm not listening to you anymore! I can cry all I want!" I yelled at him. I stood from my bed and backed up far away from them. "Why… Why would you do this to me?! What happened to 'finish school before getting married May.' Or 'don't have sex with the kid that sits next to you in math May.' Why…?"

"May…" my mother reached out to me again, but I backed away from her. "Don't touch me until I get some answers! And I want them _now_!" I demanded angrily. Normally I'm don't act like a brat, but I had every right to act like this.

"Okay May," my father started, "if you want some answers, then I'll need some questions."

I nodded, "why do I have to marry Drew Hayden?"

"It's a long story May, but to cut it short, we owe Drew's parents some money, but we don't have any right now…"

"So you're going to use _me_ as a replacement?!" I shrieked in horror. I couldn't believe my ears that they would actually use me as a replacement for money.

"May," my mother began, "it's either we find the money that we don't have, go to jail, or you get married to Drew. And we can't leave you and Max, you both still need us. Though May, I promise, we're trying so hard to get some money. We didn't want this to happen…"

I looked down at my feet. She was right, with the options that we had, marrying Drew was the only thing that I could do to avoid my parents from being arrested.

"May, please try to understand our situation. This is the last thing that I wanted to do, but we have no other choice." My father said as he came up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

I hugged him tightly and nodded, "okay, I'll marry Drew… but only for you guys because of Max and me… and I don't want you two to get arrested."

My mother joined the hug and sobbed quietly, "thank you May. We promise that we'll try to find the money before the wedding."

I broke away from the hug, "when is the wedding suppose to be? I mean I can't get married yet since I'm only seventeen…"

"We talked over about that with Drew's parents. They said that Drew will turn eighteen a month before you, and your birthday is a few days after your graduation. So a week after your eighteenth birthday."

I nodded and asked them to let me be alone for a while to think this over. They reluctantly exited, afraid about what I might do to myself during my alone time, but I assured them that I won't kill or hurt myself in any way.

Once they left, I laid on my bed staring at my ceiling that was filled with glow-in-the-dark stars. I thought about the events that just occurred today. Did Drew knew from the moment he saw me earlier today that he was going to get married to me? Why would he agree to something like this? I needed to talk to him in private later to get answers to my infinite amount of questions that lingered in my head.

Though I still had time before the wedding to find a loop hole out of this mess. It was only the beginning of November and then my birthday would be in the first week of June. I had more than half of a year to clear things out. Though the only question is _how _I would get him not to marry me.

I sighed, pondering for too long was never in my favor because it either exhausted me, confused me more than I already was, or hurts my brain. I lifted my left hand in the air and looked at the ring that laid on my ring finger. It was a sterling gold that had a small diamond in the middle of it. I just wanted to throw that ring out the window and hope that it fell in the sewer and gets eaten by an alligator, but I couldn't.

Again, I took a huge sigh and turned towards my nightstand where the rose that Drew gave me laid peacefully. I grabbed it and examined it. It was still a very healthy rose that was full of red petals and the thorns were cut off so professionally. Though I couldn't believe that I didn't notice this before, but there was a small note tied to the top of the stem. Carefully, I took it off and opened it.

_Dear May, _

_I'm sorry about this whole thing. I know you must hate my guts right now, but if you want to talk about anything, anything at all then call me at: 458-696-0223_

_Your fiancé, _

_Drew_

I looked at the note in disgust, he sounds so innocent in this note, but I know that he's not innocent at all! And the nerve of him to write _your fiancé_ on there. I mean a simple _from Drew_ would have worked.

Though I wanted answers and the sooner I got them, the better. I grabbed my cell phone from my desk and began dialing the number. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it to the opposite side of the room. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A male voice said from the other line.

"Hello, Drew, this is May."

"Oh, hey May. Called to apologize for slapping me twice I see," he said smugly.

"Ugh," I said in disgust, "no, I wasn't, and I don't think I'll ever apologize for slapping you. You deserved it." I mumbled the last sentence under my breath.

"What did you say May?" He growled out. I felt proud that I was able to tick him off.

Though back to business, "Nothing. Listen, I need to talk to you. Privately, face to face. Understand?"

"Sure princess, whatever."

Since when did he get the privilege to call me princess?! I'll just let it slide this once because I needed something more important from him. "Fine, then meet me after school at the park near my house."

"Why at the park? I mean I'll see you at school, so why not there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I said so. Now bye Drew." I hung up on him before he could say anything. I'm pretty sure he'll come to the park.

I walked over to my desk and took out a notebook and a pen and began scribbling down simple bullet point notes on the blank sheet of paper.

_November 3, 2008_

_-New transfer student today_

_-Get a week's detention for breaking the table because of the new transfer student_

_-Getting an arranged marriage with the new transfer student_

_-New transfer student is bipolar and has a huge ego_

_-I'm forced to try to get along with the new transfer student for my parents and Max_

_-I hate the new transfer student_

_-I hate the name of the new transfer student: Drew Hayden_

_-I officially hate my life starting today_

I sighed and read over my list of events today and that's all I really needed to do. Diaries were never my thing, but these bullet points helped me recall on my day. Though this day I just wanted to forget. I want to forget everything…

**-------------» «--------------**

**Author's Note:** _Yup there's chapter two for you! :] And the number that I used for Drew… isn't a real number so don't try calling it. _

_So give me some feedback please! Reviews make this story more interesting. :O So review please!_

_Hate it? Love it? Any suggestions? Leave it in a review as well!_

_Oh by the way, on my profile I photoshoped a picture cover for this story, and the picture could be found on my page under the "in progress" section. There is also another picture there too that I edited and its contestshipping so I just put it there as well! _

_-Coolystar89796_


	3. Unwritten Scripts

**Author's Note:** _WOW! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. Without the recap and the author's note then there are 4,018 words in this chapter. That's about a little less than two times my other chapters. Though this chapter was pretty intense so I guess it's suitable. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, though I was quiet disappointed because I got less reviews than I got from the first chapter. _

_All I ask is for at least __**5-8 reviews**__ for each chapter please? Because I really lost my determination to finish this chapter from the number of reviews that I got. _

_I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter: Permanently Scarred, SecretAgent99, 13 Secrets, and sushifiction. Also thanks to sushifiction (who is my cousins) for helping me with some ideas in this chapter and future chapters! _

_Okay enjoy now! :]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters so please don't sue me. :]**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _November 3, 2008_

_-New transfer student today_

_-Get a week's detention for breaking the table because of the new transfer student_

_-Getting an arranged marriage with the new transfer student_

_-New transfer student is bipolar and has a huge ego_

_-I'm forced to try to get along with the new transfer student for my parents and Max_

_-I hate the new transfer student_

_-I hate the name of the new transfer student: Drew Hayden_

_-I officially hate my life starting today_

_I sighed and read over my list of events today and that's all I really needed to do. Diaries were never my thing, but these bullet points helped me recall on my day. Though this day I just wanted to forget. I want to forget everything…_

**--------------»Chapter 3 : Unwritten Scripts «--------------**

At school, I sat in my usual seat as I always do. Everything keeps going on like nothing happened at all. People still acted the same, the same people pass by me with smiling faces. Though my face hung in a frown as I looked outside the window, hoping that the world might come to an end as it has for me.

I wore a long sleeve green shirt that almost reached the tip of my fingers. It was long enough to cover the ring which was a good thing because I wasn't allowed to take it off according to my mother. So today and the rest of the days I'll most likely wear a long sleeved shirt or a jacket.

Drew hasn't come to school for the past three days. He hasn't come to the park either, though I still sat there waiting for him to give me the answers that I deserved to hear. After an hour of detention, I waited exactly an hour and thirty minutes at the park before I left to go home. It was Friday today, but he still hasn't come back from wherever he was. This was unfair.

--------------» «--------------

For the past few days I lost myself in my thoughts too often. I almost ran into a pole, five desks, and an open locker the few days after my arrangement. If it wasn't for Misty and Dawn I would of already hurtled into a garbage can by now and not even notice it until five minutes of moving my feet in thin air.

Misty and Dawn were worried about me very much. They came by my desk everyday and asked if I felt alright and if I needed to talk to someone, they were always there for me. I appreciated their comfort and care for me, but I just needed to be on my own for a while. Though being the way I was, I was dragging people's emotions down with my own. So everything became unfair.

That word… unfair, it has become close to me… because it just expresses my whole life right now. Though today… I hope I'll find some answers, even if I don't get to talk to Drew, I hope to find some answers.

--------------» «--------------

I sighed in relief, today was my last day of detention that I had to serve. A small smile crept on my face before I exited the empty hallways.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile May." A voice breathed out close to my neck.

I was startled by this person and I turned around swiftly to find a pair of red eyes staring back at me. I laughed nervously, "hey to you too Brendan." I playfully punched him in the arm, "what's the idea of scaring me like that?"

He laughed along with me, "nothing. Just thought I'd drop by to see my favorite brunette. Especially since practice just ended just like your detention." He smiled at me before ruffling my hair.

I pouted, "Watch the hair Brendan!" I whined out while trying to fix my hair.

He gave out a small chuckle before scratching the back of his head, "so May," he stuttered, "you want to go to the shopping plaza and hang out for a while?"

I was about to agree, but then I remembered that I had to wait in the park. "Sorry Brendan, but I can't today. I have some… umm… other obligations to do before I could go mingle around again."

"Oh," he looked down at his feet and then smiled again at me, "I understand. I'll just see you around then." He gave a small wave before walking towards his locker.

I watched him turn the corner before I went out of the school. As I walked pass the edge of the building, I could have sworn I saw a patch of green head walk by in the distance. "Drew?" I mumbled under my breath. I looked in that direction for a few minutes, but then shook my head. Just my imagination I guess…

--------------» «--------------

I sat on the bench in the park like I normally did, but today after thirty minutes of sitting, I decided to do something that would be more relaxing to do. I lay down on the grass, soaking in the warm sun and feeling the cool breeze while closing my eyes. It felt really nice, I've haven't done this in a while, since when I came here I did my homework while waiting for Drew.

After a few minutes I heard some humming. It was a really nice tune so I just stayed quiet and listened to it. Plus I bet that the tune just came from the back of my mind. The tune was so smoothing that I was so close to falling asleep, but I felt something stroke against my bangs and that's when I realized that it wasn't my own head making the noise.

My eyes bolted open and looked at the sky and saw a small tint of green above, a little farther back. I tilted my head backwards and there he was. He laid in the grass on his stomach and had his head resting in his right hand. His eyes were closed and he still hummed the same tune that I heard from before.

I blushed because our faces were a few centimeters apart, and the wrong move may cause a kiss. There is no way I was going to kiss him!

"D-Drew?" I breathed out still being careful about my motions. I hope his motions are careful as well because it only takes _one_ mistake to cause something.

He stopped humming and opened his left eye lazily. "Hey there May," he smirked at me again.

I glared at him. I hated when he took out his big ego and planted it right onto his face. Though something on his face did catch my eye. In the corner of his lip there was a dark bruise there and a cut; it looked like it had hurt. I slid down and flipped over to lie down on my stomach as well. "Hey Drew, what happened to your lip?"

"This is from when you slapped me." He said simply.

I felt bad… really bad. _I_ did that to him? "I-I'm so sorry Drew." I said worriedly, "I didn't mean to do that to you."

He gave another small chuckle. "I was kidding May; you didn't do this to me." Then he began to laugh hard, "Though, the look on your face was _priceless_."

I felt my face get hot again, not from embarrassment, but from raging anger that boiled inside me, and okay I'm admitting just maybe just a tiny bit of embarrassment. "What?! And you got me worried?!"

Drew stopped laughing and eyed me suspiciously, "well… I didn't know that you were _worried_ about me. I thought you could care less about whatever happened to me. Though it doesn't surprise me that you would worry about me. I guess my charm has already gotten to you." He said smirking at me.

I bolted up, "What?! _Me_ worried about _you_? Ha! Like that would ever happen!" I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him. I hated him so much!

"Though," he started while getting up, "you did say that you were worried about me." He cleared his voice, _"What?! And you got me worried?!"_ He gave another chuckle at what he said and how he said it in a 'girly' voice. "You do care about me."

I was _outraged_! First he doesn't show up until today after waiting for him and then he tells me that I care for him? How… how crazy! "Drew," I started as I turned around, "I could-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips on mine. Drew… had _kissed_ me! His lips touched mine for a quick second and then he pulled back.

I blushed furiously and stood there dazed, not being able to think of anything. Why did I feel this way? I should be angry because he just _stole_ my first kiss. Do I… no, impossible. I haven't fallen for Drew…

Drew observed my reaction and was quite surprised that I didn't jump or yell at him. He flipped his hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, see ya tomorrow then May." Then he was gone as quick as he came.

I stood there like an idiot touching my lips. The kiss felt… _nice_… though I shouldn't be feeling this way. I sighed because I could feel the smile creep up on my face. I snapped out of my gaze and grabbed my bags and ran home. All I could think was how Drew had kissed me.

--------------» «--------------

I laid in bed, I just woke up and it was five in the afternoon. I stayed up all night thinking about the kiss. Though I don't know why it had affected me so much. It's like it felt so right, but so wrong… probably there should be a 'ridiculous' choice in my options because it was just one quick kiss that could and would be considered ridiculous.

Though tonight I had to meet Drew's family at seven tonight at their house for dinner. My mind began to spin with restless thoughts about everything… it was so confusing.

"Ugh," I whined, "May get a grip of yourself! It was just one little kiss that meant nothing at all. Nothing at all…"

I sighed again. I just then realized that I didn't even get any answers from him yesterday, but I probably could talk to him again tonight if he doesn't kiss me or avoids me. I shook my head furiously. Why would one little tiny kiss affect me this much? The thought was starting to piss me off.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I was afraid to look at it. What if it was Drew? What would I say to him? Though after a few minutes of listening, the ringtone was familiar and it was Brendan's ringtone. I smiled and picked up the phone from the tiny wooden nightstand and flipped it open.

"Hey Brendan," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey May," he said. Though the way he said it sounded strange. Something was up and I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Brendan, is there a problem you'd like to talk about?"

"Yeah, it's like you just read my mind May. Though I want to see you face to face when we… discuss about my problem okay?"

I felt bad for Brendan; he never acts like this at all; all glum and sad. "Sure, when do you want to see me?"

"In an hour at the shopping plaza." His voice stayed low and rough.

I thought that probably I could still go to see Brendan and then go to Drew's house right after… though I don't know if I could make it. Brendan always finds a way to make me stay longer at a place than I normally would. "Brendan, I don't think today is a really good day…"

"Please May," he interrupted, "it's really important and I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

The way he acted scared me. This isn't the Brendan I know, so I guess I have no other choice. "Sure," I breathed out reluctantly, "see you in an hour."

"Bye." He hung up the phone before could say 'bye' back to him. I shut my phone and rose from my bed. As I walked to the bathroom to get ready, I prayed that everything is alright with Brendan.

--------------» «--------------

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" I yelped out as I scurried around my room. It was already six o' five and I was supposed to be at the plaza by six. I grabbed my things and clipped my bag to my waist.

I was dressed in a red and navy shirt, a white skirt with navy shorts under, a red and white bandana, and with white gloves with navy fingering on them.

I stumbled down the stairs and ran past my mom.

"May," she yelled out as I was putting on my shoes, "where are you going?! We have to be at Drew's house by seven!"

"I know mom! I just need to see Brendan really quick; he has a problem and he wants to talk about it with me." My mom knew Brendan well enough to know that it was really rare to find Brendan with an issue. So she was surprised when she heard he had a problem.

Hesitantly, she agreed and told me to be back in thirty minutes. I nodded and raced out of the house.

--------------» «--------------

I walked to our usual spot in the shopping plaza panting. The spot wasn't commonly visited by others in town, so our gang decided to call it our own little place. When I arrived, Brendan was sitting on the ground staring out into space. I noticed that his eyes had no life in them… it was like they're dead. Whatever was bothering him, it got him straight inside. "Brendan…" I said lowly.

His gaze shifted towards me. The way he looked at me made me froze. Slowly, he got up and sauntered towards me. When he was closer I saw that there was a bruise under his left eye and that's when a rush of panic ran through my body. Trying to keep my cool, I walked up towards him and reached out to his face with my right hand. "Brendan, what happened to your eye?" I whispered out.

Before my hand could reach his face he grabbed it and pinned it back down to my side. Then he grabbed my left hand and began to pull off my glove. My eyes widened, "B-Brendan?!" I tried to pull my hand back but he had a strong grip on it.

Once the glove was off he stared at the gold ring that laid on my finger. "So," he mumbled, "it is true."

Tears were forming in my eyes as I pulled back my hand and covered it with the glove again. "It's not what you think Brendan!" I roared out at him.

Emotionless, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "don't lie May. I know everything."

I stared at him in disbelief, "but… how?"

"Yesterday," he stated casually, "after I talked to you, I saw Drew and we talked for a while…"

--------------»_Brendan's Flashback_«--------------

_**Yesterday at school**_

"_You know," Drew said as Brendan closed his locker, "you should stay away from May." _

_Drew's sudden appearance startled Brendan, making him jump slightly. "Oh hey there Drew, I didn't even notice you were right there," he gave out a low and nervous chuckle._

"_Whatever. Like I was saying before, stay away from May."Drew, who was leaning on the nearby lockers, glared at Brendan._

_Brendan hated how he was ordered around by Drew; especially since it was dealing with May. "Why should I?" He snorted out coldly._

"_Simple," Drew breathed out, "because we're getting married soon." _

"_What?" Brendan was in shock by the news, he didn't believe that his best friend was getting married. Especially getting married to Drew, who for the fact she didn't even know for a week. "You're lying because if you guys were getting married, May would of have told me about it." _

"_Well, it's not my problem that she doesn't tell you everything now is it?" Drew replied with the same coldness that was indicated in Brendan's voice. _

_Brendan's blood was boiling with anger and rage. May did tell him everything… or at least he thought she did. "Shut up!" Brendan yelled out as he punched Drew across the face. "You bastard! May would tell me everything and I would tell her everything too!" Brendan's breathing became rough and hoarse. _

_Drew stayed quiet as he regained his posture, wiping the stream of blood that ran down his face. Then in an emotionless voice he began, "stop lying to yourself. You're just hurting yourself more than needed." _

"_I told you to shut up!" Brendan took another swing at Drew, but missed. With that, Drew jabbed Brendan right in the stomach and then punched him right in his face. _

_Brendan held his stomach as he began to breathe hard trying to find that air that had escaped his body. Then he took another attempt to punch Drew, but then a person grabbed his hand before it reached Drew. _

"_Brendan! What do you think you're doing?!" A masculine voice bellowed out. Brendan looked up to find it was his coach there glaring at him. "I thought you were better than this Brendan." _

_Brendan shook and then fell to the ground. He became shocked of how he let his anger control him so easily like that. Though now… he needed to know everything. His eyes shifted from the ground and looked to the spot where Drew last stood, but he was gone._

--------------» «--------------

I covered my moth to muffle my cries. Drew… told him? Why? Tears were flowing down my face, making my hair stick to my pale face. "Brendan…"

Brendan took my hand away from my face and wiped away the tears caringly. "May… I won't believe it... if you tell me not to." I was in too much of a shock to notice that Brendan's face was caving down on mines, making any possible space between us smaller and smaller. "May," he whispered out, "I love you…" then the gap closed in between us.

That's when I snapped back into reality and pulled away from Brendan's lips. "I can't Brendan…" I whispered out just loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"May, if it's about Drew, then you can just call the whole thing off right?" He tried to kiss me again, but I just avoided him.

"Please, stop it Brendan." I didn't want to look at his reaction to all of this. I already gave him enough pain as it is. "I can't do that."

He stopped, but held on to my wrists tightly, "why not?! Give me one damn good reason why you can't break up with that fucking bastard?! What does he have that I don't?!" He roared out at me. Right then and there I felt so intimidated by him and so small.

"Because… because I love him." I lied through my teeth right there. I knew that I didn't love Drew… at least I wanted to believe that I didn't. "I'm sorry Brendan." I loved Brendan… just not the way that can satisfy his love for me.

He released my wrists, which ached, and stuffed his own hands in his pants pockets before turning around. He stood there silently looking at the empty space in front of him.

I reached out for his shoulder, but then he roughly pulled it away. "Leave me alone May. Just _go_." He stated coldly, not even looking at me.

I began to feel a wave of tears fall down my eyes. It was the first time ever that Brendan had rejected me and it began to hurt me deep inside. "I'm so sorry," I cried out before I left.

I began to run. I didn't know where I was running to, but all I knew that I needed to get away from everything; because everything taunted me and ruined me. I could feel the cool rain beating down on my pale face, though at least now no one could tell that I was actually crying my eyes out. Once I was tired of running I found myself at the park at the same exact location where Drew had kissed me yesterday. The whole scene replayed in my head like a broken record. Though with the loud crack of lightning the little movie playing quickly changed from Drew's sweet kiss to Brendan's lustful kiss, and all the pain came rushing back to me.

Lifelessly, I walked under a tree and leaned against it sliding down until my bottom hit the damp grass. I hugged my knees close to my chest and buried my face in them. Why is my whole life falling apart in a matter of days? If I could barely survive anything now then how about when a month passes by? Will I die out of my own miseries? These were the questions that filled my filled mind. I let the whole world hate me and all I needed to do was accept it, but did it have to be so hard to do so?

First, I have to marry someone I didn't want. Second, I have no choice of my own anymore. Third, everything I do can never seem to satisfy me or the people around me. Fourth, I just crushed one of the most cherished people in my life just because I had no choice but to. I felt like giving up now. I can't take anymore! I can't do this anymore!

"May," a voice said softly, "let's go home okay?"

I didn't even realize I fell asleep because I was awoken by someone shaking my gently and calling my name. "May, let's go home now."

I lifted my head slowly, but my eye sight was still blurry. After rubbing them I noticed that Drew was there holding an umbrella. He was in a plain white t-shirt and jeans and after looking at him, I examined the little points that I could examine myself right now; I was wearing his black long sleeve jacket that wrapped around my tiny figure.

That's when I remembered where I was and what had happened. I could feel my never ending tears form in my eyes as my anger rose. I stood up along with Drew helping me. Drew looked down at me with soft emerald eyes, though I looked down at my feet figuring out what I should tell him now.

I looked up at him with the tears running down my face, "why?"

He was shocked by my expression, but this time he stayed with that same look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

I began to shake uncontrollably, "why… why do you have to involve my friends into this Drew?"

He suddenly realized what I meant and then I could see visible pain run through his eyes. He dropped his umbrella and hugged me tightly, though I just stood there with no emotion. He began to stroke my hair, "I'm so sorry May… I didn't mean for it to go this far."

I slithered out of his grip and punched him hard across his face, "you did though! You had to tell Brendan everything about us! Now he's hurt in every possible way there could be because of your big ego! You were just selfish because you don't care how anyone feels! Especially about how I feel!" I began to rant out yelling out in his pained face.

"That's not true May… I do care for you."

I punched him again, "LIAR! Stop lying to me! I'm so sick and tired of this and it's only been a few days! What would happen after a month or two?!" I didn't even give him a chance to speak. "Drew, I agreed to marry you, but that doesn't mean I have to love you!" I yelled out.

My whole body became so weak all of a sudden and then I collapsed into Drew's arms. Everything around me faded into a dark abyss.

Then I heard a faint yelling of my name. It was frantically calling me, but I can't open my eyes right now. Though… I felt a pain deep inside my heart because of the very last expression I saw on his face. It looked like he was pained by my words, could he possibly be in pain?

_I felt so lost in my own misery._

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:** _Okay there is chapter three for you guys! May seems like she's dying inside. DX _

_Oh by the way I used third person's POV for Brendan's flashback because I felt that is the clearest and easiest way to explained what happened between him and Drew. It's pretty hard writing in first person. (O.o)_

_Okay so please at least _**5-8 reviews** _please. Sorry for sounding like a pest, but I just really want to get some motivation. _

_Hate it? Love it? Have any suggestions/ideas? Then leave them in a review! :]_

_-Coolystar89796_


	4. What's Left Of Me

**Author's Note:** _Okay so it's 4am and I'm tired as hell just writing this and my butt is numb. I didn't have any time this week to do this so sorry for the late update, but I just stayed up for this story. So… yeah… I'm going to collapse anytime soon. Oh and please excuse the grammar and spelling errors, as I said before its 4am and my brain is absent at the moment. Oh and there are a good amount of fluffy moments in here… so fluff lovers there you go! _

_Also thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope I get as much as I did last chapter! _

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Pokémon or anything so yeah, enjoy. :]**_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap_:__ I punched him again, "LIAR! Stop lying to me! I'm so sick and tired of this and it's only been a few days! What would happen after a month or two?!" I didn't even give him a chance to speak. "Drew, I agreed to marry you, but that doesn't mean I have to love you!" I yelled out. _

_My whole body became so weak all of a sudden and then I collapsed into Drew's arms. Everything around me faded into a dark abyss. _

_Then I heard a faint yelling of my name. It was frantically calling me, but I can't open my eyes right now. Though… I felt a pain deep inside my heart because of the very last expression I saw on his face. It looked like he was pained by my words, could he possibly be in pain?_

_I felt so lost in my own misery._

**--------------»Chapter 4 : What's Left Of Me«--------------**

I groaned lightly as I felt myself open my eyes slowly. Once my sapphire orbs could completely see, I found out that I was lying in my own room.

Was that all a bad dream? I hope so… because that is the worst thing that could of ever happened to me if it wasn't.

"May!" A voice called out from the door. I turned my head slightly and saw Max there smiling happily. He came over to my side and adjusted his glasses. "Hey May. How you feeling?"

"I feel okay I guess." I didn't know how I felt right now, but I did feel a little scared from what might have happened. "Hey, how long was I out for?"

Max looked over to the clock, "about twelve hours. We were worried about you May. You didn't show up to the dinner last night. Then Drew left to go look for you, and when he did find you, you were all wet and were burning up."

I turned away from him, "so… it all wasn't a dream," I mumbled out.

"What did you say?"

I faced Max again, "nothing. Where's Drew?" I asked hoping that he had already left. I didn't want to see him right now.

"He's in the bathroom to get some more water for the towel to put on your head. He told me to stay here to watch you while he goes do that." Max hesitated for a moment, "May…"

I eyed him suspiciously, "yes?"

"Maybe marrying Drew won't be so bad. I mean by the way he's been taking care of you right now seems to me that he won't leave you. I mean the guy stayed the whole night here watching over you. I admit that at first I was angry because I knew that it was really unfair to you May, but now I think that if you had to be forced to marry someone, Drew isn't that bad of a choice for the job."

All my muscles tightened. I didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing because I knew that I couldn't control my life and most of all my emotions anymore.

Before I could respond to Max, Drew walked in with a new set of clothes on and a bowl in his hands. He looked really tired… I wonder if he had any sleep. "Thanks Max, you can go back to what you were doing before," he said as he set the bowl on my nightstand and patted Max on the back.

Max left, leaving Drew and me in the room. To my surprise he didn't say anything to me at all. He gently dabbed the small towel in the bowl and squeezed it until all the water was out before placing it on my forehead. When he was done he just stared at me and broke the silence shortly after, "so feel any better?"

I turned away from him, "yeah… thanks Drew… for taking care of me." I braced myself for his egoistic response.

He sighed, "You're welcome."

This… was quiet a shocker. He didn't start anything sarcastic or dramatic? Maybe he gave up on annoying me! I turned back to face him again, "you're weird." I said to him simply acting like a little child.

He smirked and let his head rest on the bed near mines. His eyes locked onto mines, "and you're not?"

So much for thinking that he gave up on annoying me. I pouted, but he laughed. "What's so funny?" I snapped back at him.

"Nothing really." He closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

"Good idea," he got up from the chair and crawled in the bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer. "There, a much better way to fall asleep," he said as his warm breathing tickled my face.

I began to blush all different shades of red. "This is so not what I meant Drew!" I yelled out at him.

"Shh…" his grip got tighter around my waist. "Some people are still sleeping at this time. Like your parents for example."

That's when I snapped my head up to look at the time on the wall clock that hung above the bed. It read six thirty a.m. "Drew I don't-"

I was cut off by the light snoring that I heard coming from him.

"Humph," I breathed out, "still, what if they wake up and see us like this. Who knows what they might think!"

He groaned, "Stop worrying so much. I know when they're coming."

"How do you know when-"

He opened his eyes and I could see the visible tiredness in them, "what would it take to make you shut up?"

I blushed, "you can't do anything to make me shut up!" I stuttered as I spoke to him.

First Drew frowned, but then smirk. Oh no… he's up to something. I could feel it tingle in my bones.

"Well," he began to inch closer to my face, "is that so…"

Wow… such pretty eyes… wait what?! My face is moving closer to his! NOO!

He stopped though and jumped out of the bed stretching. I knew there was a feeling of disappointment in me and probably it was visible on my face because of the way he smirked at me.

I opened my mouth, but before any words could come out my mother walked in the room.

"May dear!" She exclaimed as she settled herself on the chair near my bed, "you're awake! How do you feel?"

"I feel better mom," I gave her an assuring smile.

She nodded then faced Drew, "thank you Drew for taking care of May last night. Did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head in disagreement and my mother gasped. "Drew you must get a little bit of rest at least! You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want."

"It's okay Mrs. Maple. I think I would like to go home now."

"Okay then, I'll go get Norman then." With that she stood up and scurried out of the room.

Drew sat down back in the seat and patted my head, "I told you I knew when they were coming."

I just glared at him. I hated how he treated me like a little child.

"Drew." We both turned to look at the door seeing my fatter. "Let me take you home now."

Drew got up, "okay." He turned back to me, "see you tomorrow at school May… well that is if you feel better."

"Okay," I mumbled out, "thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

**--------------» «--------------**

I went to school the next day and I felt a lot better, not very proud of admitting it, but because of Drew.

Brendan still worried me though because he was at school it's just that he acts differently around me. He's been hanging with a different crowd of people and he would look at me in a longing way, but I have to ignore him… at least for now.

Drew lied. He said he would see me at school today, but so far I haven't seen him and its lunch time already. I was just getting my lunch bag out of my locker and then trouble had hit.

"Hey May!" Dawn and Misty said as they reached my locker.

"Hey you guys," I forced out a smile as I said that.

"May," Misty began, "you don't seem like yourself and we're seriously are worrying about you."

"Yeah, ever since last week you've been having horrible choices in your outfits!" Dawn yelped out.

I glared at her, "hey watch it missy."

"But I'm serious May!" she whined, "I mean you're always wearing long sleeves when it's nice and warm outside! You look like a total freak!"

Misty and I sighed, "gee Dawn, that's every girls dream of being called a freak by their best friend. Why don't you go criticize Misty?"

"Gladly! Well to start off-"Misty covered her mouth with her hand. She glared at the navy haired girl and then turned back to me, "we're serious May. I know there is something wrong with you and if you don't say anything about it, it's going to build up and up until it destroys you!"

I felt so small to Misty right now. I wonder if her cruel words were true. What if I go crazy because I kept all my feelings bottled up in me? I gripped on tight to my door locker and then slammed it shut. Both Dawn and Misty were shocked at my sudden reaction as I stormed off.

I could feel that Misty was going to go after me, but Dawn held her back.

**--------------» «--------------**

I searched frantically for him by his locker, which was on the second floor with all the 'popular' people.

After about ten minutes I managed to spot him talking to this girl I've never seen before, but boy can that girl giggle. She was giggling at every word he said to her. I felt like gagging right then and there, but I needed to talk to him.

"Drew!"

Both Drew and the girl peered over to me. The girl glared at me with hard chocolate brown eyes. Drew just stared at me. Though as I made my way to the two a smirk grew on his face.

"Hey there – whoa!" I pulled him by his wrist, dragging him away from miss giggly-fits. He had stumbled at first, but he regained his posture.

"Drew!" The girl whined out, "I was still talking to you!" She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

Drew turned his head, "sorry Jen, duty calls."

I rolled my sapphire eyes and kept pulling him until we were alone.

"So I'm guessing you were jealous?" Drew smirked out leaning against the nearby wall while crossing his arms.

"Far from it!" I yelled out at him. "I just need to talk to you, that's all." I could feel my face getting warm and I looked away, I didn't need him to get the wrong idea.

"Okay, so what's there to talk about?"

I faced him again with a grave face. "I need to talk to someone about how I feel and you're the only one I can tell them to because-"

"Because the feelings you want to confess is for me. Am I correct?"

"Umm… in a way."

"Okay, then go ahead and spill your feelings. I bet one of them is- ow! What the heck May?!" I had thrown my notebook at his head. I didn't have time for this.

"Ha! I don't think so Drew. Not now." I gulped loudly, "why did you agree to this?"

I bet he had still felt the throbbing in his head, but he just looked at me with a puzzled expression. "I don't seem to remember agreeing to anything."

"Why did you agree to marry me?" I sighed out in a low tone.

"Because," his eyes shifted to the marble floor, "my parents forced me to do so. Just like you."

I was confused because I mean it was my parents after all that had owed his family some money and _he_ was forced to marry _me_? Do they really want their son out of their life that fast? "But-"

"I don't want to talk about it May." He changed the topic, "so how are you feeling?" He walked over and placed his hand gently on my forehead.

I began to blush different shades of red and held my breath, for his face was just inches away from mines. "I-I feel just fine." I stuttered.

He smirked at me and patted my head. "Okay then, you got to have your little speech so go and eat your lunch, you still have fifteen minutes left." Then he dived down and planted a peck on my cheek before walking away.

I was standing there dazed once again from his quick kisses. I could feel my heart racing and my lips form a smile on my scarlet face. What did this mean? Does it mean that… no, never. I giggled lightly. I couldn't believe that I honestly thought for a second that maybe, just maybe that I had fallen for Drew's evil little antics.

Though whenever he kisses me, they're short, but so powerful to my emotions… and also the fact that he leaves right away once he does it. But, I have to admit, leaving right away is a pretty good idea for who knows what I might do to him. That is if I could regain my melting inner parts in time to smack him.

I shook my head lightly, I was thinking too much once again about something _so stupid._

**--------------» «--------------**

I ran to the lunch room and found my little group, excluding Brendan since he was nowhere to be found, sitting in their normal spots. They had replaced the lunch table that I had broken the other week and thankfully this one looked like it had more support than the other table.

Everyone stared at me as I ate greedily on my lunch. I needed my food to get better right? I didn't want Drew's long night to be a waste… wait… that didn't come out right.

"Looks like someone didn't eat in ages," Brock poked me on my cheek as I chewed my sandwich. I glared at him and swallowed hard, "leave me alone. I need some food right now! I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed at my expression on my face and I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Though being so careless was a _very_ bad idea. I lifted my left arm to my mouth to muffle my laughs, letting my sleeve fall down to the center of my wrist.

"Whoa May, nice ring you got there," Ash said as he stared at the gold ring. Everyone else ceased their laughter and looked at my hand. "Getting married?" Ash asked so simply.

My eyes bulged open and panic washed through my whole body. "Oh no," I mumbled out as I pulled my sleeve over my hand protectively holding it. "I-it's not what you think…"

"Yes it is." A voice echoed out companying light footsteps.

My eyes flickered to the voice and saw Brendan walking over casually with his hands in his pockets. Oh no… please… he wouldn't tell them… "Brendan?!"

"Yup that ring on her finger is from no one other than me." He smiled out gleefully wrapping his arm around my shoulder while pulling me closer.

"You're marrying May?!" Dawn yelled out. I felt like banging my head over and over again on the table until I lost consciousness. She just had to yell it out! This is why you don't tell Dawn any secrets!

"Nope," Brendan chirped out, "but she's just finally my girlfriend." His smiling face looked my way, "isn't that right May?"

I nodded reluctantly, this was the best bet I had so far.

Everyone's surprised look turned to smiles and smirks. A few words passed around the table, '_I knew you two would end up together!_' or '_aww! You guys make such a cute couple!_'

"Yeah I know!" I laughed out at everyone's comment. Then I grabbed onto Brendan's hand and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk… _**now.**_" And before he could talk back to me, I was dragging him outside the cafeteria and into an isolated spot in the hallway.

"Why did you do that?!" I smacked Brendan hard across the face.

He ignored the pain, "well I thought you would be thanking me. I bet you didn't even have an alibi for that ring on your finger."

"Well I could have made something up! You know Drew is in the same school right?! What if he finds out you did this?! What would happen to you… or him?" Before he could rebut, I stormed away from him and into a random direction.

"Where are you going?!" He yelled from the end of the hallway.

I turned my body to face him, "AWAY FROM YOU!" Then I ran to the exit and then that's when the bell just rang. I quickly ran outside and hid behind a wall. I just needed to get away from everyone here, and getting caught will just bring more misery in my life.

That's when a sleek black sports car pulled up right in front of me and I just stared at it as the tinted window rolled down. There was Drew sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey May, need a ride?" He smirked at me.

I nodded and jumped into the passenger's seat, throwing my backpack in the back where Drew's laid. Then a screech was heard as Drew sped out of the school parking lot and onto the main road. "So Miss. Maple is skipping school I see."

"Shut up. I just needed to get away from everything." I eyed him suspiciously, "though how did you know I was going to the front of the school to escape?"

I noticed his grip tighten slightly on the wheel, "because I overheard you and Brendan talking. So I just thought that maybe you'd like to get away."

I nodded, "honestly, I need to give you more credit."

"I know it's hard now May, but just try to endure it to the best of your ability." He smirked once again and then grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. I blushed deeply and looked out the window. He didn't let go of my hand though, and honestly, I didn't mind it one bit. This day was turning out more interesting than I thought it would.

**--------------» «--------------**

**Author's Note:** _Next chapter will explain they're skip day. So yeah… boy, I am soooooo sleepy. xP_

_**5-8 Reviews**__ please to get the next chapter. xD_

_Until next time._

_-Coolystar89796_


	5. The Devil's Games

**Author's Note:** _Hey single day! . So I was all study this week. I mean I got the whole chapter in my head by then, but I needed to write it down which was the hard everyone! Sorry for the late update once again! I've been super duper busy with school! Like this week I had tests every part. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I was so happy! It was the chapter with the most reviews! Though it was also the shortest chapter so far in the story. :O _

_I guess you guys really like fluff… then I hope you love this chapter! I put a lot of fluffy moments in it! There is so much fluff, it's like Build-A-Bear workshop exploded! O.o Ha-ha, so lame. xD _

_Okay! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon or anything else besides the plot line, so don't hurt me please!_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _"I know it's hard now May, but just try to endure it to the best of your ability." He smirked once again and then grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. I blushed deeply and looked out the window. He didn't let go of my hand though, and honestly, I didn't mind it one bit. This day was turning out more interesting than I thought it would._

**--------------»Chapter 5 : The Devil's Games«--------------**

"So where would you like to go?" Drew questioned while untangling his fingers from mines.

"I'm hungry," I simply stated.

He chuckled, "but didn't I tell you to eat lunch once we were done talking?"

I blushed deeply. I did eat all my lunch, but for some reason I was still hungry. "Well, you asked me where I'd like to go and–"

"Say no more… _Ms. Piggy,_" Drew chuckled out.

I turned to face him and began to yell at him, "what?! Are you calling me fat?!"

"I was just kidding May. Plus," he smirked at me, "I like a girl who is not concerned about what she eats or how she eats it and still look good."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I didn't know what I considered about Drew's last comment, if either it was a compliment or an insult. "Humph." I crossed my arms and sulked.

I noticed as I looked out the window we were heading out of Petalburg. "Hey, why are we leaving the city?"

"Do you want to get caught skipping?"

"Oh," Drew had a point there. "Do you know your way around here well?" I have been to Petalburg's outskirts a couple of times, but not enough to remember a lot of things.

"Somewhat. I come here when I need some time to myself."

"Was that where you were last week?"

He flashed me another one of his infamous smirks, "that's a secret."

"But-" Before I could respond we pulled up to small building that looked like it was about to fall apart. The building had cracks in them and was crawling with creatures.

"We're here," he took out his keys and exited the car, and I did the same.

"What is this place?" I asked as we began to walk to the door. I had hid in Drew's shadow and keeping my guard up to the highest extent. As I looked at the place more, unwanted images and ideas came to me. What if Drew was a part of a gang? Would he hurt me? No… I know he won't, he won't hurt me…

"May!" Drew called out. I snapped out of my trance and noticed that I stopped walking. He gestured me to come over, "come on. Let's go inside."

I nodded and followed him reluctantly. I began to believe that Drew was either a mind reader or I was just an open book because I felt his arm's wrap around my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Best place to eat in this whole deserted town."

I smiled at him feeling slightly more confident. He was right. It smelled really good as we walked through the two creaking double doors. The place was tiny with a lot of small windows implanted in the walls, making the room shine brightly. "Wow! It smells so good!" I chimed out taking in all the aromas.

"Hello there!" A tall woman appeared from behind the counter. She had looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had dirty blonde hair and energetic ruby eyes that accompanied her simple burgundy blouse and ripped jeans. "Oh Drewy!" She ran up to Drew and hugged him tightly.

"H-hey there Annie-" Drew was getting squished by Annie's death hug. "C-can't b-breathe!" He gasped out lowly.

Annie had released him and laughed, "Sorry Drew, I just missed you, that's all." She smiled and shifted her ruby orbs to me, "and who may you be dear? Drew's girlfriend?"

"What?! N-" Drew wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Yup. This is my girlfriend May." He said as a sheepish smile grew on his face.

I blushed madly as Annie ecstatically complimented us. She seemed like a little kid with a bad case of the sugar rush. Drew just laughed and dragged me over to a table.

"So you two," Annie chirped out, "what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee, the one I like," Drew said, "how about you May?"

"I'll just have water," I smiled at Annie shyly.

"Okie dokie then! While I go get your drinks, look through the menu you guys!" She handed us two menus before she scurried back behind the counter.

"So pick anything you want. My treat." Drew said as he placed his menu on the table.

"You sure?" I asked, I mean I didn't want Drew to pay for everything…

"I'm pretty sure. So pick anything you want."

I smirked at him for the first time, "you sure?" I asked one last time.

"I told you my treat," he said impatiently.

I shrugged, "okay, but you're going to regret your decision…" I saw Drew stiffen a little from the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but to giggle.

One of his eyebrows lifted, "what?"

I shook my head, "oh nothing." I looked over the menu picking out the ones with the most delicious names.

A few minutes later Annie came back with our beverages and gave them to us. She placed the tray which carried the drinks under her arm and took out a notepad and a pen. "Okay you two what are you gonna have?"

"You go ahead first Drew," I offered since mine might take longer to say than his order.

"I don't want anything Annie," Drew said bluntly starring out one of the tiny windows.

Annie rolled her eyes, "you never change do you?" She averted her attention towards me, "okay then dear what would you like? I hope you're a little more loose than Drewy over there." She gestured her head in Drew's direction, who was shaking his head.

I took in a huge breath, "okay, I would like this, oh and this, and this too, and that over there!" I pointed to ten different items on the menu. Once Annie was finished writing down my whole order she laughed so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh May!" She laughed out, "you really are Drew's other half! You are one of a kind." She pointed her pen to Drew, "you better keep her mister! I love her!" She did a small twirl, "okay! I'll go get your food prepared May!"

Drew chuckled as Annie walked away. I eyed him, "what?"

"You seriously going to eat all that you just ordered? That's enough food to feed six people and there is only one of you."

I smiled, "of course I'll finish it because you're here to help me eat it right?"

"Uhh… nope."

"You better eat some Drew!"

"Never."

"Ever?"

He stared at me, "never ever."

I blushed from his stare and looked down at the table. We stayed silent until the food came out and I began to dig in greedily. Annie laughed as she watched me eat in amusement and Drew just stared at me in disbelief.

I took a piece of barbeque and held it up to Drew's face, "eat it." I waited for the opportunity for his mouth to open and say 'no' and when he began to open his mouth I shoved the meat in quickly. "There we go," I chirped out, "that's a good boy now Drew."

He chewed as it was foreign action to do and when he swallowed, he grabbed a piece of a rice ball and stuck in my mouth. "Growing girls need their rice!"

I chewed on it and watched as he laughed. We continued to feed each other playfully. In the end both of us were stuffed and all of the food was finished.

"See," I groaned out, "I told you we can finish all of the food!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever May," I bet he didn't want to admit that I was right. "Annie can we have the check now please?"

"Sure Drewy!" She grabbed a paper from the register and handed it to Drew. "You guys were so cute together when you fed each other! It was like watching a romance movie!" She squealed out.

I laughed nervously, "hey Drew how much was everything? I told you that you're going to regret for paying."

"Actually… it's nothing. Just a little over a hundred."

"Huh? That's still a lot of money Drew."

"It's nothing. Obviously you haven't seen where I live yet. May, I'm rich. I'm the freaking rich boy that has no consideration for nobody else but myself and my precious money." His voice was so cold and distant… it scared me. He gave the payment to Annie, "keep the change Annie." He got up and held out his hand for me.

I didn't understand why he would insult himself the way he did, but I'll ask him later. I grabbed his hand and waved bye to Annie as we exited the restaurant.

Once we were in the car and began driving I broke the silent air, "hey Drew can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"No! That's not what I meant! So let me ask the question."

"Sure. Fire away." He said sarcastically.

"Why did you seem to bring yourself down when you told me that you were rich?"

I heard him sigh, "Because I hate it. Can we not talk about this May? I really don't like talking about my background much."

I nodded, "I understand. Sorry to ask you." I changed the subject, "so where are we heading now?"

"I have a place in mind, but where would you like to go?"

I was interested in the place he had in mind, "nowhere really. I don't know the outskirt's so much. Let's head to the place you had in mind."

"Okay. It'll take about an hour to get there, so you might want to sleep or something," he suggested.

"Mhmm." He must really be a psychic because I was really tired now. In a matter of minutes everything around me went black, and I fell into my own dreams.

**--------------» «--------------**

"May." Someone called out to me and shook me lightly. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Drew hovering above me. "Come on, we're here now."

I nodded sleepily as I got out of the car and stretched. "Where are we?"

"At the park."

I looked around. It was such a beautiful scenery; there were a light breeze and blue skies. Trees and flowers surrounded every inch of the park, and to top it off, there was a clear lake with the afternoon sun glistening down on it. Though there were only a few people in the park.

"Wow," that was all I could say.

"Breath taking isn't it? Come on, let's go for a walk." Drew said, gesturing me to come with him.

I followed him eagerly, swishing my head from left to right admiring the beauty of nature. We stayed quiet for the walk just appreciating everything and everyone, if there was anyone, around us. Up ahead I saw a field of flowers, and that's when an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Drew," I began.

"Yeah?"

"I want to try something. Can I?"

"Why are you asking me? Go ahead and do what you want to do."

"Okay!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards the field, dragging Drew behind me.

"H-hey!" Drew yelled out.

"You told me I could do what I wanted to do!" I yelled back at him.

"I didn't know it involved _me_ in it!" Even though he complained he didn't stop following me, which made me smile.

Once we reached the flowers I ran to the center of the field and let myself fall in all of the flowers. Since I was holding Drew's hand, he fell as well with me. We laid in the flower patch side by side, looking at the blue sky. Our hands were still holding onto each other, but Drew intertwined our fingers and looked at me with passionate emerald orbs.

I stared back at him and smiled. I used my free hand and laid it gently on his cheek. He blushed. That was the first time I have ever saw Drew blush. I giggled lightly, "That's the first time I've seen you blush."

"Oh really? I've seen you blush numerous of times." His face came a little closer to mines.

I blushed again, "n-no I don't!" I rebutted stuttering.

"Yes you do," he said above a whisper, moving his face closer to mines.

"Oh yeah? Then give me an example!" I whispered shouted.

"That's easy. You're blushing right now," his face was just a few centimeters away from mines. I felt myself lean in as well, "Drew…"

That moment seemed so perfect, but everything was ruined when a flying soccer ball landed on Drew's head. "Ow! What the…?" Drew sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"Are you okay Drew?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Hey mister!" A young kid yelled out from a distance, "can you pass us our soccer ball?!"

Drew looked at the soccer ball and picked it up. "Be careful where you throw that thing next time!" Drew yelled at him before kicking the ball towards the boy. Drew held out his hand for me to get up. "Come on, there is one more place that I'd like to go to before we leave the park."

I was still sort of irritated about the whole ball incident, but whatever. I took Drew's hand and walked over to a dock that overlooked the lake.

"Wow!" I ran to the side railings and leaned over looking at the sunset. "It's so beautiful!" I gasped out.

Drew came over to me cautiously. "Hey May, be careful, you might fall over-"

It was too late I could already feel myself falling over the railing, "Ahh!" I yelled out as completely fell over.

"May!" Drew yelled as he jump over the railing and dived into the water with me. Drew was holding onto my waist as we raised our head's for air. "Are you alright?" He asked caringly.

"Yeah…" I whispered, but I felt something scaly brush against my leg. "Waahh!" I yelled out as I squirmed out of Drew's grip and swam back to shore sitting on the edge of the grass. I watched Drew as he swam his way out of the lake too and he sat next to me.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"A fish brushed against my leg…" I blushed and looked away from him. What a stupid excuse to use.

He shook his head, "come on, we need to get some new clothes. There is a mall nearby, about two blocks away." He looked at me, but not at my face. I looked down at my drenched outfit. Though I realized for the first time that I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt. I held my arms protectively on top of my chest. "PERVERT!" I yelled out to Drew.

He chuckled, "sorry. Didn't mean to stare at you. Let's go now."

I nodded and followed him back to his car still having my arms on my chest.

**--------------» «--------------**

We found the mall and Drew bought new clothes for both him and me. Even though we had new clothes, we smelled like dirty water. So we went into a perfume store and sprayed some of the sample perfume on ourselves. We are so cheap.

"Sorry Drew," I said looking down at my feet.

"Don't be," he shrugged. Even though Drew didn't mind spending money or diving into a lake to get his so called fiancé out, it still bothered me. Though I didn't want to aggravate him by repeatedly apologizing, even though I wanted to do so.

While we were walking I was doing some window shopping, but it's not like I could of afford anything anyways. We passed a jewelry store and something had caught my eye. "Hey Drew, wait here a minute." I ran over to the window and looked at a necklace. It was so pretty. The necklace was silver with a ruby and sapphire pendant on it.

"You like that?" Drew whispered in my ear.

I was startled and turned my head abruptly. "Don't scare me like that!" I playfully slapped him in the arm. I looked back at the necklace, "no. It's just… never mind. Let's go home now." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. It had gotten dark and I bet my parents were wondering where I was at the moment. I sighed deeply as I got into the car.

Once Drew started the car, he repeatedly searched his pockets. "Did you lose something Drew?"

"Yeah. I think I left my cell in the dressing room at the store earlier," he said as he opened his door, "stay here May, I'll go see if it's still there."

"Okay." With that Drew closed the door and I watched him walk back into the mall. I locked all the doors in the car before reaching my cell phone from my backpack. I missed ten calls and got five text messages.

I looked at all my missed calls; they were all from my parents. I sighed before dialing the house number. It rang three times before Max had answered it, "hello May."

"Hey Max, is mom or dad there?"

"Yeah, they're worried sick about you! Where are you?"

"None of your business now give them the phone."

"Fine," Max said bluntly, "wait a second." I heard muffling voices from the other line.

"May!" My mother yelled out, "Are you alright dear? We'll go pick you up! Tell us where you are!"

"Mom I'm fine. I'm with Drew."

"Drew?!" My father yelled out, "I don't care if that guy is your fiancé, what the hell are you doing with him at this time?!"

I looked at the clock on the car. "Dad," I sighed out, "it's only seven…"

"I don't care! Where is Drew?! I would like to talk to him!"

"He went to go get his cell phone. He left it in the dressing room."

"What?! A dressing room?!" Dad was freaking out for no reason, "what was he doing in the dressing room?!"

"Uhh… trying on some clothes obviously."

"Don't act like a smart ass May Melanie!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry, we're coming home now though so we could just- oh dad I'm running out of battery! It's gonna die-"

"May wait!" I hung up the phone on him. They couldn't stop yelling at me. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I'll deal with it when I get to the house. I checked my text messages, and all of them were from Misty. I opened the first one she sent.

_(1:36 pm): Hey May… I really need to ask you something. Call me as soon as you can._

I opened the rest and read them all.

_(2:08 pm): May I'm serious! This is urgent! You need to call!_

_(2:30 pm): I know you can't stay away from your phone this long May! You better call me now!_

_(3:06 pm): Geez May what are you doing that's not making you call me?! _

_(4:30 pm): Come on May!_

I dialed Misty's number, she really seemed like she wanted to talk to me. After one ring Misty answered.

"May!" She yelled out in the phone.

"I could hear you crystal clear Misty, you don't need to yell!"

"Sorry, sorry. Where have you been May?! I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was with Drew-" Oh no. I covered my mouth after I said Drew's name.

"Drew? What are you doing with Drew? Though… I know you and Brendan are not really going out, but Drew?"

"Wait," I couldn't believe my ears, "did you just say that you knew that Brendan and me are not really going out? But how?"

"I overheard you two talking in the hallway, but I only heard that part. That's actually the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Drew coming back. I couldn't talk to Misty with him around… it would be very strange.. "Look Misty, I promise to explain every single detail to you later, but I have to go now. Bye." I hung up the phone before Misty could respond.

I unlocked the door for Drew as he got in. As he sat in his seat he smiled at me. "Hope you didn't miss me too much."

I stuck out my tongue at him, "as if."

"Whatever. I know you did even though you won't admit it. You ready to go home?"

"Yup! I am so dead when I get home though," I said as I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well good luck with that then!"

"Hey! Aren't you gonna help me bail out?!" I whined out.

"I wasn't the one who said to come along with me and skip school." He chimed out happily.

"Drew!" I whined.

He laughed uncontrollably and patted my head, "don't worry. I'm here for you."

I smiled at him. As we began to drive I began to think that maybe… I have just fallen for the devil's games.

_Though… that was the least of my problems. _

**--------------» «--------------**

**Author's Note:** _Okay there! Finally finished this chapter! Sorry again for the really late update! Oh I have something to say so please read the next thing I'm about to say._

_**Important Message! Must Read:**_

_Okay thanks for reading this. This message is for the next chapter. I am going out of town and I will not be able to update on the given Saturday because my aunt is getting married. So it's either I'm going to make a late update or an early update. I highly doubt that I can make an early update because of school (which was the reason for the late update on this story.) I'm going to bring my laptop with me, but I don't think I'll have any internet connection so its most likely another late update! __Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Oh by the way I think I'm going to raise my review request. __**At least 10 Reviews **__for the next chapter please! Last update I got 13 reviews! Thanks you guys! Okay then, until next time! _

_-Coolystar89796_


	6. A Lovely Note: Please Read!

**A Whole Section Just For an **_**Author's Note**_**! :O (PLEASE READ!)**

_Yeah, I know I didn't update the Saturday that just passed, but I have a logical reason! :O I went to my aunt's wedding which was out of town. Sorry you guys for the inconvenience because it wasn't only because of my aunt's wedding. It is also because of the fact that school is killing me on the weekdays and I'm super tired on the weekends. Also… I have a tinsy winsy writer's block right now… sorry. _

_I'm not sure how many more late updates there would be, but I'm giving you the update list that I created. (This list is sorta like a preview/spoiler type of thing for the following chapters. Some of them are fairly easy to guess what the chapter is about, but I'm not so sure about the others.)_

**BOLD = Posted**

_Italics = Soon to come chapters_

**1. The Best High School Life - 12/20/08**

**2. The Engagement – 12/27/08**

**3. Unwritten Scripts – 1/3/09**

**4. What's Left of Me – 1/10/09**

**5. The Devil's Game – 1/19/09**

_6. Un-melting Blizzard – 1/31/09_

_7. The Only Gift I need – 2/7/09_

_8. Resolutions – 2/14/09_

_9. Cupid's Arrow – 2/21/09_

_10. Simple Heart's Rhythm- 2/28/09_

_11. Spring Break: Drew's Domination- 3/7/09_

_12. The Last Days – 3/14/09_

_13. Shattered Confessions- 3/21/09_

_14. Before Sunset- 3/28/09 _

_There, that's all my chapters, but the chapter's name and dates are __**NOT**__ set in stone. Anything can change by the contents of the chapters or by my schedule. Though I really want to finish this story before May, so that's my goal for now. This is probably the only author's you'll ever see in this format for the rest of my story… _

_So sorry for saying that every Saturday you'll get an update, but I really can't seem to balance school work and fanfiction work at the same time… :(__ I really wish I had the power to do so…_

_Again sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for reading this! Until next time!_

**-Coolystar89796**


	7. UnMelting Blizzard

**Author's Note:**_ So tired, and too lazy to write description xP_

_5am! _

_Enjoy this next chapter, nothing really… _

**Disclaimer:** _I no own Pokémon! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap_:__ "I wasn't the one who said to come along with me and skip school." He chimed out happily. _

"_Drew!" I whined. _

_He laughed uncontrollably and patted my head, "don't worry. I'm here for you." _

_I smiled at him. As we began to drive I began to think that maybe… I have just fallen for the devil's_ games.

_Though… that was the least of my problems. _

**--------------»Chapter 6 : Un-Melting Blizzard«--------------**

Last night was a nightmare when I arrived home last night with Drew. My father was playing detective with Drew, asking him over one hundred questions per minute. My mother was lecturing me and everything seemed to go out of hand in a matter of minutes – and they didn't even know I skipped half of the school day!

My mother restrained my father when she told me to take Drew to his car.

Once we were outside, away from my parents I quickly apologized to Drew. "Sorry about my parents Drew. They're not normally like that though."

"It's okay May. Honestly, I don't mind," he said as he stepped into his car, "I've seen worst."

I nodded, "Drew, thank you for today."

"Anytime May," he gave a small wave as he flipped his grass colored hair, "see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" I mumbled out loud enough for only me to hear.

I saw his face turned a light color of scarlet, "huh?" I guess I said that a little too loud.

"Okay," I said a little louder. I was embarrassed about what I had said earlier, and what surprised me the most was that I actually said that…

"Oh," he had a hint of disappointment strained in his voice, "good night then May."

When his car drove out of my drive way, I couldn't help but feel there was something more I needed to say…

**--------------» «--------------**

"May! You didn't call me last night!" Misty yelped out when she took the desk next to mines.

"Sorry I forgot," I stared blankly at Misty.

She sighed, "So will you tell me now?"

I shook my head in disagreement, "not now Misty. If you overheard my conversation with Brendan, I'm sure somebody is bound to hear our conversation."

Misty nodded, "you do have a point there…. Hey! What if you come over my house after school?"

"Sure, if you want to know that badly." I hoped that she would say it was nothing she needed to know and I was off the hook.

"Oh trust me, I _really_ want to know."

I rolled my sapphire orbs. "Great," I mumbled and looked out the window blankly.

**--------------» «--------------**

Misty and I drove in her car after school to go to her house. Her car wasn't as glamorous as Drew's black sports car, but then again I don't think that anyone's car is as glamorous. Misty had a simple light blue, four seated car.

As we drove to her house she kept chatting about her day and what she would like to talk about when we reach her house. When we drove in the driveway, she ran inside her house, "I'm home!" Misty yelled out as she slinked her way inside as I followed after. "Mom?" She went into the kitchen. "Dad?" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. After a few moments in silence, Misty ran back to me, grabbing my wrist. "They're not here so it's safe," she chimed out as she dragged me up the stairs to her room.

Once we were in her room I sat on her bed as she closed the door and plopped down on a light blue bean bag. "Okay May," she sighed out, "now spill. I want every single, itsy bitsy details you have stuck in your system right now!"

I eyed her weirdly, "well to start off Brendan isn't my boyfriend and now I'm not even sure if he's my friend," I sighed out. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Brendan didn't seem to act like a friend at all to me anymore.

"I knew that much already. What my main concern is why would he lie about that and who is that ring on your finger is really from."

"Okay then, I'll answer both of your questions. Starting from square one, I don't know why Brendan lied like that. Though it might have something to do with when he told me that he loved me, but then I told him that I loved Drew-"

"What?!" Misty shrieked out, practically jumping out of the bean bag. "You love Drew?! When?! How?!"

"Chill Misty!" I roared out in the same volume, "You didn't let me finish!"

Misty glared at me, but I just broke her stare with my own pair of glaring daggers. When she knew she couldn't win, Misty sighed, "fine, finish then."

"Thank you," I said more calmly. "Okay on the day that Drew came to our school I found out that I am engaged to him…_ by force._" I lifted my left arm, revealing the gold ring. Misty looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. I continued my explanation, "then Drew told Brendan, for I don't know what reason, that I was engaged to him. That's when Brendan told me to meet him and confessed his love for me. I really do love Brendan Misty, but not that kind of love. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, "so why does Drew care if Brendan knows or not?"

"Well… uhh…" I didn't know why Drew cared. He was forced into this too, but is he trying to at least fall in love me? I looked away from Misty, "I don't know if he actually does care. He's always sarcastic and egoistic anyways, so you can never tell."

"Well," she got up from her bean bag, "you can't help it if you don't know how he feels, but…" She made me look at her straight in the eyes. "How do you feel about Drew?"

I shivered and my heart raced. How did I really truly feel about Drew?

After a few moments of letting me think, Misty backed away, "you don't know either do you?"

I got aggravated, "you sound like an expert on this Misty. Do you have any experiences? Oh you know, with a certain raven-haired boy?"

I saw Misty blush like silly. "No! No! No! Don't try to change the subject May Maple!" She yelled out in rage. "You need to do something about Brendan though. I've personally known him for a really long time and it doesn't sound like something he would do… but then again, you are the first girl that seems to ever get his attention no matter what."

"Oh," I simply said, "I don't know what happened to him either, but whatever it is, it's scaring me. I didn't want him to act this way."

"So when do you plan on talking to him?" Misty questioned.

I thought about it for a few minutes before finally making my decision. "I don't want to face him or see his reaction after I talk to him so… I pick the day before break!" I chimed out.

"What?!" Misty's jaw dropped down, "the day before break?! Are you serious May?!" She picked up the calendar on her desk, "that's two weeks from now!" She plopped the calendar right in my face.

I swatted the calendar away from my face, "I know that! Though I told you that I don't want to see the after effects of what I might say to him!"

Mist sighed, "Just saying, the sooner the better May."

"I know, I know."

**--------------» «--------------**

_November 23, 2008 _

_-Didn't see Drew (but why should I care?!)_

_-Talked to Misty and now she knows everything_

_-The sooner the better?_

_-Going to talk to Brendan the day before winter break._

_-Goal: Avoid Brendan (or trouble) as much as possible._

**--------------» «--------------**

_December 18, 2008 (7:05 am)_

_-SO TIRED! _

_-Couldn't sleep at all last night._

_-Really nervous about talking to Brendan today. _

_-I hope everything turns out today…_

**--------------» «--------------**

I nervously chewed on my eraser on my pencil as I watched the clock tick. Five more seconds before my death time. I could feel Misty's eyes on me. She knew that today was the day that I'm going to end this with Brendan. I'm actually pretty glad that I told Misty about everything. One, she was a reliable person and two she gave me advice about my problem whenever I needed it. I wanted to tell Dawn as well, but I'm not sure if it's the brightest thing to do…

Last night I had called Brendan and told him that I needed to talk to him. His uncaringly 'cool' character never went away as he agreed. I hated the way he acted…

The bell rung and I reluctantly rose from my seat as I watched smiling faces exit the classroom. I remembered my face smiling like that, though right now I had a troubled look planted it. As I turned the hallway I saw Brendan leaning on my locker with his arms folded across his chest. I took a deep breath and sauntered over by him, "hey Brendan."

"Hey there May," he smiled warmly at me. I looked at him in disbelief. It's been a while when I last saw a _true_ smile come from him; from the Brendan I use to know. He looked at me in a puzzled way, "is there something wrong May?"

I shook my head lightly. I don't think I should ruin this one chance that I may get to see him smile like this again. "Nothing. I'll just put away my books and we'll go to the park to talk okay?" I said as I scooted him from my locker. Slowly I put away my books and I could feel his eyes staring at me, but it didn't scare me, not this time at least. Once I was finished I grabbed Brendan by the wrist and dragged him towards his car, "let's go!" I chimed out hurriedly.

I sat in the passenger seat of his car as the car began to purr alive. We stayed silent for the whole trip to the park and I didn't mind it. I actually was thankful for it. You see, I haven't built up my courage to talk to Brendan, even though I had about a month to prepare, but no matter how much you can prepare, it's still such a different experience than it would be to actually perform something. So I was pretty nervous.

My thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt stop and my eyes gazed around the area. "We're here," Brendan cooed out as he got of the car.

After we both got out, we quietly sauntered around for a bit until we found a cool tree to stand under. We both leaned on the opposite sides of the tree, enjoying the breeze and shade it provided.

By the looks of it, I was the one who had to break the ice between us, which was the last thing that I wanted to do. "Brendan I-"

"May, I'm sorry," he had cut me off, "I don't know what came over me these last few weeks." He walked around the tree until he came face to face with me and stared intently with his ruby eyes in my sapphire orbs. "I guess I let my jealously take the best of me and I thought about all of this just last night when you called me because I knew exactly what you're going to tell me. Just by the tone of your voice, of how it hesitates and trembles, I could tell." He smirked at me, "you're just too predictable."

I pouted, "what?! I am not predictable!"

He chuckled lightly, "yes you are May. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for everything and now that I actually thought it through logically it was the wrong choice I have made. Do you want to know why?"

I nodded. This was the Brendan that I needed, the one that was my best friend and now I was so happy he finally came back to me.

"Because I had hurt you during the process of my blinded fury," he slipped his finger under my chin and lifted it, "and that's the last thing that I ever want to do. I was being a selfish greedy pig." Brendan slid his finger away from my chin and turned his back to me. "Especially since I know that Drew is the one that lies in your heart and not me," I could hear his voice slightly crack in pain.

"Brendan…" I mumbled out.

He turned around with a forced smile across his face, "but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying May! I love you and that's all there is to it!" Before I could respond, Brendan came up to me and embraced me, "do I still have a chance May?"

I was a little bit shock from everything and I didn't respond to his question. Though his hug was warm and kind, just like before in the good old days. The real Brendan finally came back for sure, no doubt about it. I hugged him back tightly, "I'm so sorry Brendan. I never wanted to hurt you…" I whispered out as he slinked his arms away from my tiny frame.

Brendan sheepishly smiled at me, "It's-"

I gasped at what I saw. It had happened so quickly and I didn't want to think what I saw was real, but…it was. "Drew?" I mumbled out.

Drew had punched Brendan across the face, making Brendan tumble in the grass before he could finish what he was saying. Drew's face terrified me, it looked like he had become a whole different person. His emerald orbs burned with devastating fires and his whole body was tensed up and tight.

Brendan wiped at the side of his mouth with his arm, "what the hell man?! What was that for?!" Brendan roared out as he got up and struck Drew right in his stomach.

A sudden impulse came into me and I had to stop them now, before something really bad happens. "Stop it you guys!" I yelled out as I rushed over to them. Drew had strike Brendan again in the face making him tumble in the grass. Brendan just glared at Drew as he came over, casting a shadow him.

"Drew!" I yelled out as I ran towards Brendan and held him protectively in my arms. "Stop it Drew!" I glared at him. "How could you do this to him?! He didn't do anything to you! So stop it!" I yelled continuously. I could feel the warm tears stroll down my face. How come when Brendan is finally back to normal, Drew has to go all berserk on me? Could I never have even a little balance in my life?

I watched Drew as his body loosened up a bit and the flames in his eyes died down a little bit. Drew turned around, "let's go May."

"Huh?" I looked at him puzzlingly. I didn't expect him to think that we should just leave Brendan here wounded.

"I said let's go May," he stated more coldly.

"Go," Brendan said above a whisper, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He smiled at me with two purplish-black patches on his face.

I shook my head, "we need to treat your wounds first Brendan!"

I heard Drew grunt and he grabbed my wrist securely as he forcefully dragged me to his car.

I struggled to try to get free from his grip which was an epic fail, "let me go Drew! NOW!" He ignored my whines and gently threw me in the car in the backseat and he quickly boarded the driver's seat, speeding out of the park.

"DREW!" I roared out, "I said to stop this car now!" Oh boy, I was angry at Drew. How could he do what he did to Brendan and run away with me like a coward. I hated Drew so much! He had no right to hurt any of my friends!

"We're going to your house," Drew said calmly, still ignoring my whims.

There was nothing I could do at the moment. Though I did have the option of jumping out of the car, but I'm not that desperate to get out. So I sulked in my seat, hotheaded and steaming with anger.

Once we parked in my driveway, I grabbed my items and stormed out of his black sports car. I was about to pound on my door, but then it opened and a grass haired woman stood at the door surprised by my sudden appearance, "May."

"Mrs. Hayden?"

She smiled at me and looked at the walking figure behind me, "Drew."

Drew, who was staring at his feet looked up, "mom? What are you doing here?"

Before Mrs. Hayden could respond, my mother came through the door and greeted us cheerfully, "May! Drew! Perfect timing you two! Mrs. Hayden and I would like to tell you something!"

I peered over at Drew and he seemed as surprised as I was, I guess he wasn't informed about whatever was coming next. Drew and I were seated in the loveseat as our mothers sat in two separate cushioned chairs.

"May," my mom began, "since it's winter break, Mrs. Hayden came up with the idea that you stay up in their winter house for the break with Drew!"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked out. I was already angry at Drew and now they want me to stay in a winter house with just him?!

"Yes May," Mrs. Hayden began, "it's just the two of you, but I raised Drew to be a gentleman, so I assure you nothing will happen to you."

"A gentleman eh?" I mumbled out under my breath, which was only loud enough for me to hear. Hard to believe after the display I saw of Drew a few minutes ago..

"Did you say something May?" Mrs. Hayden asked curiously.

"Nothing ma'am!" I smiled at her, "That… that…" I wanted to say that this was a horrible idea! A stupid idea! But like I said before, I have no choices anymore. "Was a wonderful idea," I hesitantly laughed out.

"Good!" My mother chirped out happily, "you'll be leaving tomorrow morning!"

"What?!" Drew, who hasn't spoken since we came in, and I yelled in unison. Oh boy, some winter vacation this will be…

**--------------» «--------------**

_Ahh! It's 5am and I'm writing this! So sleepy…_

_Good night!_

_Please leave reviews! At least 10 please!_

_Until next time._

_-Coolystar89796_


	8. The Only Gift I Need

**Author's Note:**_ Longest Chapter so far! _

_It's another late update! xD _

_Also I didn't pull an all nighter for this one! I did an all morninger. xD _

_Oh and __**thank you guys sooo much for your entire reviews last chapter! I was so happy! **_

_That chapter had the most reviews in it! I hope this chapter will be the same as well! _

_OH MY GISH! Drew is sooo OOC in this one! Dx I tried not to, but it just makes the story more interesting this way if I made him act like he's going to! Sorry!_

_Well enjoy the story!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon at all. :3_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _"May," my mom began, "since it's winter break, Mrs. Hayden came up with the idea that you stay up in their winter house for the break with Drew!" _

"_WHAT?!" I shrieked out. I was already angry at Drew and now they want me to stay in a winter house with just him?!_

"_Yes May," Mrs. Hayden began, "it's just the two of you, but I raised Drew to be a gentleman, so I assure you nothing will happen to you." _

"_Good!" My mother chirped out happily, "you'll be leaving tomorrow morning!" _

"_What?!" Drew, who hasn't spoken since we came in, and I yelled in unison. Oh boy, some winter vacation this will be…_

**--------------»Chapter 7 : The Only Gift I Need«--------------**

My face was droopy as it stared out into a white abyss of snow that fell from the sky. Currently, I was in Drew's sports car, which I was pushed into by my mother earlier this morning.

I couldn't do anything at all to prevent me from leaving, and my dad tried as well…

**--------------» «--------------**

"No! No! No! No! No!" My dad yelled out. We were all in my bedroom discussing my new plans for winter break with my dad. He had responded to the idea the way I exactly wanted him to. There was no way I'm going to that winter house with just only Drew in it! I was pretty sure my dad would get his way, he always does.

"Norman," my mother stated sternly, "we don't have a choice."

"I don't care anymore!" His arms began to flail around everywhere, "I don't care! Getting my daughter married to that jungle head rich boy is one thing! Though making _that_ Drew boy and _my_ May stay in a winter house is pushing the limit!"

I was laughing so hard at my dad while my mother gave me death glares. For the first time, he had a vote from me. This was quite entertaining indeed.

"Norman!" My mother yelled out, "Mr. Hayden would put you in jail if you don't allow this! Do you remember?"

My dad stopped, "but-"

"I don't want to do this either, but we can't leave May and Max like this!"

I stared gloomily down at my feet. I thought of how amazing it was to change a mood of one person by just one sentence. My father sighed and looked at me, "May, what do you want?"

I shifted my gaze up at them with watery eyes. Here is another decision that I had no say in, "I'll go," I said reluctantly.

My father looked sympathetically at me as he placed his coarse hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry May."

I forced a fake smile on my dreary face, "I know."

**--------------» «--------------**

The drive to the winter house was three hours, and for the first hour Drew didn't talk to me and continued to drive as if I wasn't in the car. There was an uncomfortable air of silence between us.

"May," he hesitantly spoke, "are you still umm… angry?"

I ignored him. Uncomfortable silence or not, I still hated him for hurting Brendan like that for no reason, and now that I think about it, that wasn't the first time he did that.

After another few minutes, Drew began to speak again, "May, please, you can scream at me or hit me or whatever you want, just don't give me the silent treatment please?"

I wanted to stay silent, but I couldn't help it, "I hate you Drew Hayden."

Drew smirked, "that's a start at least. Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"You shouldn't have punched him like that."

"I said I was sorry."

"That doesn't heal his wounds now does it?"

"Look, when we get back to Petalburg I'll make it up to him in any way he wants."

"Whatever," I stated bluntly, shifting my weight in the seat.

"I'll make you talk to me somehow, I mean I do have two weeks to do so," he said in triumph.

I sighed, "two weeks, too long for me to handle," I mumbled under my breath.

**--------------» «--------------**

My eyes slowly opened, since on the ride I fell asleep out of boredom. I looked around my new settings and saw walls of wood and a big, fuzzy blanket over me. I also had noticed my parka and boots had been removed and placed over at the wooden desk… so much wood…

Once all my senses came back I began to smell smoke and some other bad substance. I began to panic. Who the heck makes a full house of wood anymore?! It's too dangerous to do that!

"Drew! Drew! Drew!" I yelled out as I jumped out of my bed.

Drew came in bursting through the door, "what happened May?!" He asked in an alarmed way.

"Drew!" I squealed out. There were smears of ashes on his face. I ran up to him in an urgent manner, "it smells really bad and I think the house is burning!"

I watched for Drew's reaction expecting him to drag me out of the house and watch the house burn down, though it wasn't the reaction that I had expected. His face went into a flushed, pale color and his mouth hung open.

"Drew!" I began to shake him, "didn't you hear me?! I said there might be a fire here! You have the ashes on your face for proof! Let's go!"

I bet he began to feel slightly nauseous from my shaking for he grabbed my arms and gently pinned them against my sides. His face had tints of red on them.

"Uhh Drew," I began, "a-are you okay?" I stuttered out starring into his flustered emerald eyes. I totally forgot everything; the fact that I hated him and that horrible putrid smell of burning material that flared up my nostrils.

"I-I was uhh…" Drew looked away, "there are no cooks up here and I uhh…"

"Oh," I said in shock. The glint of paleness in his eyes showed me that he was hurt by what I said. I did need to consider that he was born and raised rich. So he probably never really tried touching the kitchen until now.

"I'm sorry May, it's just that I really don't know how to cook and-"

I smiled, "don't sweat about it!" I was so hypnotized by his jewel-like orbs that I never noticed, until now, of how Drew's arms wrapped around my tiny frame.

I blushed and quickly slinked out of his grip. I turned around while crossing my arms, "I know how to cook, so I'll do the cooking." Everything came back to reality and I remembered that I was angry at him. "Now leave Drew," I stated coldly.

"So the ice queen has returned. So I presume you're giving me the cold shoulder again?"

I swung myself around, "get out Andrew Hayden or you won't have any dinner tonight!"

He smirked at me with the black smears across his face, "okay. Good luck with the kitchen," Drew said as he sauntered out of my room.

"Humph!" I closed the door behind him and locked it as I changed my clothes. Once I was finished I went out and decided to explore the house.

My eyes gazed around all over the place. It was huge! It was only a one story house, but the area it covers was a great amount. I looked in all the doors and groveled in amazement at them. That's when I had noticed that Drew wasn't in the house. That jerk left without saying anything…

My legs brought me to the kitchen, which I had almost collapsed at the sight of it. It had become a great big mess! Some smoke came from an empty pan left on the stove, blobs of mixed substances laid on almost every other space of the counters, and everything was everywhere!

I mumbled angrily to myself as I started cleaning the kitchen.

It took an hour to clean the mess and I was so tired by the time I had finished. Well at least Drew left out all the cleaning material he could find to save me the trouble to do so, but he could at least clean up his own mess!

While I was thinking about that, I heard the door swing open and closed. Most likely it was Drew, but I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I thought that maybe, like he always does, he would go after me.

Slowly I got up from my bent position and decided to start cooking. That's when I heard my stomach growling. I giggled to myself lightly as I hummed my way around the kitchen looking for _clean_ pans.

I grunted, "I guess I have to talk to Drew for the pans." I sighed as I began to walk around to the living room, but before I completely entered, I heard a woman's voice, making me stop in my tracks.

"Drew," the voice said sternly, "I told you this will never ever work! Why do you make it harder for yourself?!"

I slightly peeked from behind the wall and my eyes widened as I recoiled my head back behind the wall. The woman that Drew was talking to was Mrs. Hayden! What was she doing here?! What is she talking about with Drew?

Drew sighed, "mom, like I told you before, I'm tired about how you and dad put people in jail for their loans and-"

"But Drew," Mrs. Hayden had cut him off, "we just want you to be happy and content."

"I'll only be happy and content if you stop ruining the lives of other families!"

"What?! Your father and I don't ruin families, they ruin it for themselves! What has made you act this way?! You never cared before! Is it because of that stupid girl from LaRousse?! Forget about her Drew! She's _gone_!"

I didn't hear Drew's response, if he did say something.

"Look Drew, I love you son, but you're just hurting yourself. I want you to be happy. I promise you Drew, if May does not love you by the time of your wedding, then I'll personally see to it. We only let you have your way to marry her since you begged, but if it doesn't work out then we won't hesitate." Mrs. Hayden picked up her belongings and kissed the top of Drew's head. "I'll have to take my leave now." She made her way to the door, "oh by the way, remember what I told you today Drew please." With that she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Drew grunted and plopped himself on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

I was confused at the moment. Drew had told me that he was forced to marry me, but according to Mrs. Hayden he chose to marry me. Like before I wanted answers to my questions that grew in my head by the second.

As I quietly walk into the living room, I took a seat next to Drew. I waited until he was ready to talk to me.

After a few minutes of sitting uncomfortably in silence, Drew lifted his face. "You heard everything didn't you?" He mumbled out for only the both of us to hear.

I noticed the grey dullness in his eyes. This was not like him, but I nodded at his question.

He turned away from me, averting my gaze, "so now I suppose you want answers."

I didn't respond because he knew he had to explain either way.

Drew sighed and stood up while stuffing his hands in his pocket. He began to speak while his gaze looked distantly at the blank white wall.

"My parents," he began, "are very wealthy people. My father working in the government and my mother being a very successful surgeon. They began to unfairly loan their money to other people. They knew that those people that they had loaned to were never in the ability to pay them back. As a result they began placing people in jail for their own entertainment. I opposed to their ideas and searched up the latest family they had 'loaned' their money to, and as you probably guessed it was your family I found. I found out everything and anything about your family to try to avoid the horrible outcomes."

"Where do I play into all of this?" I said, breaking his trace like state.

"Wait, don't get too eager now. I was getting to that part," he said while giving me another one of his infamous smirks.

He had gone back to his trance and continued. "I was trying to find a loophole in your situation. Every idea I had was turned down, except one. Which was to marry you May. _I_ chose to marry you on my own free will to stop my parents from hurting more people."

The brim of my eyes were teary again as he told his story. I always blamed him for being the misery in my life, about how he never even considered the other people around him, but he had actually cared about other people other than himself. I wanted to go up to him and hug him tightly, but I could move from my dazed position.

"Though, I wasn't always like this. Before last year I could have gave a damn about what my parents did to others. It wasn't any of my business so I took no part in it. That was before I met Marlene, a girl I met in LaRousse. Marlene was a girl in a lower status then me, but she was sweet and kind to me even though she knew that I was a loner in school and no one ever really liked me. I loved Marlene so much for that, but my parents had ruined everything for her." I could see Drew's tears streaming down his hurt face.

I could feel myself getting jealous of this girl that I didn't even know. I didn't know why I was getting jealous of her. Was it because Drew said he had _loved_ her?

"My parents had put her parents in jail too. Marlene, on the other hand, committed suicide because everything was too much for her. After her parents went to jail, she had dropped out of school, even though she was really bright and talented in school. She went to go look for a job, but could never seem to stick to one job because of her constant mood swings. Her whole personality has changed from that point on. She became grouchy and mean. She hated me and my family so much that when I went to go talk to her she threatened to kill me." Drew suddenly fell onto the floor sobbing, "I wish I could have done something sooner for her! It wasn't fair! She didn't do anything to anyone and she had to suffer because of my parents! I-I-"

"Drew," I mumbled out. I got up from the seat and hugged him from behind, wetting his back with my tears. I always thought of him as the bad guy, when actually he was trying to become my savior. "I'm sorry."

**--------------» «--------------**

A week has passed since then. Drew became his regular self again within a few hours, but I changed my whole attitude towards him. For one I didn't hate him anymore. Telling me that he did this for my family made me feel warmer and closer to him. Though he could be lying, but he didn't seem like a lie at all.

The days had become the same, cold and icy. Even though we went outside every day, it had become dull just throwing snowballs at each other.

"Hey May." Drew came in the living room where I sat on the floor cuddled up in a blanket next to the fire place. It was six in the morning, but I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up.

"Hey Drew," I smiled at him and went back to warming myself.

"You want to do something different today?" He sounded excited about his plan in his mind.

Then again I was eager too from hearing the word _different_, "what?"

"Let's go snowboarding! It's not too far from here and I already reserved everything out."

"Snowboarding?" I said dully. I never went snowboarding before and I didn't want to look like an idiot in public with no skills of snowboarding what so ever.

"Why? You don't like snowboarding?" There was a hint of disappointment in Drew's voice.

"No!" I lied out hurriedly, "actually I'm a pro at snowboarding!" Another lie.

"Really now?" He had lifted one eyebrow in suspicion. Looks like he saw right through my lie.

"Really!" I got up from my seat on the floor and came up face to face with him. "Let's go and I'll show you!" With that I ran to my room thinking _what the hell did I just do there_?!

**--------------» «--------------**

We had reached the lodge by eight and got our equipment. We rode a ski lift to the top of the hill, but I clutched onto Drew's arm for I was afraid of heights. Though Drew didn't seem to mind my clingy presence. It was either he enjoyed my sudden closeness or is just really a pervert. Once we reached the top we ventured out to find a perfect spot to start down.

I looked down from the top of the hill and got dizzy. It was so high up.

"Are you okay May?"

I gulped and tried to remain calm. I had to remember that I was a 'pro' at this. "Yeah, this is a good hill!" I chimed out nervously. I looked down at the snowboard, how do you put this thing on? There were so many latches.

Drew seemed to see my sudden tension, "need any help there pro?"

I took the same sarcasm from his voice, "no thanks! I can do this by myself." I was surprised that I was able to latch on everything right, but I couldn't move afterwards. How come people on television make this look so easy?

"Okay then," Drew said while putting on his goggles, "I'll meet you down there." He then moved down hill so professionally, performing minor tricks here and there. I noticed some girls off to the side drooling all over him and giggling at his supremeness.

I rolled my eyes and placed my goggles on. I took a big gulp, "here goes nothing." Then I moved myself and went downhill and not even halfway through I fell forwards and rolled down the hill for the rest of the way. I stopped rolling right by Drew's feet.

He was smirking at me from above, trying to hold back a burst of laughter, "a pro huh?"

I blushed deeply, "shut up!" I extended my arm to him, "help?"

He laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. When he did, he securely wrapped one arm around my waist and held my other hand in his. His face being only centimeters away from mine. "Well, I could help you out there pro." He breathed on my face with his warm breath.

I pouted and struggled out of his grip, but it was really hard to move in while my feet are planted into the snowboard. "Fine," I said finally getting away from him.

With that, he became my instructor for the day. He was so close to me though when I couldn't get the position right. He slid his hands under my arms and shifted my waist to the proper position. I blushed madly whenever he had helped me.

Once we were finished I did a pretty good job of just going down the hill. He smiled at me in his victory of teaching and we went back to the lodge since the sun was going down.

There we returned our snowboards and went to go eat something before we went to the car. When we both got in the car, the ignition wouldn't start. "Damn, come one, work." Drew kept trying, but it was really a fatality. "Guess we have to walk back to the house. The car ran out of gas."

"What?!" I shrieked out, "you didn't refill the car before you came here?!"

He shook his head, "nope, but I do know where extra gas is stored in the house. So I'll come back for the car later."

"Though isn't there a gas station nearby?" I looked around, but couldn't see anything but the lodge, which was closed by now.

"Come on, let's go." Drew took his keys and got out of the car and I soon followed, taking the backpack that I had brought along with me.

He came around by me and grabbed my hand, "don't let go okay? It's dark and I don't want to lose you."

I blushed madly once again and nodded. He shook his head and smirked at me and we made our way to our cabin.

I noticed while we were walking, there was no way Drew could have driven. The road was covered in snow. It was dark and cold, the wind blowing and howling louder with each step we took.

"Drew, I can't see anything!" I yelled out, trying to fight the wind.

"It's okay! I think we should shelter ourselves somewhere first!" Drew held tighter to my hand, pulling me in whatever direction. I had to trust him now for the sake of my life.

After a few more minutes of wondering around in a blizzard, he had found a small cave. We both entered it and sat down taking a rest. It was dark in the cave, and Drew only had a tiny little flashlight.

"Are we going to stay here Drew?" I asked a rhetorical question.

"Of course we're going to stay here. Where else would we go?" Drew had pointed his flashlight in different places, "looks like I found some wood to make a fire. Lucky us." He gave me the flash light to hold as he began to set up the fire place. For a guy who didn't know how to cook a thing he was sure pretty handy in making a fire. Soon after there was a huge fire.

I turned off the flashlight and huddled close to the fire. "How do you know how to make a fire Drew?"

"I was a boy scout when I was younger." He seemed embarrassed by the fact that he was a little boy scout. "My parent's forced me."

I laughed, "Well at least your good for something," I added sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." He took a seat next to me. I was shivering next to him and I felt him put his big jacket around me. "There, you're way too cold."

"But what about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Drew had laid down on the floor with his arms around the back of his head. "You should get some rest soon May. It doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon." I watched him closed his eyes and he smirked, "by the way, you can cuddle up to me anytime you want."

There goes his ego again, "yeah sure." I replied sarcastically.

After what seemed like hours in silence, I finally felt sleepy and without thinking I went next to Drew and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**--------------» «--------------**

The sunlight had beaten down on my face and forced my eyes to open. I was still cuddled up next to Drew, but now he had his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Just like a little kid. I reached my hand up to gently stroked his hair.

With that one touch, I saw Drew smirk. With his eyes still closed he responded to me, "I see you took my offer and now you're advancing on your own."

I felt my face become red hot, "no!" I yelled out in my defense, "it was just really cold and you have body heat so I decided to lie down next to you."

He opened his eyes revealing his emerald eyes of mischievous, "yeah sure. Then why were you touching my hair?"

I had to come up with something quick to cover, "because there was something in… it?"

"Really now?"

Ugh, this has gone on far too long! I groaned and rolled away from him. "YES! I wouldn't cuddle up to you because you smell!" That was a lie; he smelled really good, he smelled like a mint.

"Mhmm." He said getting up while stretching his arms out. "Well all I know is that that was one of the best sleeps I ever had."

I averted from his gaze and got up. "Hey, looks like the blizzard stopped. I'll go check if it's okay."

"Hey wait May!" I threw his jacket at his face and ran out at the edge of the cavern. It looked perfectly safe. Though playing a little trick on Drew won't hurt anybody. So I walked out of the cave and looked both ways. "It's safe now Dr-" I made my arm go out of sight of Drew and pulled myself away from his vision. "AHHH!" I yelled out.

"May!" I heard him run out of the cave. Once he was out I pounced on him and smiled. "Gotcha."

He was surprised at first, but then smiled. "Fine. You got me there."

I crawled off of him and helped him up. "Let's go back now! I'm hungry!" I whined out while dragging Drew to the cabin.

"Are you always hungry?"

"Shut up!"

**--------------» «--------------**

_December 25, 2008 (8:24am)_

_-Christmas! _

_-Still stuck with Drew, but only until tomorrow!_

_-I miss my family_

_-First Christmas spent without them_

_-My present for Drew is…?_

**--------------» «--------------**

I went to the kitchen to make myself some hot chocolate on Christmas day like I always do, and then I saw a present on the table in the seat that I always sat in. It was a small red box with white dots around it. I read the card attached to it.

_Merry Christmas May. Hope you like it._

_ -Love, Drew_

The small tints of scarlet hinted on my face again. "_Love_ Drew?" I mumbled out.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

I was startled by Drew's voice. I turned around and saw him in his plain black shirt and sweat pants while he was leaning on the door frame. "Uhh… yeah." I said hesitantly.

I opened the box and found the necklace that I had adored over at the mall in the outskirts of Petalburg. It looked exactly like it, but instead of the ruby and sapphire jewels, there was an emerald and sapphire jewel on it. I held it up in front of my face and opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything.

"Merry Christmas May." Drew said to me as he stood next to me. "I sorta changed up the necklace a little bit, I didn't like the ruby so I changed it to emerald, I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, "thank you Drew. It's beautiful."

"Here, let me put it on for you." He took the necklace and placed it around my neck. "There, it looks nice on you."

I looked down at it and then at Drew. "Thank you."

He smiled, "no prob-"

I had kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He smiled back at me, but then he gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. This time he didn't move away quickly like he had done before. I was shocked at first, but then I slowly began to wrap my arms around his neck as his hands moved down from my face to my waist, pulling me in closer to him. We stayed like that for a long time, but we both released each other for the lack of air. Our foreheads leaned against each other as we looked at each other, blushing.

"Merry Christmas Drew." I breathed out, not letting him go.

"Merry Christmas May." He breathed out in the same manner before pulling me back into another kiss.

**--------------» «--------------**

**Author's Note:** _Oh my gosh! Longest chapter so far! And I'm sooo hungry right now! I began writing this at seven in the morning and now it's almost ten thirty in the morning._

_Yeah, but I bet you all saw a kiss coming right? xD Ha-ha, this is one of my favorite chapters to write! X3 Because Drew's secret is revealed about him making the wedding plans and what not. :] Also a real kiss! :D_

_Thanks again so much for all of your reviews from my last chapter! I was sooo happy! That's the most review I got for a chapter EVER! Thanks so you so much!_

_Please do the same with this chapter! _

_Leave a review please! At least 10 reviews! _

_Until Next Time! _

_-Coolystar89796_


	9. Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

_Late update once again! Though I bet you all saw a late update coming right? I hope so. I don't want to disappoint anyone because of my lateness! Dx_

_Gosh, I have this major, major writer's block right now! _

_The beginning is really screwed up cause of my block, but the ending, I was pretty satisfied with. _

_This week was a killer, I had tests every single day and then this weekend I was busy since there was a carnival. X) I'm sorry I have a life too! :O_

_Oh and an important thing that I would really like to point out is that THERE IS NO SEX IN THIS STORY! Sorry for those who were hoping, but that was never in my plan to put it in there. I would only go as far as a really, really detailed make out. xP Sorry for those who thought there was going to be sex in this!_

_Yes, now about the next three chapters, including this one; is a filler sort of thing. Though they don't really have heavy meaning in them. They just basically show the growth of May and Drew's love life. xD _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon!! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _I had kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He smiled back at me, but then he gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. This time he didn't move away quickly like he had done before. I was shocked at first, but then I slowly began to wrap my arms around his neck as his hands moved down from my face to my waist, pulling me in closer to him. We stayed like that for a long time, but we both released each other for the lack of air. Our foreheads leaned against each other as we looked at each other, blushing. _

"_Merry Christmas Drew." I breathed out, not letting him go. _

"_Merry Christmas May." He breathed out in the same manner before pulling me back into another kiss. _

**--------------»Chapter 8 : Resolutions«--------------**

It was interesting when I got home from my winter break. Well it wasn't really over, I still had a week left. Though, just like what happened with Drew before, my dad began to play detective with me.

"So May," he began in a deep voice, "did that Drew boy touch you at all?"

"Nope," I said casually, lying through my teeth.

"Are you sure?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure dad," I sighed out, "unless he touched me while I was asleep…"

"Say what?!" Oops, wrong thing to say. "He touched you while you were sleeping?! Wait till I get that little-"

"Dad!" I flailed my arms, "I was just joking! Drew didn't touch me and I didn't touch Drew! We were both good little angels." He examined my hardened expression carefully. I tried my best to keep a straight face, but I could feel it twisting into a demented shape.

My father sighed roughly, "Okay, I trust you."

I smiled at him, "why would I lie to you daddy?" I knew why - because you'll kill Drew if you knew exactly what happened. I watched him nod, he slowly turned away from me and he began to stalk off. I sighed in relief, what a close call that was.

"I know when you're lying May Maple!" My dad popped up behind me yelling out. My heart raced out of my chest and I fell to the floor. When did he get behind me?!

"Dad!" I yelled out at him. He just stared boldly at me, hoping, wishing that he had cracked my armor of defense. "You've been watching too many detective shows," I mumbled out.

"I heard that!" My father whined out, "I only watch them twice a week! Not to mention it challenges the brain and-" He endlessly ranted on and on. I let out a deep sigh and sat there in body, but my mind wondered somewhere else for the meantime.

--------------» «--------------

I swung myself steadily on a low swing in the park. The sun was setting and all the children already left the park with their parents.

Today was the day when Drew promised to apologize to Brendan. I decided to tag along just in case they start quarreling again.

I hummed to myself while looking down at the necklace Drew gave me. I also made the decision that I wasn't going to take this necklace off at all. Not because I like Drew or anything, but because it's umm… really pretty…?

"So I see you're still wearing that."

I gasped out and abruptly turned my head to the figure that said that. I smiled; it was just that familiar face of Drew. He was leaning on the post with his arms folded across his chest and had the same smirk planted on his face once again.

He looked around and about, "so I see your friend isn't here yet," Drew sneered out.

I ignored his sarcasm, "he said he'd be here. Don't worry, I know he'll come." I glanced at my watch, it was already six thirty five, Drew was pretty early. I told the both of them to arrive at six forty five. I shifted my gaze up at Drew, "why'd you come early?"

He smiled and bent down just enough to hover over my head. "Well to see you of course."

I could feel the heat running up my face and I averted his gaze, "you'll still see me anyways even if you came on time."

"Yeah, but then _he_ would be here and I wouldn't have any time with just you," he mumbled as he laid his head on mine.

I was flushed and I could feel my heart racing, "b-but didn't we spend enough time in your winter house?" I stuttered out.

"Not enough time for me," he tilted my head up to face him. I felt stupid just staring at him with my mouth ajar. Our faces were just inches away, and I could see Drew closing the gap between us. I could feel his warm breath tickle my face, but then he stopped when he heard someone clear their throat.

We both turned our heads to the noise and saw Brendan there with an unpleasant look about his face. "Hey there May," he stated coldly, "Drew."

Drew backed away from me and went straight up to Brendan, "hello there Brendan. As you may already know I came here to apologize for punching you. Sorry for that. Also to make peace with you upon May's request."

Brendan crossed his arms and smirked, "well I thought May was just bluffing when she said you wanted to apologize to me, and especially make peace with me."

I frowned, "why would I lie about that?!" I yelled out at Brendan from the swing set.

Brendan peeked over Drew, "don't worry May, I still love you."

I eyed Brendan before looking at Drew's reaction. His fists were tight together as if he was ready to punch Brendan. I raised myself from the swing and walked over to the two rivals. I grabbed Drew's arm hoping that it would stop him from starting another fight, which it did since he unclenched his fists.

Brendan looked over with a jealous gleam in his eyes, "can we hurry this up? I still need to do better things than to watch you two make out," he sneered out with a harsh tone that was visible in his voice.

"Brendan…" I mumbled out. "Look, I have to marry Drew okay? It wasn't my choice." We all stood in an awkward moment of sudden silence, then it looked like Brendan was about to speak, but Drew had beaten him to it.

"Though you already had fallen in love with me right May?" Drew smirked out enjoying the look on Brendan's face.

"Drew," I growled out, "Stop it." I elbowed him and he flinched.

"No May," Brendan began, "its fine!" He laughed out while grabbing my free arm, "because I'm going to make you fall in love with me no matter what! I'm not going to lose to some pickled hair freak."

"Fine," Drew smirked out, "I'm not going to lose to some persistent little pest. Deal?" He held out his hand to Brendan.

"Deal!" Brendan grabbed Drew's hand and shook it. Both of them had smirks smacked on their faces and fire was visible in their eyes. Both had their arm linked in one both sides of my arms.

This wasn't my plan at all… I sighed, "I asked for a truce, not a competition."

--------------» «--------------

_December 31, 2008_

_-New Year's Eve_

_-Going over Drew's house for dinner _

_-Organic Milk tastes so good!_

--------------» «--------------

I closed my notebook and went over to open my window while drinking my milk. My dad was watering the yard right under me and I waved at him happily.

Today was the last day of the year, and that means new adventures await in the upcoming year! I also have to worry about my marriage situation, though I'll deal with that later. A lot will change in the next few months, I can feel it growing within me. I leaned on the window sill sipping on my milk while thinking about everything that happened this year that was memorable and what not.

The cool breeze tickled my face and the blue sky above can make you become so lost in the moment that you don't even notice anything that may be coming from behind you.

"You know, I'm glad you're drinking milk. You are pretty small for your age."

I spitted out my milk and dropped my half filled cup out of the window.

"Argh! MAY MELANIE MAPLE!" My father screamed from below. I peeked over to find my dad in his gardening apron, holding a running hose, and drenched with the milk that flew out of my window. At least I didn't take the glass cup this time or else that would have hurt him badly.

"Uhh… sorry dad!" I yelled out before shutting my window and closing the curtains. I sighed out before turning around to see who made me drop my awfully delicious milk. Though I turned around to find the big teddy bear that I was usually placed in the corner of my room right in front of my face.

"You know, you are startled easily aren't you?" I saw Drew peek out from the side of the teddy bear he was holding.

"You know, you have a tendency of sneaking up behind people." I said with the same level of sarcasm in my voice as he did.

He chuckled as he placed the bear over to the side. He slipped his finger under my chin and lifted it to face him, "though I never said to throw your glass of milk out your window and soak your dad now did I?"

There goes the heat again, rushing through my face. "W-what are you doing here anyways?" I stuttered out.

He chuckled once again before turning around, "well to come and play with you of course. Our bond is sort of corrupted if you haven't noticed."

I tilted my head to the right, "corrupted? What do you mean?"

"Nothing important really, though there is something more important you need to know anyways." He eyed me strangely.

"What is that?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you," he gestured his hand for me to come towards him. I went over and he gently cupped my face moving his face closer to mines and my eyes began to shut close.

I felt his breath on my left ear, "you're such a tiny pervert you know that?"

My eyes fluttered open and my face had a full visible tint of red on it. "What?!" I shrieked out before backing away from him. "Out of all the people in the world to be called a pervert from it is mister master pervy himself?!"

"Well think about it, you always blush whenever I get too close to you, so I presume by your actions that you are actually thinking that something would happen between us." He smirked out in triumph at me. "I mean, I don't mind anything happening between us anyway."

I gagged out in irritation and shrieked loudly,** "Get out of my room Drew Hayden!"** I pushed him towards the door and he didn't fight back so it made it so much easier for me. Though when we reached the closed door he stopped me from pushing him by grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to him.

"I'll get out, just give me one kiss," he said slyly.

I gulped loudly and blushed furiously, "I-I"

He released me and laughed loudly, "you are so fun to mess around with," he patted my head like I was a little child.

My face turned red with anger and I shoved him out of my room locking the door after slamming it right in his face. The nerve of that guy to toy with me like that and treating me like a little kid. Now I thought about how I have to spend the rest of my life with him! _It had made my blood boil!_

--------------» «--------------

"May, please look at least a little bit more presentable," my mother pleaded as she examined my outfit.

"Mom," I whined out, "this is good enough." I wore a red blouse that had white polka dots on it and a black mini skirt with a nice pair of shoes. That's all I really needed to wear. Unlike my mom, who was dressed in her elegant night dresses, I like the style of cute and comfortable.

My mother shook her head in disagreement as she got into the car along with the rest of us. We were heading to Drew's house to have New Year's eve dinner there and to spend the first hour or two of the new year over there.

Once we got there I just stared in amazement at his house. It was not a house actually… it was more like a mansion! It was in fact in the middle of the woods, but it was beautiful.

Once we rung the doorbell, we were greeted by a maid and she led us through the house and into the dining room. While on our way to see our hosts, I observed the house inch by inch.

Everything was white and gold. The stairs were those fancy types of stairs that swirl up and they were made out of marble. Red roses were in a vase almost everywhere around the house and large paintings of ancestors were hung about the white walls.

There we saw Mrs. Hayden, who wore something like my mother's outfit, Mr. Hayden, who was dressed in a suit, and Drew, who was dressed in a long sleeve button down black shirt and with dress pants. I began to think that my attire was inappropriate for the occasion that was presented before me.

I was placed right in front of Drew at the table and my father quickly took the seat next to me. I shook my head at my father's behavior towards Drew and me. I wonder how he will act when I have to see Drew every day for the rest of my life.

A few minutes into the dinner we were served with a buffet of food and I helped myself. The adults were chatting about something and Drew and I stayed silent eating.

I felt something gently kick me underneath the table, and I looked across to find Drew smiling brightly at me. I smiled back and we just sat like that not moving an inch. We stayed like for a few minutes until a roll of bread hit Drew in the head.

"Huh?" he said before looking down at the roll of bread that knocked him in the head and then began to direct his attention to my father.

I also directed my attention towards him and he was giving Drew death glares. Drew smiled sheepishly and held up two fingers indicating _peace_. Though in return he received the finger across the neck sign which meant, _look at my daughter funny and I'll eat you for breakfast tomorrow!_

I looked at my dad in shock, he would never do such a thing! "Dad," I hissed out, "stop it."

He looked down upon me and then glared at Drew again before going back into his meal.

I shook my head in utter confusion. I looked up and saw Drew staring at me once again. I decided to apologize so I mouth out _I'm sorry_ to him.

Drew shook his head indicating that I didn't need to apologize for anything. Then he had mouthed something to me that caught me off guard. I stared at him with my eyes widened and my mouth hanging open. He smiled again at me before returning to his meal.

I wanted to believe that it was my imagination that was playing around with me of what he might have mouthed. Most likely I was mistaken. Though I could have sworn that he had mouthed out to me was _I love you._

My mind began to race along with my heart and my whole body began to feel light and weak. Maybe he had just mouthed _elephant shoes_ teasing me again just like he always does. Though I didn't know how to react at that moment. I felt as if a huge wave of happiness rushed over me for no reason, since I didn't really like Drew that way. He is a seductive young guy after all, so playing along with his tricks were hard to avoid.

Through the rest of the dinner I could feel him kicking me gently every now and then to get my attention, but for now I just had to ignore him. I didn't know how to respond to something he didn't directly say to me.

--------------» «--------------

After dinner, Drew seemed to have disappeared into the house somewhere. I would have gone to go look for him, but I was afraid of getting lost in the huge house, so I just sat down quietly on the couch next to Max. The adults were laughing and talking loudly, but that didn't really bother me since I was spacing out most of the time.

After what seemed to be years, Mrs. Hayden approached me and sat next to me. "May dear, you look so lonely over here all by yourself! That was so mean of Drew just to run off like that without saying anything!"

I forced a smile on my face, "no it's okay. He probably has something to do." It was really hard to act friendly around such a person like her. She was wearing that mask that Drew had showed me over the break. She had that happy person act visible to everyone when really underneath it is a person who torments others for fun.

"Nonsense, the fireworks are going to start soon. Why don't you get Drew and bring him down here so we can all be together on the first seconds of the new year."

"Sure," well at least she gave me something to occupy myself with. It might take a while to find where he was though, "where would he be?"

"He's most likely in his room. He always locks himself in there," she sighed out, "though ever since he has met you, he has been coming out of there more often than he did before. I'm glad he's getting out of that stuffy place!"

I laughed nervously before getting up, "so which way is his room?"

"Oh, go up the spiral stairs, make a left turn, go all the way down the hall, turn right to find another flight of stairs, go up those, and then his room is right there," she explained casually.

"Uhh," my brain was fried from the directions, "okay."

I managed to find my way to the spiral stairs and I went up. Once I was up there I looked left and right, both sides had really long hallways. "Umm… do I go left or right?" I wondered trying to remember the directions Mrs. Hayden had given me. I decided to make a left turn. "Okay, now I have to go all the way down the hall." I mumbled to myself trying to remember the directions though she had explained them quickly and they were hard to be followed. Once I was all the way down the hall I saw the other flight of stairs that she talked about and I went up them. I saw a single door at the end of the hall. "That must be Drew's room!" I chirped out proudly.

I knocked on the door, though no one opened it after a few minutes. I knocked again, still no answer. I was about to go and turn around, but I knew Drew was in there. I opened his door slightly and looked inside. "Drew? Are you in here?" I went in completely and closed the door behind me.

Drew's room doesn't look like it had belonged in this mansion. It was big, but not elegant as the other places in the house. It was dark and dreary in there. Though around the room were red roses in vases everywhere. It reminded me a little of beauty and the beast. I thought that if I probably touched any of the roses Drew would come out in a beast outfit and roar at me, and I didn't want to be startled again so I avoided the roses.

I looked about the room and in the dimness I didn't notice that the ceiling fell open and a ladder leaned against it. "Probably that's where Drew is, " I mumbled to myself, climbing up the ladder. I peeked out from the edge of the hole and saw the person I was looking for sitting there on the roof quietly.

I smiled to myself before coming up on top of the roof. My noise made Drew look over my way in surprise. "You need help there princess?"

"No!" I yelled out to him, "and don't call me princess!" I said as I crawled my way over to him. "What are you doing up here Drew?"

"I don't know. I just want to be here I guess." He said while looking into the black sky.

"Oh," I began to shiver. It was cold up here and I was wearing a mini skirt and a shirt. Though after I began to shiver I felt something go over my shoulders.

I looked up and saw Drew putting his jacket over me, "you're going to catch a cold out here. Let's go inside." He began to get up, but I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him back down next to me and I buried my face in his arm.

"No. Stay here." My voice became muffled from being in Drew's arm.

"Fine, but we're going inside soon. I don't want you to catch a cold."

I released my face from his arm and smiled up at him, "okay." I chimed out happily. I gripped onto the jacket since the breeze was cold and strong. "You know, your parents are looking for you. They want us to come down so we can spend the first minutes of the new year all together."

Drew shook his head, "nah, my parents know that I'm always on the roof on new years. I don't know why they would send you to come and get me."

"Huh?" I always spent the new year's counting down with my family, why wouldn't Drew do the same?

"Ten," Drew began.

I was confused at first, but then I understood why he began to count. I looked at my watch and saw there was only ten seconds left till it was 2009.

"Nine," we said in unison, "eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We both yelled out into the dark abyss. Then the fireworks began to explode in the night sky, making it shine with a cycle of color.

I giggled lightly at our childish act, I turned and faced him, "happy new year Drew." I looked deep into his emerald eyes that were filled with passion and love in them. They were so different from the other times I had looked into them. Usually they had a distant look in them.

He nodded, "happy New Yea- mmph." I had kissed Drew on the lips right there and then and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I just couldn't restrain myself from doing so. At first Drew was shocked as much as I was from my action, but eventually he deepened the kiss between us. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me so close to him.

I gasped slightly when he had pulled me into him, and he had taken that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and began dancing and gliding along with my tongue. We kept at it until we both lacked of oxygen that we had both pulled back. I laid my forehead on his just like I did before, but this time we were both panting heavily.

I could see his infamous smirk rise on his face, "see," he breathed out, "I told you that you are a pervert."

I formed a smirk of my own, "don't act as if you didn't like it you pervert."

"True," he said before he dived down at my jaw line and began kissing it, slowly going down my neck. I bit my lip to prevent any noise to come out of my mouth, it was working at first, but he had hit a weak spot. "May," he began in between his kisses, "I… really… want… you… to… know… that… I-"

"Drew? May?"

I gasped at the voice and both Drew and I pulled away from each other and looked at the person who was speaking. "Max?" I squeaked out. His head was popped out of the small hole in the roof. His eyes were widened with shock and stared in disbelief at us.

After a few seconds Max regained his senses again. "Umm… sorry to disturb you two, but everyone is looking for you guys downstairs."

"Oh okay." My face was flushed with red, how could I have let my little brother see that?!

"Oh and May," Max began, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I saw." He smiled at us.

"Thanks Max," Drew and I said in unison.

"No problem," Max said as he began climbing down the ladder.

I looked over at Drew and laughed. He just stared at me and he shook his head playfully. That's when I remembered he was about to tell me something before Max came up. "Hey Drew," I began, "what were you going to tell me before Max came up?"

I saw him blush and scratch the back of his head, "oh it's nothing really." Before I could respond he nudged me towards the hole in the roof, "we need to get down there before they come up here themselves. I don't like people going into my room."

Reluctantly I agreed and we both went down and towards our family. Though all I could think about was how I acted on the roof. It wasn't as if I regretted what I did, it was that I lost all my senses back there. I blushed when I thought about how that was the first kiss of the year, and secretly in me I was hoping that my year would end with a kiss just like that one.

_The kiss under the stars and fireworks._

_I also made a new resoluton this year:_

_Love Drew._

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:** _Ta da! Done! :D _

_Yeah I didn't like the idea that I sorta ended the chapter the same way as I did with the other chapter, but I didn't have any other ideas._

_Also, please beware of thrown in metaphors or similes in my story, I sometimes don't even notice I do that until I re read my chapter over again. _

_Also with the whole "elephant shoes" business, it does seem to look like "I love you" when you mouthed it out. Try it! :D _

_Most reviews last chapter! I got 19 reviews! X) I was super happy!! __**Pease be generous and do the same with this chapter as well! **_

_Please review! __At least 10 reviews please!__ :D_

_Until next time! _

_-Coolystar89796_


	10. Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

_AHH~ LATE! LATE! LATE! _

_Late Valentine's Day! This chapter is… sorta bleh. I don't consider it as my best writing. Dx Though like I said before, this chapter is included as sorta of filler. _

_Also thanks for your entire reviews last chapter! _

_And all of your requests and suggestions are like seriously coming up soon! _

_They're all coming up in the favorite I'm going to write after the chapter after this one. xD_

_Which is chapter 11! :D Can't wait to write that one! _

_And by the way, this story has only (including this chapter) 5 more chapters left before the ending of it all. Dx _

_WHY DO I KEEP GETTING A WRITER'S BLOCK?! D:_

_Well I'll stop talking now, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**____I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters at all! Thanks! :D_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap:

_The kiss under the stars and fireworks._

_I also made a new resolution: _

_Love Drew._

**--------------»Chapter 9 : Cupid's Arrow«--------------**

After that one night on the rooftop with Drew, the rest of January was pretty much a drag. When school started again I've became too busy to really notice around me.

Drew was into his studies as well, but always stayed close by me. At first I wondered why, but then it occurred to me that he was probably trying to prevent Brendan from coming close to me.

Brendan on the other hand was persistent to the point where it annoyed me.

Though this second week of February bothered me more than anything else. It was Valentine's week, which meant that Brendan and Drew's rivalry will spark up again.

I tried a lot of things to try and keep me away from school this whole week.

_Monday: Chicken Pox_

My mother sighed while she carefully examined me, "you seem to be tricking me May."

"Uhh…" I groaned out, scratching my pretend red spots that were drawn onto my skin.

With a final nod she spoke, "yup, you're definitely tricking me."

"B-but how do you know for sure?!" I whined out.

"You had chicken pox when you were four."

**FAILURE**

_Tuesday: Stomach Virus_

"Ow… my stomach hurts," I groaned out.

My father rumbled through the medicine cabinet, "Here drink this," he said as he handed me a pink bottle.

I examined the label carefully and my face went pale.

_Diarrhea gone in a blast!_

**FAILURE**

_Wednesday: Flu_

My mother stuck the old fashioned type of thermometer in my mouth since our modern type of thermometer was missing. I wonder who hid it – I mean, where did it go?!

"I'll go check on Max's breakfast, keep that in your mouth until I come back."

I nodded, "okay mommy."

My eyes followed her as she sauntered out of the room. After making sure she was gone, I jumped up from my bed and turned on the desk lamp, placing the thermometer on the light bulb.

I kept it on there while listening intently for footsteps. Soon later, I heard her light footsteps coming back towards my room. I quickly shut the lamp off, stuck the warm thermometer back into my mouth, and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers over me.

My mother sat on the side of my bed when she walked in and she took out the thermometer from my mouth, "you must really be sick May."

"Uh-huh," I agreed with her. Finally my plan was working after two days of failure.

"You better get out of that bed May Melanie and put on some clothes for school before your flu gets any worse!" She exclaimed as she threw the covers off me.

"B-but," I coughed out, "I'm sick."

"Mhmm…" She crossed her arms and tapped her right foot, "with a hundred and thirty degree fever?"

**Another FAILURE**

_Thursday: Rabies_

"Hey May, have you seen the – what the…? May!" My father yelled out from the door, "what happened to you?!"

'Foam' was spurting out from the right corner of my mouth. I moaned out in what seemed to be pain. "I think," I grouched out, "that a rat is in the house and it bit me in my sleep."

"A rat?!" My father yelled up as he jumped up and ran out of my room.

I sat up from my bed, staring oddly at the door. "Afraid of rats huh?" I mumbled out. A few minutes later he came back wearing a hockey mask, a thick jacket, rain boots, and he wielded a golf club. "Okay! Where's that rat?!"

I was still in too much of a shock to say anything.

After I didn't respond, he ran towards my bed, "aha! I bet it's under your bed!"

Oh no. "Wait it's not under my bed!" I yelled out, but it was too late. He had already swooped down on all fours looking under the bed. "Where are you Mr. Rat?! Aha! I think I found you!"

I sincerely hoped that he had actually found the rat that I made up... My eyes were shut closed.

"Hey! This isn't a rat! This was the bottle of whip cream I was looking for!"

"Oh…" I mumbled out, slowly turning my head towards my weirdly dressed father. As I thought, he was holding the whip cream in his hand. The note attached to the whip cream was also still posted on it.

_Dad's whip cream, don't touch it! :D_

"May Melanie Maple!"

**FATALITY**

_Friday: Last Chance_

I woke up again at five in the morning to raid the fridge for my next scheme, but I didn't exactly have a plan in my mind yet. Though I know I'll find something soon.

My body was in a bent positing checking the drawers of my fridge, with only the light that the fridge exerted as my only way of seeing anything.

"May, what are you doing? Trying another way to get out of school?"

I froze and slowly turned around. With the limited light I had, I made out the shape of my parents standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Umm…" I got up from my bent position and closed the fridge, eliminating any visible light.

"You are going to school May, no _ifs_ or_ buts'_," my mother stated sternly as she turned on the kitchen light, which pained my eyes at the beginning.

I sulked and pleaded, heck; I even hid under my covers and pulled out a tantrum, but all ended with a sigh from the brunette heroine.

--------------» «--------------

At school I was really cautious. I walked at a brisk pace and looked from left to right repeatedly. I was relieved when I reached my locker and I didn't see any sign of any crazy valentine boys that could be after me.

I began to unlock my locker and once I opened it, a whole bunch of daisies flooded out of my locker. With my hand still on my locker handle, I looked down at the pile of various colored daises. I just stared at it and so did the other people around me.

My mouth dropped to the floor and my eye began to slightly twitch. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" I yelled out, swooping down and collecting the flowers that were lying on the tile floor of the school. With an armful of daisies, I looked around of wondering where to put them. I looked towards my locker, no, I needed that space. Then I looked at the garbage can. I would be hurting peoples' feelings if I threw it away in there, so no.

I thought for a while before I came up with an idea to rid of my problem. I gathered all the flowers and shut my locker. I began to walk around with the daisies in hand, going up to people and smiling at them. "Here, take some, as much as you want. Happy valentine's day!" I said repeatedly around the school.

I sighed and leaned on my locker when I finally got rid of all the daisies. I checked my watch, five minutes till the bell. With my eyes closed I tried to open my locker, which was already unlocked, but it wouldn't open.

My eyes fluttered open to find a hand pushing against the locker. "Eh…?" I turned around to find Brendan bent down at my level and smiling at me.

"Yo May, I guess you don't like daisies." I gave a half heartedly laugh. Both of his arms were placed on the wall, blocking any entrance or exit from me.

I blushed at his sudden closeness, "you're the one who stuffed up my locker with daisies?"

He nodded, "because I love you, and I'll tell you that every day until you repeat those words right back at me with meaning in them."

I felt like barfing, that line was so corny! And I honestly thought no one could be as corny as Drew, but seriously, Brendan just passed that level with flying colors.

"So will you be mine this Valentine's May?" He looked at me steadily with his ruby orbs.

"Well there's one problem with that Mr. Daisies," a voice cooed out as I was grabbed by the hand and magically out of Brendan's hold. Before I knew it, I found myself against Drew's chest with his arms around me protectively. "May," he began to hiss out, "is mine only, and I don't like sharing many things. Especially _her._"

I peered over to look at Brendan's reaction. His hands were in his pocket and his face looked annoyed. "Well, you haven't even known her for a year and you act like you've known her all your life. Who are you Drew Hayden to tell me that she belongs to the likes of you?"

I struggled out of Drew's grip, but he wouldn't budge. "Drew," I mumbled.

"Well it's because I think that I'm the one that May actually loves around here," he stated smugly.

I saw Brendan's fist curl up tightly, ready to strike Drew. Drew on the other hand, shifted his position, getting ready for whatever Brendan was going to do.

Before Brendan could say anything, the bell rung.

"Oh no!" I shrieked out, "we're late now!" I ran over to my locker to get my books and then grabbed Drew by the hand and dragged him to class with me. "Let's go Drew!" I said hurriedly without looking back at Brendan.

I bet Drew was smirking at Brendan, and Brendan's blood was boiling at the precise moment I grabbed Drew's hand; which indicated that I had chosen Drew over him. Which I did, but I didn't want to tell Brendan 'no' straight up into his face.

Once we were out of Brendan's sight Drew freed himself from my grip.

"Huh?" I looked at him, "is something wrong?"

"I'm not going to class today." He stated simply as he began to turn around.

"Wait, why not?" I wanted him to stay with me today because he's my only excuse for Brendan not to get too close to me.

"Just because," he turned around to face me, "don't worry, I'm pretty sure I made it clear to Brendan to stay away from you." Drew nudged me towards the door, "get to class missy. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

I frowned before getting into the classroom. The rest of the day was filled with bears, hearts, and chocolates. Also a lot of Brendan, but I ignored him. Was I suppose to see Drew tomorrow? Probably, he was my fiancé after all, so why shouldn't I have to go see him… on Valentine's Day.

--------------» «--------------

The rays of the sun glinted on my face of my open window. I groaned glumly, "who opened the window?" Slowly and steadily I got up and stretched my arms out and yawned. My heavy eyelids opened slowly and when they did, it gazed around my red and white room… that had rose petals all over it.

"Hmm…?" I was thinking Brendan did this again and my mom let him in since he _was_ my friend. Though I looked at my cell phone and found a text message from Drew.

_(7:45am): Hey May, you probably know that my mom set us up on a date today… well, I canceled it. Sorry, I got sick today. I'll talk to you later._

I sighed. I guess I won't be seeing Drew today as I hoped for.

On the other hand, Brendan that idiot. Both him and I know that my mother loves him as her own son, so she can't refuse but to let him in.

I went over to my windowsill and found a rose lying there with a note tied to it. I picked up the rose curiously and read the little note attached to it.

_May, _

_So I hear your original plan for valentines got canceled, so I decided to take in for your sick fiancé. Don't worry; I'm your friend who's hoping that we can maybe be more…_

_As I was saying before, this is my special valentine's for just the two of us, so no one else, but us (and the exception of a few individuals know about it – doesn't include your parents) _

_So go get changed and when you get outside look into your bush on the far right corner of your garden._

_-Your Secret Admirer _

Is… this some kind of prank? I shook the note lightly to find that it was folded and there was still some more information on that folded piece.

_P.S. This is no prank or scheme. Don't panic because everything will turn out perfectly. I know it. _

I sighed and began to get ready to go outside for this mysterious surprise in the bush. I dressed in a navy and red shirt, a white jacket, and a pair of slightly torn jeans. I stuffed my cell phone in my back pocket and ran downstairs and out of the house without anyone noticing.

Probably mom and dad went out, since their car wasn't there, and they dropped off Max over a friend's house. So I locked the door once I got out of the house with the hidden spare key in the front porch. I dashed over to the bush that the secret admirer was talking about and began to dig in it. I looked like a complete idiot, separating twigs and leaves just for a 'supposed' something that would be there.

After a few minutes of battling with the rough twigs of the bush, I found a very small, white bear that held a note. I gently took the note from it and opened it.

_Well, if you've gotten this far, you're one step closer to me. Probably you figured out, or not, that this is a scavenger hunt. Follow these notes and accept gifts from people at the given locations for at the end of the journey you'll find me. If you don't want to do this, it's okay with me as well. _

_If you decide to stay away from my scavenger hunt: _

_-Have a fun Valentine's Day! Enjoy the gifts you already received, you can keep them. _

_If you decide to venture on: _

_-Go to the park's playground. Someone is waiting for you there with your next clue. _

_Whatever you choose I don't mind. Just have fun with it because I worked pretty hard to set everything up, but as if I have any troubles at all. _

At his last sentence I could already picture that smirk on this person's face. His or her ego was expressed in a new way invented: in words. For some reason I feel as if I know this person very well to imagine their smirking face.

I thought for a while about whether I was going to play the game or stay home and sleep. Well, there was no competition there.

Before I left the house, I grabbed my messenger bag and gently placed both the teddy bear and the rose in there. I also placed the two notes in the front pocket of the bag.

I began to voyage on my journey towards the park. Along the way I thought about who would go through all this trouble just to make a scavenger hunt for me.

Once I went into the park I ran towards the playground. There I saw younger children running around and a full grown man swinging himself on the swing set. Two thoughts came into my mind. He was either the children's father or a pedophile.

The man looked up towards me and smiled.

I forced a smile on my face for I had to be polite as well. A rush of panic went over me as he got up from the swing and walked towards me.

He handed me a red teddy bear that had a note tied to it. "Here, it's from sir," he said warmly.

"Sir? Who is your sir?" I asked while taking hold of the little bear.

"He doesn't want to be known ma'am. Please forgive me," he said while bowing slightly and he walked away, "happy valentine's day ma'am!"

"Thanks," I mumbled to him as he sauntered away.

I took the note from the red bear and read it to myself.

_May,_

_Glad to see that you decided to go on. Well you're another step closer to finding out who I am. Your next clue is at the shopping plaza; in the coldest place in the area. _

"Eh?" I've never been really good at riddles before… so this was quite the challenge.

I began to ponder about what the coldest place in the shopping plaza was as I began to walk over to there.

Once I got there, not many people shopped around. Though everyone that was there looked like they were on a date with someone. For some strange reason, I felt slightly jealous of all of them. Though I never really had anyone before as my valentine.

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "The coldest place here…"

"The coldest place here! Go get your ice cream!"

My eyes fluttered opened and my head swiftly turned around and there I came face to face with a penguin two feet taller than me. Well it was actually a guy in a penguin costume.

"Get your ice cream miss!" The penguin yelled out at me as he threw me a strawberry ice cream pillow at my face.

I pulled the pillow away from my face, "hey! What's the- huh?" The big penguin was out of sight. "Where did that fat penguin go?!" I pouted as I examined the pillow that he threw at my face.

The pillow had a note tied to the bottom of the cone. I opened it and read its content.

_See May, not as hard as you probably thought. Nothing is complicated about this hunt I've given you. I _want_ you to find me, believe it or not. I want to be with you, though it'll be too boring if I just asked you out. Plus I don't know if you would have said yes or no to my invitation. I should probably get back to the subject though. _

_Your next clue lies in the heart of the water. _

"What?" I shrieked out, "the heart of the water? Where the heck is that?! I thought this guy said he _wanted_ me to find him!"

"Did you hear that today is a great day to rent a boat and go fishing in the Petalburg Lake?"

I peered over behind me and saw two girls talking among themselves on a bench.

"Really? There must be a lot of old men over there," the girl said to her friend glumly.

"Or, a lot of young, hot guys!" The other girl exclaimed. "We probably might even find a valentine there! Or a _love note_," her voice emphasized on the last two words, 'love note.'

This idiot of a secret admirer must have hired them. I stuffed the note and the ice cream pillow in my messenger bag and dashed out of the shopping plaza.

As I ran, I began to wonder who really is doing all of this. Was it Brendan? No, no, unless he really became really desperate and wanted to show his love in a new way. Could it be Drew? It couldn't be… he told me he cancelled the date that his mothers had set up for us because he was sick. Then who could it be?

When I reached the lake, there were tons of boats. I walked over to the edge of the lake where it was vacant and looked at the people in the boat. Most of them were young people with their dates. They all just talked and laughed full heartedly at whatever they were talking about. I felt that pang of jealousy again as I continued to watch them.

I just stared off at the distance and began thinking that Drew was the one that I should love, but I feel like I would get hurt if I fully, completely fall in love with that jerk. Was the reason for my jealousy of all these other people coming from the absence of Drew? My mind completely had drifted off as I sat in the grass.

After a few minutes I felt something wet slap against my leg. I looked down at my leg and saw a fish laying on it.

"AHHH!" I yelled out as I scooted away from it. I continued to look at it in shock and finally realized that the fish wasn't a real, live one since I saw on its side that it had a paper tied to its neck.

I crept upon it with great caution and touched it quickly. Once it didn't move I sighed out in relief and grabbed it. It was indeed soggy and it was a stuffed toy animal just as the others were. The paper tied to it was laminated to prevent it from getting damaged. As with all the other notes I received, I opened it and read it.

_This one was a total given since I saw you staring out into space. So instead of you trying to look for it, I threw it at you, but when you read this I most likely already left the area already. Seriously May, don't space out or else I won't get to see you face to face! _

I blushed, my 'valentine stalker' was watching me and I made myself look like a complete idiot.

_Luckily for the both of us, this was your last challenge. All you have to do now is go to the fishing shack and follow the rose petals that lie on the floor. Then you'll be able to find me. If you come at the precise time, that I hope you do, then the sun will look beautiful from where we'll end up. _

_Love,_

_Your Valentine Stalker_

_P.S. I probably thought that's what you named me, but if it isn't… then wow, I feel like an idiot. _

I shook my head at my 'valentine stalkers' post script. He is truly an idiot whoever this person is. I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was about to set soon. Maybe he wanted to see the sunset with me? I blushed. That was really something you would see in a cheesy romance movie, but it just seemed so perfect. Standing there with a handsome guy holding you caringly while watching the sunset.

After I was over my side tracked imagination, I ran over to the fishing shack and around the back I saw the trail of petals that he was talking about. I followed them watching everyone of them carefully as if they were going to attack me at any moment if I didn't do so.

It was a pretty long trail, so I decided that I should just keep on walking without even watching the blood red petals intently as I was doing so in the beginning. I was so lost in my own head that I didn't even notice that I bumped into someone.

I felt hands grip tightly on my shoulders, pulling me closer into the unknown body.

"I told you not to space out," a warm, gentle male voice said while nuzzling his head on my hair.

I blushed, knowing that voice. I pushed away from the man and glared at him. "I thought you were sick!"

He flashed another one of his infamous smirks at me, "I am sick."

His loving emerald eyes stared into my glaring eyes, "oh yeah?! Then prove that your sick Drew Hayden!"

"You really want me to prove it?"

"Yes!" I yelled out at him, "I don't care if I get sick either, now show me!"

He shrugged. "If you said so," he grabbed my waist again and pulled me close to him again, "your wish is my command," he whispered out, tickling my face with his warm breath.

My face was flaming hot and my body shivered from his simple touch. His lips pressed gently against mines and swiftly parted away from me. "I'm sick of not seeing you."

"Y-you're s-s-so c-c-c-corny," I stuttered out. Darn, I lost all feeling and senses in my mind and body.

Still not moving an inch away from me, Drew began to speak normally. "Well how did you enjoy my game? I spent all day yesterday paying stubborn people to deliver everything and asked Max to set up your room as well."

"What?! Max knew about this?!"

He nodded simply, "well I did cancel the plan my mom gave us and made up a new one. I watched you the whole day, so that considers me as your valentine stalker."

I smiled, "you idiot. You made me do all that to come and see you? _You_, out of all the people in the world?!" I said teasingly. In reality, he was the one person that I wanted to see most.

He pushed me away slightly and put on a grave face on, "May, what I really want to tell you tonight is something important and I don't care if I make a fool of myself saying it, but I'll only say it if and only if I have your permission to."

I tilted my head to the right, "uhh… go ahead." My face looked calm, but I felt my heart racing rapidly. What was he going to say?! Will he say those three words that… mean… everything to a person?

"Okay, here goes nothing." For the first time, I saw that he was actually nervous. He took in a deep breath and began to speak, "May I-"

_Thud _

_Thud _

_Thud_

"Huh?" We said in unison as we looked down to the floor. On the floor laid three rolls of bread.

"Bread?" Drew said in confusion.

In my mind I suddenly saw something similar to this…

_I felt something gently kick me underneath the table, and I looked across to find Drew smiling brightly at me. I smiled back and we just sat like that not moving an inch. We stayed like for a few minutes until a roll of bread hit Drew in the head. _

"_Huh?" he said before looking down at the roll of bread that knocked him in the head and then began to direct his attention to my father. _

I came back into reality and began to look around. "DAD?!" I yelled out furiously into the broken dusk.

_Some Valentine. _

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, made the ending ambiguous. You can come up with your own ending. xD _

_**EXCEPT**__ for Drew saying those three magic words to May!_

_Again, this is probably my worst chapter EVER. _

_Sorry for the late update and the crappy chapter! _

_I hope you'll still review! _

_Please Review! __At least 10 Reviews please!_

_I promise to make the next one better! So please continue to follow along with the story! _

_Until next time! _

_-Coolystar89796 _


	11. Simple Heart's Rhythm

**Author's Note: **

_Hi! Another Chapter, filler! :D _

_Though this filler is better than last one… Gosh how I __**DESTEST**__ that chapter! _

_Thanks for everyone's reviews even though it was a bad chapter. XP _

_AHHH! Can't wait till I write the next chapter! _

_(__**Hint**__: Small snippet of it at the end of the chapter! :O)_

_Well, enjoy this next chapter! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters! So please don't sue me! :D_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap:

_Some Valentine._

**--------------»Chapter 10 : Simple Heart's Rhythm«--------------**

"I don't see why we have to do this," I said with my arms across my chest.

Drew just kept pushing me, "because today is a Saturday and nothing is really happening in March so might as well go out on a date right?"

We were outside on my front lawn. Earlier, Drew unexpectedly came to my house and asked me to go with him. I refused at first since today was the day I promised Misty and Dawn that I would go hang out with them since it has been a long time since I've done that. Though, my mother forced me to go with him for the better good of my family.

I sighed, "Fine," I got into the passenger's seat of his car as he walked over to the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" I asked with visible irritation in my voice.

"Movies," Drew said as he drove out of my driveway.

"Oh joy," I stated sarcastically, "you know, you owe me one."

"Hm? What and how do I owe you?"

"I was supposed to hang out with Misty and Dawn today until you showed up and decided to take me out."

"Sorry May, I'll make it up to you and your friends."

I sighed. He wasn't going to cancel this 'date.' I like Drew and all, but he was being so unfair. Just because he 'saved' my family, he thinks he can decide anything and everything! "Whatever." I sulked and looked out the window.

When we got to the movies Drew handed me a bunch of money telling me to buy anything I wanted while he go pays for the movie. I went up to the counter and just got two small popcorns and two medium drinks. I didn't want to share with him right now. I was still pissed.

"That's going to be ten dollars please."

I gave the clerk the money Drew gave me and as she calculated the change, my worst nightmare began.

"Hey look! It's May!" A high voiced squeaked out.

I cringed slightly, and I pretended not to hear the little voices in my head. I was just feeling guilty that I lied to Misty and Dawn. Yeah, that must be it. I told them I was sick so I couldn't go with them and then I go out with Drew instead of my friends, that I cherish oh-so-much.

I heard their footsteps come closer to me with every lie that could come into my head. I prayed that it wasn't them, that it was some random person that I didn't know and that they just made one big mistake!

"See, I told you Misty, it was May I saw."

I grabbed the change, the popcorn, and the drinks before I turned around with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Hey there you guys," I laughed out nervously.

Dawn was there waving and Misty was with her arms crossing her chest while she stared angrily at me.

"Well if it isn't miss May Maple. What a coincidence we would run into you here, especially for someone who has the flu," Misty stated with visible sarcasm in her usually sweet tone.

"Look you guys I could totally explain why I li-"

"Yo May." All our attention went towards my dear grassed haired fiancé. He came by me and took his popcorn and drink from me. "Hey there Dawn, Misty," Drew said as he took a handful of popcorn and plopped it into his mouth.

Misty and Dawn just shifted their gazes from me to Drew repeatedly as we all stayed in silence.

"Well, we should probably get going May, the movie is about to start soon." Drew grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the opposite of Misty and Dawn. Then he stopped in his tracks and turned around back towards Misty and Dawn, "sorry for taking May away from you guys, she's on a date with me."

I looked back at my friends to see their mouths hanging slightly open. I could understand why Dawn would do that, but Misty? She knew everything, but I guess when you cancel plans with her for some guy, it really gets to her.

Drew began to drag me away from them again, and as we left I looked back at them and mouthed out _help me_ to them. Though they just shook their heads in the negative and Dawn mouthed out _I'll text you_ to me as I disappeared into the theater.

Drew and I took our seats in the middle of the theater and I sighed, "so what movie are we seeing?"

"The Haunting in Connecticut, Gary said it was pretty good."

"A-a-a h-horror mo-movie?" I stuttered out. Truth is, I hate horror movies, and I always get so scared after. I become slightly paranoid from watching scary movies.

"Are you scared?" Drew asked as he peered over to me.

"N-not at all!" I said as I took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into my mouth. I didn't want to look like a scared loser because I know I am not one!

"You sure? We can go watch another movie if you want," he said caringly as he tried to find my true emotions that I covered up.

I wanted to pull him out of the theater and watch something else, but I needed to show him that I'm not scared! "No, its fine, I've wanted to see this movie for some time." I lied out as I stared at the screen.

Before the movie started Drew whispered into my ear, "If you need to hold onto something when you get scared, I'm right here next to you." He chuckled as he went back to his normal position and shifted his attention back to the screen.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at his head. "As if Drew Hayden!"

He shook his head to get the popcorn out of his hair and they all fell onto the ground, "thanks a lot May."

"No problem!" I yelled out.

"Hey! Shut up! We're trying to watch the movie here!" Someone from the back of the theater yelled out to us. That's when I noticed that movie did start.

I gulped loudly and tried to think of happy thoughts as I watched the movie.

--------------» «--------------

_1 hour later_

The popcorn bag shielded my face and my eyes were shut tightly, though I could still hear everything.

"No! No! Please don't- Ahh!" I could hear the screams that came from people in theater and the blood gushing sound effects from the movie. I opened one eye and looked over towards Drew who just sat there quietly as we watched the movie. He watched it as if it was a boring movie and there was no monster killing people and pulling out their guts!

I couldn't take it anymore. I bent over towards Drew, avoiding the screen, and breathed on his face.

He looked over to me and he was blushing, "M-May?"

I giggled lightly, "Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

"But, you're going to miss the best part!" He yelled over an ocean of screams.

"But I really got to pee Drew," I said in the same manner, "it'll only be a second I promise!" Before I let him respond I got up and dashed out of the theater. Once I was out I sat over at a nearby table and sighed.

Then I heard the other chairs of the same table being pulled out. I looked up and saw Dawn and Misty there smiling.

"So, why are you out here and not in there with Drew?" Misty asked with a melodic tone in her voice.

"None of your business!"

"Oh May! I didn't know you dumped Brendan for Drew! What an unexpected thing you would do!" Dawn yelped out, changing the subject completely.

Misty slapped Dawn in the back of the head, "I told you that she never went out with Brendan! Heck, I told you everything that May told me! How come you don't understand anything?"

"Ow, you're so cruel Misty." Dawn whined out.

"By the way May, I thought you always hated horror movies," Misty began, "so why are you watching that movie?"

"I didn't pick it!" I grunted out, "Drew picked it and I don't know why he's taking advice from Gary Oak!"

Misty gave a distorted face. Gary was your typical high school playboy. He dated three girls at one time and tried to ask out both Dawn and Misty. He also tried to ask me last year on the first day I got there.

"I hope he doesn't take advice on how to triple date girls," Misty said sarcastically.

I wanted to believe Misty was wrong, that Drew only took advice from Gary for the movie and nothing else. I got up from my seat, "well I better get back in there; Drew might start looking for me." I waved at both of them as I walked back towards the theater.

"Tell us everything later May Maple!" They yelled out from across the room as I reached the door.

I looked back at them as I reached for the handle, but then the door opened and slammed me right in the face. I toppled over and stumbled to the ground. "Ow! What the heck is your problem?!" I yelled out as I grabbed my nose that currently had an immense pain in it.

"Sorry May!" Drew said as he bent over me, "are you okay?"

I looked up to him with slightly watery eyes and nodded. He grabbed my hand and helped me up back to my feet. "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the face like that May. Come on; let's go back inside the theater." He tugged on my arm excitedly as he said that.

He opened the door and on the screen was his name, and all the people around us were saying _aww_ or _oh my gosh! That's so sweet!_ After Drew's name faded from the screen the ending credits began to roll.

I looked over to Drew, his head was down and he muttered to himself.

"Hey Drew are you okay?" I asked concerned as we both got out of the theater.

"Fine," he muttered out, "wait for me outside okay? I need to use the restroom really quick."

I nodded and walked outside. Drew seemed really mad about something. Or could it be he was more depressed about something? Did it have to do with his name being on the screen?

After a few minutes, Drew came outside. "So where would you like to go?"

I thought about what I liked to do when I got aggravated, "hmm… let's just go for a walk!" I grabbed his hand and began to walk in a random direction.

After a few minutes of walking, with our hands still intertwined with each other, we ended up in an empty parking lot. Drew took his hand from mine and turned away from me.

I got annoyed by his act, why was he acting so strange? "Drew, what's your problem?!" I yelled out at him, "you know, if you're mad at something don't take it out on me!" A second that followed my sentence, thunder blasted through the air.

Drew turned around to me angrily, "First of all, I'm pissed because nothing ever goes right!"

I was slightly taken back from his intimidating act, though I fought back with my own toughness. "Then tell me what you're pissed off at then, maybe I can help." I reassured him in a softer tone, but it still had visible intimidation in them.

I saw Drew's fist curl tightly together and his teeth clenched, "there is no way you can help!"

"Why not?! I'm your friend Drew, you can tell me anything! I want you to trust me and to know that I'm here for you no matter what!"

I saw his body shaking slightly. The rain began to pour in small droplets. "Because," he stated in a low voice, "it deals with _you_."

I gasped lightly as Drew stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders roughly, not enough to hurt me, but enough to keep me in place. "Everything deals with you! No matter what I try, I always get interrupted or you're just not there to witness it!"

My mouth opened, but no words came out of it. What was Drew talking about? Was there a reason why his name was on the movie screen when we both came in? Was it related to why he acted this way?

The rain poured harder now and it was soaking the both of us. Drew didn't seem to notice the rain or anything else for that matter since he still kept looking at me with bold, intent eyes. "Drew," I muttered out.

Drew began to yell over the pouring rain, "May, what I'm trying to say is-!"

My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"I love you!" He yelled out. "I loved you ever since the day I met you and now I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my days with you and only you May!"

This was what I was waiting for since the day I've vowed that I'll fall in love with Drew. "Drew I-"Drew had pressed his warm, damp lips against mines and didn't hold back. He forced himself into my mouth and explored it roughly. I was caught by surprise, but then after a while I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We both broke apart and laid my head on his shoulder. "You idiot," I whispered out.

"I may be one, but for sure, I'm your idiot."

"You're so corny, it's not even funny."

He chuckled, "I'm glad I got it out though because I truly meant every word of what I said and I'll never take any of it back. I promise." He pushed me away from him and carried me bridal style.

I blushed at my current position, "Drew! Put me down!"

"I always wanted to dance in the rain since I was younger, though my parents would never allow it." He began to twirl me around in circles.

"Drew!" I squeaked out as I laughed. I never knew how childish he was until now. "Put me down!" I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held on tightly as he kept swinging me around repeatedly.

I laughed and enjoyed every second of this as we continued to play in the rain together.

--------------» «--------------

"Drew," I giggled out, "where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, I'm positive you'll love it," he said as he walked while holding my hand.

I couldn't see anything at the moment because earlier, after we changed out of our damp clothes, Drew had placed a blindfold over my eyes saying he had 'something special' to show me. As usual, I couldn't refuse, so I placed the blindfold over my eyes and let Drew become my guide.

We've been walking for a while now, and I was getting a little bit impatient. Though I have tamed my patience very well since Drew was there.

He had abruptly stopped and my body crashed against his, "hey, give me a little warning before you stop there will ya?"

He chuckled, "we're here now."

A smile grew on my face, "really? That means I can take off this blindfold now right?"

"Yes May."

With that, I eagerly took off my blindfold and stared in awe.

It was a small hilltop in surrounded by trees and a small fence in the edge of the cliff. Not only can you see everything from up there, you had a perfect view of the sunset.

"I always come here when I have problems. I had a similar hill like this back in LaRousse, but I think I like this one better. I bought it once I came here, no, before I came here." Drew grabbed my hand and he sat down, leaning on a tree trunk while bringing me down along with him.

I blushed for I sat in his lap and his head laid next to mines as we both stared out at the sunset. We both stayed in a comfortable silence; words were not currently needed for the moment since our presence there was enough.

After a while, Drew decided to continue his story and I was willing to listen.

"I knew that I would most likely get aggravated with my parents more than ever since my decision to marry you, so I bought this small area. Also I bought it because I never lived with them. I always lived on my own in LaRousse in a smaller house than what I have now here in Petalburg. No one is allowed in here but me, and now I'm letting you come here too when you need to. Here, no one can bother you. You can cry, scream as loud as you want, and get mad at anything up here because no one is judging you. It could be _our_ secret sanctuary." He emphasized on the word 'our.'

I loved the sound of that. A place where the world couldn't hurt you anymore and you can be who you need or want to be without anyone making fun of you for doing so.

I snuggled my head into his chest and closed my eyes enjoying the slight breeze that whistled through the air. Soon later I felt myself begin fall into a comfortable darkness.

--------------» «--------------

My face cringed slightly and my eyes forced themselves to open. Once I opened them, I began to look around at my current surroundings forgetting that this was the last place I've seen before I fell into my slumber. It was dark now, but dim lights surrounded the area making it have a bright glow which had made me feel at home.

I still felt Drew's arms around me and they tightened slightly when I shifted my head. I looked up at him and there he was sleeping soundly. His head was against the tree and he snored lightly.

Once again I snuggled in his arms and held his hands, squeezing them lightly, and his hands began to intertwine with mines. I could hear his breathing change and now it was easy to notice that he was pretending to snore.

"I know you're pretending," I said softly into the night.

He laughed lightly and opened his eyes, "I think I may have opened myself too much to you because you seem to know me so well."

"Maybe," I sighed out. Didn't he want me to know who he really was? What he truly feels about life, about the world, about me?

His arms tightened around me and cradled me more gently now, "I love you."

I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly, feeling the small tiny burn from that kiss. He smirked at me. I knew he was up to something again, but I didn't feel like it was something bad, but something joyous. He shifted his weight along with mines and we both fell lying in the grass. After that, he came pouncing on top of me and he was still smirking.

I decided to tease him a bit. "You know, if my dad saw this, he would kill you for real this time," I laughed out remembering those times with the mini rivalry between my father and Drew.

"He probably would, especially if he runs out of bread to throw at my head." He laughed along with me and made a melodic sound that was shared into the night sky.

"You're an idiot."

"How many times have you told me that?"

"A lot," I said while smiling at him. I touched his cheek gently and stroked it before bringing it down to my face and kissing him lightly. He kissed me back with more passion than before.

My hands ran through his soft hair. His tongue ran across my lower lip asking for my permission instead of just bursting in as he did before. I wanted to teach him a lesson for just trespassing without permission, so I kept my lips shut tightly together. He still ran his tongue against my lips more desperately now, but I refused to let him in still.

I giggled lightly to myself and he grunted at my amusement. He then dropped his body on me unexpectedly and that had made me gasped. He found an opportunity to slip his tongue in and he did. I felt his smirk of victory against my lips. Then I lightly bit his tongue making him jump slightly.

I fought for my dominance in my own mouth, but I gave in. I was actually thankful that he kept his hands to himself because I knew I wasn't ready to do anything at the moment and I wanted to wait till we got married. Though he was stubborn, for he kept going back for more after we took our fifteen second breaks.

I pushed him off, breaking our kisses. He frowned as he sat in the grass. I ignored his act, "that is enough mister!" I said teasingly as I helped him up to his feet.

"One more _please_?" He gave me an innocent smile.

I looked at him, "one more only okay?"

He nodded, "then I'll bring you home to your loving family."

I smiled and kissed him quickly and began to run down the hilltop, "come on Drew!"

I saw him smile and then frown. I saw his lips begin to move slightly… and the words that they formed worried me.

_Gomenasai. _

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:**

Gomenasai_ is a Japanese word that means 'I'm sorry.' _

_That was for those who didn't know what Gomenasai meant. _

_This chapter is terminated! :D It was indeed better than the last one and then you see a new conflict! :O _

_TOPIC CHANGE! :D_

_Okay, so the next chapter is more light and fun, that is why I want to write sooo badly! It is like a little break from all their hardcore dealings and emotions and stuff. xD Here is my snippet of it!_

Her sapphire eyes peered over to me gleefully, but then she glared at me and turned away.

"Huh?"

That's when I heard light giggles behind me. I turned around to find three very attractive girls trying hard to get my attention. Though, I didn't like them so I turned away from them. May was the only one I really wanted.

_There, no more preview! xD_

_Please review! __At least 10 reviews please!_

_Until Next Time! _

_-Coolystar89796_


	12. Spring Break: Drew’s Domination

**Author's Note: **

_Okay new chapter, late again I know! _

_Wanted to post it up before school tomorrow and now its midnight… and I have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning. D: _

_Well whatever. xP Nothing is important about the author right? xD_

_Thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter! _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon!! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _I smiled and kissed him quickly and began to run down the hilltop, "come on Drew!" _

_I saw him smile and then frown. I saw his lips begin to move slightly… and the words that they formed worried me. _

_Gomenasai. _

**--------------»Chapter 11 : Spring Break : Drew's Domination«--------------**

_Drew Hayden_

It was finally spring break! This was a chance when I can get away from those people who I can't stand, like my parents and Brendan. This is also a time where I can be with the only person in the world that didn't annoy me as much, which was May.

"How come on every possible break, I find myself stuck with you?" May said as she shifted her weight in the seat of my sleek black sports car.

"Because," I began, "my mother always makes me take you somewhere, not that I mind at all…"

"Mhmm…" May said, "So where to this time?"

"Beach house."

Ever since I told May that I loved her, she's been acting bittersweet to me all the time. It was as if she was pregnant and having those sudden mood swings.

"Exactly how many houses do you have?" She asked curiously.

I thought about that for a second. I did have a lot of houses due to my parent's scams, but… I think I found a good estimate on how many houses we own. "Roughly around twenty to thirty maybe."

"What?!" May screeched out as she stared with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Thirty?! You _must _be joking me!"

I cleared my throat, "Well you probably forgot the fact that I am rich due to my parent's schemes."

"Uh-huh." Once I said that to her, she sulked back down in her seat and remembered the situations that my family gave to her.

"Sorry May…" I huffed out.

Her attention shifted towards me happily, "its okay, to tell you the truth, I don't mind all that much anymore."

"Really?" I felt my smirk creeping onto my face again. I didn't know why I smirked so often, but it just came so naturally to me. Not only did it come naturally, but it appears at the wrong times. "I bet it's because you met me right?"

She rolled her eyes, "in your dreams."

"You know, you're always stubborn even though you know I won't make fun of you."

"Liar," she pouted out, "you tease me all the time with your crazy antics."

I chuckled, "doesn't that just add more fun to our relationship?"

She stuck out her tongue at me and poked my cheek. "To you maybe, but to me, no."

I laughed at how childish she acted, "you know, you remind me of my sister."

May looked at me with interested sapphire eyes, "you have a sister? Since when?"

"I've had a sister since almost four years ago," I informed her. I felt slightly uncomfortable about the topic and regretted that I said anything about my sister in the first place.

"Oh, so what's her name?"

"Her name is Destiny Hayden, and she's three, but soon she's going to be four in May. Though it sucks on how I can't be there on her birthday because of the wedding and all," I said with a slightly glum tone visible in my voice. "Destiny was the only family that I had considered since our parents were never home. When my mother gave birth to her, she left Destiny to me and went off here to be with my dad."

"So where is she right now? How come I haven't seen her before?"

I slightly elevated myself from the seat and with one hand on the wheel and the other going into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet and tossed it over to May. "If you open it, she's the girl on the right side."

When she opened it, she marveled at how cute she looked, and I'm not going to lie, but Destiny was a very adorable child. We stayed quiet for a few minutes as I let May examine the picture. I continued on about Destiny, "I left her in LaRousse since I didn't want her to get involved in any of this, though once everything is settled out, I'm bringing her here."

"You really care about her… you're a really good and caring big brother Drew," May complimented with a smile plastered on her porcelain like face.

"Thanks, I really do miss her," I said while remembering little things about Destiny.

--------------» «--------------

"_Hey Destiny, time to get up!" I cooed out while opening the pink blinds that prevented the sun from coming into the room. _

_The lump in the bed groaned in a high pitched voice and pulled the pink and white flowered covers over her face. "Dew! I don't wanna wake up! Dessy still sweepy!" _

"_No, no Dess, Drew has to drop you off at the daycare, and he needs to go to school!"_

_I flung the covers off the bed and a tiny body was revealed. The tiny body belonged to a young girl that had a dark shade of green hair that reached the middle of her waist and she had ruby orbs that glared straight at me._

"_Come on Dess, it's a new day!" I held out my arms and she pounced into them while clinging onto my body. Destiny was a convenient size since she snuggled perfectly into my arms. _

"_Dessy wuvs Dew!" She sang out happily as I shifted her body so that she sat on my shoulders. _

"_I love you too Dess…"_

----------------------------

_My emerald eyes watched her as she clung onto my leg. "No! Dew don leave Dessy!" She cried out in between her tears. _

"_Des," I began trying to hold back the tears that I could feel coming out, "Drew's just going to fix some things with mommy and daddy." I never really cried in my life, other than when I was a baby, but I felt like bawling right there and then. Destiny was one of the only reasons why I still let myself live. She needs me and I needed her. _

_I bent down at her height looking straight into her teary ruby eyes. She wore her favorite green mint dress and her nose was red which accompanied her teary red eyes. My arms wrapped around her tiny figure tightly, "I'm sorry Dess…"_

--------------» «--------------

"I miss Dess a lot," I repeated after telling May my story.

"Drew," May began, "can we stop at the side for a second?"

"Huh? Why?" I said in a puzzled tone while cocking my head to the right.

"Just because – please, stop over on the side," she pleaded with a grave voice.

I sighed and did as she told. I watched her as she got out of the car and she just stood there with her hands glued to her hips.

Confusedly, I took the keys out of the engine and stood right behind her. "Hey May, are you okay?"

She turned around to me with a half hearted smile and then embraced me tightly burying her face into my shirt. "I'm sorry Drew…"

I was taken back at first, but then I wrapped my arms around her, "it's not your fault May."

She didn't say anything else, but she just gripped tighter onto my shirt humming softly to herself.

After a few minutes of just standing in public hugging, I dragged May back to her seat, "we should probably be going now."

"Y-yeah," she stated while blushing madly. She probably just noticed that we just made some tiny violation of the 'public display of affection' codes.

About an hour had passed and we had finally reached the house. She smiled at it as she carried her backpack and duffle bag to the front door. "Come on Drew! If we finish fast we can go swimming!" May cooed happily.

I chuckled, "yeah, yeah I'm coming." The keys jiggled in the holder and unlocked the door.

She examined the house thoroughly and she was satisfied until she went into the bedroom. "So… where are you sleeping?"

"There." I said as I pointed to the single bed that was there in the whole house.

"Oh," she said as she brought her index finger to her mouth, "then where will I sleep?"

"There." I pointed again to the same bed with a smirk on my face.

I watched as the scarlet tint appeared on May's face. "What?!" She yelled out, "We're sleeping in the same room; in the same bed?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"Looks like it." I didn't mind if I had to sleep next to May, but I don't think she felt the same way about the situation.

Her arms folded across her chest, "you planned this didn't you?"

"Honestly, I didn't." I really didn't. I didn't even know that the beach house was this small. It was the first time I've been here since I've lived in LaRousse for my whole life and barely traveled.

"Sure you didn't," she sighed out roughly as she placed her bags in the corner.

After forty five minutes we finished unpacking everything and it was still bright and sunny outside so it was a perfect time to go swimming.

I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes then I pulled on my purple trunks while slinging a towel over my head.

I saw May in the position of taking off her shirt, but then she looked up at me and pulled her shirt down swiftly, "you pervert! Get out of the house so I can change!"

I smirked as I made my way to the corner of the house. "Aww, come on May, I promise I won't peak," I said casually as I slouched in the couch with the towel still over my head.

"I told you no you pervert!" She roared out at me, "Get out!"

"But it's my house," I huffed out, "and there is enough space in the bathroom, go change in there."

"No!" She pulled on my arm forcefully and dragged me to the door before she literally kicked me out.

"Ow!" I yelled out, "what's your problem May-" She threw my towel in my face and slammed the door once I was completely out.

I sighed to the fact that she kicked me out of the house and surprisingly this house isn't as big and elegant as my other houses. This one had one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a couch off to the side. Also, everything was made out of wood; from the inside out.

I got up from my spot and decided to wait for her at the place we had set up our stuff earlier.

I sat down the tanning chair that was set in the sand and placed the shades I brought along on my face while stretching my hands out to go behind my head, and my emerald orbs closed shut letting my other senses take over.

Not trying to sound like a pervert or anything, but I wondered how May looks in a bathing suit. I've never seen her in one before. I also wonder which type of bathing suit she brought along with her.

About fifteen minutes later, she still hasn't come out of the house. My eyes opened themselves and they abruptly widened at the sight. There was May standing there perfectly on the sand looking at the ocean. Then suddenly her attention shifted towards me. A smirk rose in my face and thank goodness that I had shades on because if they weren't there then she would notice of how hypnotized I was by her appearance.

Her style of clothing was simple but cute for her petite size. She wore a simple red bikini that had white stripes that appeared in various places of the bikini. It looked extremely good on her.

She just simply stared at me, but then her sapphire orbs glared at me before she turned her back to me.

I looked at her back confusedly and then understood why she acted that way when I heard giggles from behind me. My gaze shifted to the three attractive blondes that were trying to flirt around with me.

I gave a small chuckle at how May reacted from these copy cat Barbie dolls. Thinking that the chuckle was for them, the three girls nearly fainted. I shook my head in disbelief and went back to May who surprisingly was not in the same spot.

I began to panic and frantically looked around. At first I couldn't find her and of course I wouldn't see her! She was surrounded by three guys with surf boards next to them.

I glared at the patch and got up from seat angrily, "fine, if you want to play like that, then fine with me May." I mumbled under my breath.

I walked over to the three girls and flashed them one of my famous Drew fake out smiles. I took in a deep breath before I began, "hey there."

They all stood frozen and stared at me with their mouths wide open. Perfect; I glanced back at May and those idiots that drooled all over her. She began to flirt with the surfers checking my emotions every now and then.

That girl! I told her repeatedly that I loved her but yet she gets jealous; especially when she knows that I'll do anything for her!  
Well I did have to consider that she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Damn it, if she wants to play the jealousy game then bring it on!

I turned around and faced a bigger crowd of girls than before.

May the best win May...

--------------» «--------------

It's been three days and our feud still hasn't ceased yet. At the house she won't talk to me. Since there was only one bed in the house, she pushes me off the bed and forces me to sleep on the hard couch.

If I wasn't madly in love with her I would of kicked her out of my house by now! No girl has ever treated me like this before.

May was the total opposite of the girls in my past. May was strong, independent, slightly violent, and to sum it all up, she's just the girl next door that you fall for. Not to mention that it's super fun to tease her.

I didn't try to make May jealous today, but she was sure doing a good job on making me jealous. Trust me, I've never been jealous of anybody until now.

My angry eyes watched her as she laughed along with the same three guys that marveled at her appearance three days ago.

My blood boiled every day that I saw this. _My_ May belonging to someone else wasn't- _isn't_ what I want! After three dreaded days of watching this, I couldn't take it anymore!

I got up from my seat and stormed over to May and her fan boys. I grabbed her wrist and tugged at it, "come on May, let's go now."

May pulled her hand from my grip, "let me go Drew! Can't you see I'm talking to my friends?"

I growled at her behavior.

"Yeah dude, she's still talking with us," said the raven haired surfer as he wrapped his arm around May's waist pulling her in closer. They were just asking to get killed! I punched the guy in his pretty boy face and grabbed May throwing her over my shoulder.

"Drew!" she yelled out as she pounded roughly on my back, "let me go Drew Hayden!"

Once we were in a secluded area by ourselves, I stopped in my tracks.

"I _said_ let me go Drew!" May yelled repeatedly as she squirmed in my arms.

"Fine!" I roared out with irritation. I slipped her off my shoulder and she fell into the sand with a thud.

"Ow!" she yelled out while rubbing the right side of her hip. "what was that for?!" her glaring eyes darted towards me.

"Well you did say you wanted me to put you down right?" I sneered out.

She got up and planted her index finger in my bare chest and repeatedly poked it violently. "You didn't have to drop me like that!"

"And you don't have to flirt with those guys either!" I had rebutted without thinking about anything else besides that guy's arm around May's waist, indicating of how much I wanted to kill him!

She stopped poking me and smiled at me mischievously. "Is Drew Hayden jealous?"

I blushed. Darn I was so open and blurted things that weren't suppose to revealed to the public world! "Ha! Me? Jealous of you and those creatures with surfboards? I highly doubt it if I were you."

She smiled at me for the first time after three days, "you are jealous aren't you? Just admit it," she leaned in closer towards me, "it's only the two of us here after all."

I was surprised by her action and it made me jumbled up inside. Hopefully it doesn't show on the outside. "I told you that I am not jealous!" I scratched the back of my head out of irritation.

She giggled, "Just admit it! You're so stubborn!" she began to poke me repeatedly again and chanted that I was jealous. I hated when people accused me of things whether it was true or not.

"Well at least I don't act like a slut!" I paused at what I said and stared at May with wide eyes. She quit poking me and just looked down at her feet that was buried in the sand.

"May I-" an immense pain shocked through my body. May had kneed me without holding anything back.

"You're seriously an ass Drew!" she turned around and began to stalk off. "Oh and a word of advice, you shouldn't call a girl a slut; especially if she's your fiancé!" May roared out before she continued to walk away from me.

"Wait May I- ugh!" I was bent down on the floor in a fetal positioning. The pain still hasn't concluded yet and neither has the feud with May. I think that maybe I just made it more worse than it was before.

--------------» «--------------

It took about a good hour or two for the pain to go away. My back seriously hurts since I didn't move since May kneed me thinking that she would feel sorry for me and come to help me. Though I stayed in that fetal position for an hour by myself.

The sun was long gone now and I laid down on a towel on the beach. The stars were shining brightly above my head and I just simply stared at them.

I thought about how I was suppose to make up what I said to May, even though I believe that she should find a way to make it up to me since I could of died from what she had did. Though girls that aren't really a slut hate being called one. I also thought about a way to find on how to change the way I acted. I'm naturally stubborn and somewhat selfish, but I guess that's what you get when you have parents like mine.

Though if my future includes May in it, I wanted to change for her. To make her fall in love with me. To become a better person just for her to be happy.

My view of the stars was blocked by May's face popping in front of my eyes. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had not noticed her coming by.

"Hey there Drew," she said simply before plopping herself next to me, keeping a slight distance between us. She laid down next to me, making sure we made no contact what so ever.

I noticed that she still wore her bikini under a big white shirt. I on the other hand wore my purple button down shirt, but left it open.

We stayed in silence for a while before May broke the ice. "Sorry."

I wanted to say 'don't worry about it' but it had hurt so bad! "It's okay. So did you go swimming?"

"No, those guys wouldn't leave me alone." She shifted her weight as she said that.

I smirked, "there's a pool not too far from here, do want to go there to swim?"

"Sure," she said energetically. May's head turned to face me.

She had looked so luminous with the moon and stars reflecting off her eyes. "To tell you the truth," she began, "I was trying to make you jealous…"

"Really now…" I said shyly. I didn't think that she would actually admit that she did something like that since I knew that I would never had the slightest imagination that I would admit to anything. "So was I. Did it work?" I peered over for her reaction.

She stared back up to the night sky, "somewhat I guess. Did my plan work?" She giggled out as she turned her attention back to me.

I chuckled, "not really."

She glared at me playfully, "that's how you got kneed in the first place," she reminded me using a dangerous tone.

"I know, I know," I said while waving my hand as if swatting a fly away.

"You're so egoistic," May said as she rolled her body to lay on top of me.

I was blushing madly and stared at the smiling face she gave me. I didn't like the feeling of not being in control, so I decided to tease her. I turned my head away from her face, "you're heavy."

She flicked my forehead, "there you go _again_. I guess I'm just wasting my breath on trying to apologize to you."

I allowed my heart to take over my body instead of my mind and my emerald eyes locked on to her sapphire eyes. I stroked her silk like hair gently admiring her features. "If I lost my heart right now, do you think you can find it?" I asked her stupidly.

"Corny," she huffed out on my face.

"Seriously, do you think you can find it?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I wanted to know if she would go out and find it.

"I won't look for it," she paused to look at me before continuing, "because it's always with me right here." She pointed to her chest and then she dived her head in my neck nuzzling it comfortably there.

"That was so corny of you to say as well," I said while stroking the back of her head.

"So?" Her voice was muffled from being buried, "it doesn't compare to the millions of corny lines you used with me." She let out a yawn after her sentence.

"You tired?"

She nodded as I felt her breath tickle my neck making goose bumps rise.

"Do you hate me May?"

She nodded, "yes I hate you… not because you did something bad, but because-" I felt her beginning to breathe heavily.

I chuckled lightly, trying hard not to disturb her slumber. She didn't even have enough power to finish her entence. It didn't matter though because whether she hated me or not, I would still care for her. A few minutes had passed and the wind had slightly picked up.

Gently, I moved May to my side as I got up. I placed the towel over her after shaking the sand off of it, then I lifted her bridal style back to the house.

I noticed that the power was out since the house wasn't lighted up. When I entered, I tried my best to maneuver around items in the house. Thankfully I found the bed without tripping over anything.

I placed May on the bed and began to leave to venture off to my couch, but she held onto my shirt with her index finger and thumb. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch now."

She shook her head, "stay here." May patted the spot next to her and I laid at the reserved spot for me, pulling the covers over the both of us. I rested my head on top of May's head as I wrapped my arms around her. I left the window open for some air to blow in and the moon illuminated upon May's sleeping face.

I wonder if she knew what her fate was. Meeting me, finding out that she had to marry me by force because her family was in danger if she had refused her fate. Everything is so unfair for her because of my parents… because of me. I couldn't believe that I had honestly thought from before that everything would turn out perfectly because I could solve out the problem…

Though I never considered May's feelings. She could of actually fallen in love with someone other than me; a delinquent of a son from a bunch of bastards. If I didn't come, maybe she would of fallen in love with Brendan, a person who wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He was her best friend after all until I came and ruined their friendship. Even though I hate Brendan, I had no right to do what I had done to May.

I've hurt her in every form possible, and yet she still cares about me. Why is she still here with me? She deserves someone better than me, someone who she loves because she wasn't forced to love that person. Evidently, I can never be the person who is worthy enough for her love; worthy enough to love her.

I felt my teeth grinding down on each other angrily and I felt the hot tears roll down my face. All of this could have been avoided from happening and no pain would be brought upon her.

If she told me that she loves me… I wouldn't believe it. I can't believe it because after the way I had caused her so much misery in her life, how could I be loved?

After so long I thought I found what I've been looking for all my life just to find that this, all of this, isn't right.

I smiled sheepishly and stroked May's hair while staring at her porcelain face. She was so fragile, that with just one drop you can easily crack and break her apart.

"I don't know why someone as sweet as you can have such bad luck to end up with me," I mumbled out just low enough for me to hear.

_I promise you May, all of this misery I caused you will be reversed…_

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:**_ Finished my chapter! Oh no! It's way pass my bedtime! It's 10 minutes to midnight and I still have school tomorrow! Nooooo!_

_Well I wanted to update before I went to school tomorrow, so here! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_**Also note: The next chapter will probably take about two weeks to write since there is a lot of important concepts to cover so please be patient! I want to make it a good chapter!**_

_Also, this may not be the last time you'll be watching things from Drew's eyes. :3_

_Okay, now:_

_Please review! _

_I worked till midnight! D: Knowing that I have to wake up in less than six hours from now!_

_Well until next time!_

_-Coolystar89796_


	13. The Last Days

**Author's Note: **

_OH MY GOSH! _

_This is the latest chapter I have ever posted! _

_**I AM SO SORRY!**_

_It's been three weeks! I was planning on posting it last week, but then I had so much tests and stuff for the last two weeks that I didn't get the chance to work on it so much. Thanks goodness this week was like a breather. _

_Super late! How could I?! I have never intended for this chapter to be released this late. _

_Also this is the __**LONGEST chapter**__ I have ever posted as well and probably will ever post. This chapter has __**over 7,000 words**__ in counting without the author's notes and recap. _

_This chapter in my opinion is both good and bad, though the reader decides! :) _

_Okay, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon!! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap_: Drew Hayden_

_If she told me that she loves me… I wouldn't believe it. I can't believe it because after the way I had caused her so much misery in her life, how could I be loved?_

_After so long I thought I found what I've been looking for all my life just to find that this, all of this, isn't right. _

_I smiled sheepishly and stroked May's hair while staring at her porcelain face. She was so fragile, that with just one drop you can easily crack and break her apart. _

"_I don't know why someone as sweet as you can have such bad luck to end up with me," I mumbled out just low enough for me to hear. _

_I promise you May, all of this misery I caused you will be reversed…_

**--------------»Chapter 12 : The Last Days«--------------**

Drew's face came closer towards mine gradually increasing the speed of my beating heart.

"Do you… love me May?" He asked seductively in a voice that didn't quite belong to him. His breath tickled my burning scarlet face.

I gulped loudly for his face was so close to mine, and I nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I love you so much Drew…" I said loud enough for only the two of to hear. Though I don't think or even know where we were, everything around Drew's face became blurred so the main focus was on Drew and his emerald eyes that pierced into mines.

Without saying anything he slowly began to close the gap in between us. It came closer and closer and then it… just disappeared.

"Drew? Where did you go?" My throat became uncontrollably parched and my face began to sweat in fear. "Drew?!" I yelled out his name out repeatedly, but he just…

_Disappeared_

--------------» «--------------

I sat next to Drew on the couch nervously with a lollipop in my mouth that swiveled around my tongue. Mrs. Hayden had brought us with her to make _our_ wedding plans, but yet she was choosing everything for us!

I glanced over to Drew who was flipping through a magazine absent mindedly. Whenever I saw him or look at him I immediately remember my dream, no my _nightmare_, and become nervous of losing him.

Without taking his eyes off the magazine, Drew patted my head, "something wrong?"

I shook my head in disagreement and to get his hand off my head, "n-no." I stated out hesitantly.

"Liar."

I looked around the room to try and find an excuse. We were currently at a wedding planner's store and Mrs. Hayden was talking to an oddly looking guy – wait… that is a guy isn't it?

The assumed 'man' had a green tuxedo on and had long and wavy purple hair that was let loose. He laughed and talked loudly with Mrs. Hayden in a really annoying voice. From what I understood _he_ was our wedding planner. I forbade the idea, but I didn't say anything as usual.

"Why does your mother even bring us with her when she is picking everything for our wedding?" I asked Drew who sat quietly and stared deep into the magazine.

Before Drew could answer I felt my lollipop being pulled out of my mouth successfully. My head perked up towards the ceiling and there I saw Mrs. Hayden hovering above me with the lollipop in between her boney fingers. "I brought you two along," she said with a dangerous edge in her voice, "because we need you to get fitted for the wedding gown that _I_ had picked out for you."

Not even my own wedding dress… nothing at all! I sighed heavily and took a quick glance at Drew.

When I looked upon him, the way he stared at me was surprising. He held tightly onto the magazine and glared off to the distance.

I stretched my hand out to him hesitantly, "hey Drew – Ahh!"

Before I knew it, I was being pulled out of my seat and dragged across the room away from Drew.

"Listen here May darling, I'm going to make you the most perfect bride in the world! Drew will fall heels over head for you once he sees you walking down to that altar! By the way my name is Harley!" Harley chimed out as he held tightly to my wrist.

"…" I was speechless, this guy seriously began to creep me out to the max! Harley was like thirty something years old and he acted like a teenager on drugs!

At the meantime while half of my brain was pre occupied with the disturbing Harley, the other half was on Drew. I had examined his face from every possible view point that I could get. His expression softened slightly, but there was still visible fire in his emerald eyes.

To think about it, Drew has been acting strange ever since we came back from the beach house a month ago.

My deep trains of thoughts were interpreted when Drew was out of sight and when Harley lifted my arms and began to take my measurements while ranting on endlessly on the wedding that I had lost interest in.

I frowned as he measure me, I didn't want him, out of all the people in the whole entire world, to plan my wedding!

"You know you should smile more! You have such a pretty face dear!" He pinched my cheeks repeatedly, "if I had your face and your cuteness I'll spend no time frowning around!"

I felt my fists clenched tightly and I gritted my teeth hard against one another to prevent myself from knocking Harley out.

After fifteen minutes of 'hell with Harley,' Drew took me back to my house. He had stopped the car on the road that was right next to my house. Drew's grip on the wheel didn't fall and his eyes shifted downwards. Silent… that's all he ever was now.

I laid my hand nervously on his shoulder, "Drew, are you okay?"

He nodded somewhat mechanically, as if he were forcing himself to do so. "I'm fine May. I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation."

"Yeah…" I said as I recoiled my hand back to my lap.

"Hey May, I planned your birthday party for you, and your parents know about it too," Drew said while shifting his stare towards me. "I only invited that group of people I always see you with, and yes it includes Brendan too."

I didn't care if Brendan came or not, I just wanted Drew to be there with me and my family and I'll be happy. I gazed back into his jewel like eyes and felt troubled when I saw nothing but utter confusion on tem. We stayed silent for a few more moments.

"You know," Drew began, "I could make it a bigger party if you want…"

"No, that's fine," I smiled at him, "it doesn't have to be anything big, especially if you'll be there." I hesitantly pulled myself closer to him blushing along the way. "You… didn't need to do anything like that for me Drew."

Drew backed away and stared straight ahead, "it's no problem," he stated quickly, "I think you should go inside now."

I felt a lump in my throat, "y-yeah… bye Drew." I said as I stepped out of the car. Drew gave a little wave before he sped away from me.

I bit the bottom of my lip and as I walked into the house I tried my hardest to convince myself that everything between Drew and I was alright…

But the funny thing was… I couldn't accept the fact that everything between us _wasn't_ all right…

--------------» «--------------

_May 29, 2009_

_-I probably understand now why Drew acts like the way he does now: because it was probably his sister's birthday… though that's my opinion on the fact._

_-Today was also graduation day too. _

_-Five days from now is the party Drew planned for my real birthday._

_-Then two weeks from now I'm going to be declared as 'Mrs. Drew Hayden'_

_-Though I have this feeling that everything I cherish is slipping away from me behind my back…_

--------------» «--------------

My sapphire irises followed Drew as he walked up the stage to receive his special honor. Drew was claimed valedictorian even though he hasn't been here for a year. Though everyone knew he was really smart and that he deserved it.

He still looked and acted as distant as ever… he didn't even seem as if he was trying to conceal his feelings. I noticed that he tried his best to smile on the stage and he had dark bags around his eyes.

I gripped tightly on my gown as I watched Drew give his speech. His voice had also changed as well. His once melodic voice has become monotone and dull, just as his attitude.

Dawn, who was sitting right next to me, tapped me gently on the shoulder. "If you keep doing that to your gown it's going to get ruined."

My grip released and I gave a weary smile to Dawn, "sorry…"

Dawn smiled back, "no need to say sorry May!" The people around us told Dawn to hush since her perky voice, even though she whispered, was still too loud.

I nodded and found Drew walking down from the stage. His eyes buried into me with a deep and heavy sorrow. Drew… did I do something wrong? Why did he act like this?

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as the graduation ceremony continued.

At the end, all the parents, relatives, and friends were to wait outside. Our group, or at least the group I'm normally hanging out with before Drew came, was all huddled up in the corner of the gymnasium.

I've finally decided to tell and invite them to the party and also tell them about the wedding with the true reason behind it. I didn't know how I could have kept it a secret for that long; I was never good at keeping secrets before so I was pretty amazed of how long I had kept this secret from most people.

I had also dragged Drew along so we can confess together, but I think I'll talk about the party first for obvious reasons…

With Drew by my side, I began to talk trying to recite the words in my head before they came out. "So you guys-"

"Why is _he_ here?" Brendan sneered out as he interrupted me. His eyes pierced at Drew, but Drew ignored it and looked off to the distance thinking once again.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention once again. "As I was saying," I angrily growled out as I glanced deadly at Brendan, "you guys are invited to the party Drew had set up for me on my birthday."

Dawn squealed, "So it was your birthday that had closed down that club a few blocks from here!"

I stared blankly at her and then looked at Drew as he nodded to Dawn. I didn't know exactly where this club was, but I didn't think Drew would close down a whole club for me!

"You bought out the whole club Drew?" I squeaked out.

"No, my parents own that place so I asked them to reserve that day for me," he huffed out simply.

"What?!" Everyone yelled out.

"Your parents own that place?!" Brock cried out.

"Are your freakin' rich Drew?" Ash chimed in.

"May, you never told me you hooked up one that was loaded!" Misty cried out as well.

"What am I going to wear?!" Dawn squealed out to herself as she swayed her body in excitement.

Paul, who didn't care at all, normally didn't say or feel anything for that matter, and Brendan who huffed to himself became jealous of the praises Drew was receiving.

"It's nothing big anyways, so you can come casually if you want," I smiled at them.

As they still chattered amongst themselves, I scooted closer to Drew and tugged on his gown. I gazed upon him with questioning eyes, asking if it was a good idea to tell them about the wedding. He looked down at me and then patted my head before looking at the group again.

I frowned as I looked back at them once again. "Hey you guys, there is also one more thing I want to tell you."

They all grew quiet and gazed upon me.

I took in a deep breath and began, "I'm going to get married to Drew in two weeks."

They were all silent for one second, and then they all yelled, besides Brendan, Misty, and Dawn because they already knew. It was funny to see Paul surprised and in shock for once.

"Are you kidding me May?!" Brock cried out as he bear hugged me, "our little May is getting married?!"

I had hit him in the head and he released me. My face was flushed scarlet, "yeah, I've been engaged for a long time now."

"She was forced to marry me, so don't get oh so excited about it," Drew sneered out coldly.

I felt a pang in my chest, why did he have to say it like that? It was… so hurtful the way he said it. I held back the tears and forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm forced to marry Drew, but I'm sure everything will be fine right Drew?" I turned and faced him.

"Yeah, sure." He said in a monotone voice before he turned away and began to walk in a random direction.

I couldn't hold back the hot tears anymore, they flowed down my face as I stared at Drew who was slowly disappearing from my sight. Just like in my dream.

Brendan came up to me and held me tightly by the shoulders. I didn't want to meet his gaze, but he jerked my head up to look directly at him. "That guy is a serious ass isn't he?"

I didn't answer.

"Anyway, I want you to know that I never will be happy about your marriage to him, especially if he is going to act like this about the situation. I love you May and I want you to know that until the day where the priest or whoever confirms the vows say 'you may kiss the bride,' I'll keep hoping that you would realize that all of this is wrong and that you belong with me!" He yelled out before letting me go.

My face tightened and I wiped away the tears furiously with my sleeve, "I'll let you hope for that day Brendan, but… I don't want you to hope for nothing."

Brendan shook his head in disagreement lightly before he sauntered away in the opposite direction of Drew.

Ash and Brock stood there uncomfortably as Misty and Dawn came over and comforted me. I looked down and spaced out as I wondered why everything has to be this way. Why was I such a lucky, yet unlucky person at the same time. Nothing anymore was making sense. I think it's because I didn't understand at the times when things did make sense and when Drew was there for me, but now when it's going to be too late, he may not stay for long with me anymore.

--------------» «--------------

"Hello?" I answered into my cell phone. It has been three days since graduation and two more days until my birthday.

"Hey May," the voice answered.

I sighed at the voice. It was Brendan. I didn't like the way he acted at graduation or whenever Drew and him got too close to each other. He was still my friend though, so I have to hear him out at least. "Hey there Brendan," I answered in a fake voice of happiness.

"Just use your normal voice May. Don't pretend that you're happy to hear from me."

I gasped slightly, Brendan seriously knew me really well or he's just a really good stalker because no one has ever figured out whether I was using my fake happy voice before. "Wow, you're really good."

"I know you May, and if anyone gets tricked by that voice then they're practically clueless since that voice is clearly fake."

I sighed, he sounded just like his father, who was a professor at our school; Professor Birch. His father always talks theoretically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you need Brendan?"

"I want you to meet me in the park. Please May?" He pleaded out sympathetically.

I wonder what he needed or wanted now. "What do you need?"

"I don't need anything, I just want to spend time with you before you go and get married to… to… him." He avoided Drew's name and I didn't like that! It's as if Drew was some rare species that was unidentified from the UFO agency!

"He has a name Brendan," I sneered out.

"Sorry, sorry," he said lazily. I bet he was rolling his eyes at the exact moment. "I want to spend time with you before you go get married to _Drew_." He said emphasizing harshly on Drew's name. "There, better?"

"No, but fine, I'll spend today with you since I'm bored to death." I said with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

"Good, then meet me in the park okay? Around three is good," he chimed out happily.

"You better not be trying anything funny!" I yelled out, but in response all I heard was the dead line. "Ugh," I sighed out as I closed my cell phone, "Brendan you are such a loser. Hanging up before I could finish what I was saying. He most likely has something up that weird white hat of his."

I glanced over at the clock which read two forty six. That jerk gave me only fourteen minutes to get to the park? I looked irritably at the clock and got changed. I thought it was nice of him to just want to spend time with his friend, but I have a bad feeling about the whole situation.

Once I was finished I ran downstairs.

"May, where are you going?" My mother called out from the kitchen as I made my way to the door.

"Gonna go see Brendan for a while," I yelled back, "he says he wants to spend some time with me before I get married."

"That's sweet of him," she chimed out, "don't stay out too late, and if Brendan wants, invite him to dinner at the house tonight."

"Okay mom," I said dully. I walked out and began to make my way towards the park. The sky above me was blue and beautiful just as always and the trees made a soft ruffling sound as it blew in the wind.

I wonder what tricky thing he's going to pull off this time. Last time he asked me to meet him, he confessed to me and then kissed me.

Once I reached the park I saw Brendan over by a bench near the small lake. He glanced over to me and then excitedly waved his arm. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly at his childish act.

"Hey there Brendan," I said some what sweetly before plopping myself next to him on the bench.

"Yo May," he chuckled out, "thanks for coming today."

"No problem," I cooed out. He was acting like he use to before Drew came into the picture. He was acting like my friend. The friend that I lost because jealousy took him over and crushed his sweet, caring, brotherly side. I decided to act like the way I use to before Drew came as well just to not ruin the mood. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Let's see, I was thinking we could just grab some ice cream and talk," he said while fiddling with his gloved hands.

"Talk about what?" I hope it wasn't about my marriage or Drew because if it was then I was leaving. This was a chance for us to understand one another, not make a bigger problem to fuss over about.

"Life, you know whatever we want to say to each other about how it's been going and stuff. Simple things like that." He smiled over at me.

I returned his smile and grabbed him by the arm, "come on let's go get that ice cream!" I said with a child like voice. "Though you're paying since you're the one who invited me over!"

"How come you can't pay?" He pouted.

"Like I told you before, you asked me to come here so it's basically your treat and not to mention that I didn't bring any money with me," I stuck my tongue out while scratching the back of my head.

He sighed, "You never change do you?" He nudged me slightly before laughing out loud.

"You never change either," I lied out. Truth is, he changed a lot. Even though he was trying his hardest to act like he used to, you can still distinguish that it was fake and unreal. He was using a mask to get pass the fact that he had lost me to Drew. Though I guess Brendan and I aren't that much different from each other because I had put on that same mask that he had just to get pass the fact that maybe I'm losing Drew as well…

--------------» «--------------

We had gotten our ice cream and after that we just casually walked side by side, trying so hard to avoid any physical contact. We had sauntered throughout the whole park talking to one another.

Conversation had ceased and an uncomfortable silence filled the air around us.

"I miss when we use to do these kinds of things," Brendan said with a weary tear in his voice as he broke the ice.

"Yeah me too," I returned a smile to him. All I can ever be to Brendan, for Brendan is his friend.

Once we reached the old Sakura tree we both leaned against it side by side. We were both quiet for a few minutes, but then Brendan had to ruin the moment with his next statement.

"May I want you to make sure that I'm not the one in your heart."

"What?!" I asked him in disbelief.

He raised himself from the tree and went face to face to me with a grave expression, "May please, just prove to me that I'm not the one truly for you."

I averted his gaze, "Brendan, I thought we already talked about this…"

"Can I help it if I'm madly in love with a girl who is getting married in a few days and repeatedly tells me that she doesn't love me without making any eye contact with me?!" He roared out aggravated.

My eyes glared at him with a raging fire in them, "I don't love you Brendan Birch!"

"Liar!" He roared out to me.

"I'm not lying!" I growled back with a threatening edge in it.

He calmed himself down before speaking again, "okay then, kiss me."

I eyed him suspiciously, "uhh… didn't just hear what I said before or are really just plain stupid?"

He shook his head, "kiss me May and tell me how you feel, and if you don't feel anything at all then I'll let it go. I promise."

"Brendan I'm not going to kiss you." I rebutted in a stern tone.

"Please," he pleaded with his ruby eyes piercing into my skin, "just this once."

When will this guy accept the fact that I rejected him?! I faced him with a strict glare and yelled, "Brendan I don't-!" Before I could finish, Brendan pressed him lips against mines and then pulled it away quickly. I lost all feeling in my body and my vision blurred. All I could see was… Drew. Brendan was gone and Drew filled the space where Brendan had stood.

I touched his face making sure he was really there and I found myself inching closer. Finally my lips met with his and without taking any breaths, we were kissing passionately for the next five minutes or so. My hand had raced from his face to his neck and then… his hair. His hair was spiky…? Wait, Drew's hair isn't spiky!

My eyes fluttered open and I tore my lips from Brendan. I blushed madly at the mistake that I had made and tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"May… are…?" Brendan began in a soft voice. He was panting heavily with a scarlet face.

Did I just mistaken Brendan for Drew? That's sort of a far-fetched deal, but I think I just did. I was terrified of how I could have done such a thing to Drew… kissing Brendan very graphically a few days before our wedding?

"Brendan, I'm sorry," I said, "I don't know what I did, but this still doesn't mean I love you."

Brendan stared upon me with heavy eyes, "you thought that I was Drew didn't you?" He backed away from me and swung his body around casually. "I knew it was too good to be true."

I think the reason why I had practically made out with Brendan was because I had missed that feeling from Drew for a very long time now… wait, did I just imply myself as a slut? No! I love Drew and I shall never trade my love for him or his love for me for anything in the world.

I opened my mouth, but someone had beaten me to the punch.

"Brendan," a male voice called out from behind. The voice was familiar and terrified me dearly.

I stood frozen and hesitated to look back. I had to force myself not to turn around because I might see someone I wish wasn't there at all.

"Well if it isn't…" Brendan began.

Please don't say Drew, please don't say Drew! I had chanted in the back of my mind repeatedly and hastily.

"Drew," Brendan sneered out into the thick air.

My head swiftly turned itself and came in sight of the grass haired boy that I had adored so much, and now I was afraid that if he had saw the kiss with Brendan I would lose him more than I already had. "D-Drew!"

Drew's gaze, which was on Brendan, shifted to me and then a smile crept on his face. He walked passed me while patting my head and went up to Brendan.

I stared at the both of them. I didn't want them, I didn't _need_ them to start fighting once again. Right now I wished that I never existed and that I should just crawl in a hole and parish there in lone isolation for the rest of my miserable, terrible life.

I watched in terror as Drew lifted his right arm. I felt like the world was crashing down on me. Brendan suddenly had tensed and Drew still had that sheepish smile on his glowing face.

Then Drew had brought it down gently and laid it on Brendan's shoulder.

Brendan and I both looked at him in shock that he actually didn't intend hit Brendan. I sighed in relief, but I still didn't let my guard down for who knows what else Drew is going to attempt.

"Thanks Brendan," Drew said in a low raspy voice, "thanks for taking care of May, and even though she says that she doesn't love you… please continue to be there for her."

I gasped as the words that came out of Drew's mouth still rang in my head.

Brendan was frozen with confusion as much as I, but he nodded, digesting the words that came from Drew's mouth.

Drew smiled once again, "thanks." He dropped his hand from Brendan's shoulder and walked up towards me, "let me take you home May."

I nodded and didn't bother to look back to Brendan. Drew wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the park.

Once we were out of the park Drew dropped his arm from my shoulder and stuffed it back into his pocket.

I fidgeted with my hands, and then glanced at Drew who just stared straight ahead. I had opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"It's okay May," Drew said in a hushed tone.

"You saw…"

"Yeah, but its okay. If you love him then it can't be helped. I mean you were forced into this marriage deal so it's just as fair."

How could he say that? I fluttered in front of him and tears began drifting down my face, "how can you think that?! Drew! Don't think like that! Because… I lo-"

Drew had interrupted me, "I said it was okay May, now let's go," his voice never rose any higher in anger or irritation, but in distance.

I looked down at my feet and Drew tilted my face up and wiped away the tears with care, "that's enough crying. You didn't do anything wrong."

More tears started to flow and I clung onto his arm as he began to walk. I repeatedly wiped the tears furiously with my sleeve as we made it to my house.

"Go get some rest okay?" He kissed me on the forehead and stroked my hair before opening the door for me.

"O… kay…" I said as I trailed myself into the house. I felt dead right now and my emotions just went away, leaving me as an empty shell. I dragged myself up to my bed and hid under the covers, trying to forget everything that had happened from today.

--------------» «--------------

I've decided to just drop the idea of what happened a few days ago between Brendan, Drew, and I. I needed to enjoy these last days that I had and to look forward to the new ones that I'll spend with Drew and no one else.

I examined myself once more in the mirror before I went downstairs to wait for Drew. I had my signature red bandana on with a matching red shirt and stone washed jeans. Today was June 4, my birthday. I didn't understand why I didn't feel excited about my birthday coming. Maybe Drew's attitude has rubbed off on me, making me feel down and gloomy.

Today I finally got my car for my birthday from my parents. After two years of walking and taking the bus after I had had my license, I finally got a car. It wasn't as glamorous as Drew's car, but it was still nice. It was small car that could fit five people, and more if you try to squeeze them in there. It was a dark blood red color and was fairly shiny, even though it's been used before. The reason why I'm hitching a ride with Drew is because one, I want to spend some time with him and two, so we can be conservative and not use so much gas.

The doorbell rung and I said goodbye to my family before opening the door and eagerly jumping into Drew's arms. I wanted to try so hard to keep Drew with me because I'm positive that _I love him_.

He chuckled lightly, "happy birthday May."

I still hung onto him. "Thanks Drew." I smiled at him and thankfully he gave me one of his infamous smirks that had shied away from me for ages. I think that it's working, that I'm getting Drew back to his normal state.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he slinked his arms away from my body.

I did the same and nodded, "sure!" I chimed out.

He opened the car door for me and I went in as he took his seat right after. Once Drew went into the driver's seat, I saw he has changed since the last time I saw him, which was graduation. His dark bags were gone and the distance in his eyes vanished.

I smiled at him, "I'm glad."

"Well you should be because it is your birthday," Drew chimed out as he began to drive to the club.

"I know, but that's not exactly what I mean. I don't know if I should tell you or not…" I trailed off. I had mentally beaten myself up for saying this because I felt that if I had said that, it would ruin the joyous mood of Drew.

"Go ahead and say it, you really don't need to hide anything from me since I could care less if it hurts me or not."

I grunted, "Well you see, you've been acting kind of strange lately and it's been bothering me for a really long time and I want the old Drew back and… and…" I didn't know what else to say since the words just flowed out of my mouth so easily. My feelings have been bottled up for so long that I couldn't help but blabber it out.

Drew smirked once again, "is that it?" He chuckled, "don't worry, I've just been stressed lately, but I'll try my best just for you May."

I felt the heat rush up to my face, "okay. Thank you," I whispered out.

"I love you May," Drew said with a strain his melodic voice.

A grin crept on my face. This was the perfect time to tell Drew that I loved him as well. I took in a deep breath, "Drew I lo-"

"Those people in the club are so weird; they say they have something 'special' planned for your birthday party?" He interrupted rather quickly. "What time did you tell your friends to come?"

My grin was washed away from my face. "Uhh… I said around eight…" I glanced at the clock in the car that read seven forty five. "We still have time before they come."

"Okay that's good. Oh by the way May…" Drew said sadly, "I didn't really have any time to buy you a gift, so I just hope that this-"

"NO!" I yelled out, "it's okay, you don't need to get me anything at all! I mean you being here for my birthday is good enough for me." I blushed deeply at my jumbled words that trampled over each other as I spoke making me sound like an idiot.

"Don't lie," he huffed out, "I know you want something."

"No!" I roared out.

He chuckled, "I was just joking with you May."

I grunted once again and we stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. My faced glowed with excitement as we reached the club that my birthday was at. No wonder Dawn got so excited once she found out that my party was held, this place was just amazing!

The club had a big sign on it that read _Mercury 09_ in neon blue and purple. The place had guards in suits in the front of the place and Drew stopped right in front of the club.

Drew stepped out of the car and came around to open my door, "come on May," he said as he outstretched his hand towards me before pulling me up close to his chest.

I nodded and walked hand in hand with him pass the guards and into the club.

My eyes wondered around the place to find it deserted, "this is a big place for just my small group of friends…"

"I asked you if you wanted a bigger party, I could call some people I know if you want."

"No, it's fine. Though where are the people the people that work here?" I glanced around from left to right eagerly.

"Right here Hun!" A blonde haired woman yelled out. She was wearing a white, long sleeved button down shirt and a black mini skirt. "I'll take care of you guys, so don't worry about it!" The woman was energetic and lively as she bounced back and forth from me to Drew. "Let's see… my name is Hayley, I'm twenty three, your guardian for tonight, so that means no drinking you little rascals!" She averted her attention to me and her eyes glittered, "you must be May! Why aren't you a pretty little thing?!"

I laughed nervously as Hayley took my hand and shook it energetically, "nice to meet you Hayley."

"Mr. Hayden, everything will go perfectly tonight so don't you fret little mister!" She saluted Drew.

"What about that special surprise you were telling me over the phone?" He asked suspiciously while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Now, now, now," Hayley said while shaking her index finger, "don't be too pushy now. I promise you guys will love it! It's an all time classic after all! Well I should leave you guys now, your guests are about to come soon! Just holler out when you need me and I'll come in a flash!" She skipped away like a little girl behind the swinging doors.

"What a character," I stated, "it seems that a drunk will be keeping us from becoming drunk as well."

"May!" A familiar voice squealed out.

I turned around to find everyone coming in with a present in their hands as they marveled at the place. Once they reached me they all gave me their presents, which Hayley took to the corner and stacked them up in a nice pile.

"So!" Ash yelled out, "where's the drinks!" He grinned liked an idiot.

"There are no drinks at my party!" I eyed Ash strangely, "do you remember last year at Marvin's party?"

Drew became interested in our conversation and tried to be a part of our group, "what happened?"

Misty sighed, "To make things short, Ash drank a lot and an hour later we found him outside humping a tree." Everyone suddenly went into an outburst of laughter as Ash turned a deep red color and scolded everyone.

After two hours into the party we all just ate, danced around a little, and opened my presents right after we had some cake that magically disappeared thanks to Brock and Ash.

Brock was flirting with Hayley and Hayley played along as well running away from him every now and then to make things 'interesting' according to her. We just watched in amazement that there is someone out there that reminded us of Brock in a female form.

"Okay!" Hayley had called out, "now it's time for the special game I had conducted for you guys!" She held her arms wide open and told us to take a seat quickly. "Okay, now here is the deal, girls and boys split up, girls on the right side and boys on the left side." We all did as we were instructed and let her continue with her directions, "everyone has to find _only one_ small piece of paper that has a color on it. They're not hard to find!" She chimed out.

"What are the papers for?" Brendan asked while standing near me fidgeting.

"That's what I'll tell you once you find the papers! Oh and one more thing, keep your paper a secret!" Hayley cooed out, "Okay now, on the count of three, ONE! TWO! THREEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone raced around excitedly trying to find a piece of paper with a color on it. Hayley joined in the game too and so did this other lady that had the same perkiness as Hayley. I managed to find a green slip under the couch.

Once everyone was finished, we gathered back at the area we had gathered in before. Now Hayley held a black top hat and grinned mischievously. "Now the game we're playing is seven minutes in heaven! Classic, but totally awesome! You are paired by the color of the piece of paper you got."

Brock ran around excitedly and begged Hayley to be with him in the closet, but she just pushed him away back towards the group. "So whatever color I pull out first without looking is going first." She turned her head away and dug her hand in the hat and pulled out a red slip. "Lucky red, go and do your thing!"

We all looked around and Misty and Ash stared at their red slips. Their paper had matched their face colors as well! I pushed in Misty with the help of Dawn while Brendan and Brock pushed Ash in the closet before closing it and locking the door behind them.

I glanced at Drew who was playing with his hands nervously and then glanced at Brendan who was laughing along with Brock. Both of their attention came to me at the same time. Brendan waved to me and Drew smirked slightly.

I was thinking that this was a perfect chance to be alone with Drew if he did have the same color as me, but I don't think I would kiss anyone else besides Drew if I were in a closet with them.

After seven minutes we opened to the door to find Misty and Ash blushing madly for Ash's hat was placed on Misty's head, their shirts slightly crumbled and their hands laced together.

We all chanted out an 'aww' and they glared daggers at us as they got out of the closet and sat together on the couch.

"Okay, next is the color…" Hayley repeated the process once Misty and Ash was out. "Green," she said as she held up the green paper.

I changed a whole set of different colors and shuffled myself quickly to the dark closet before seeing who I got. Once I got in there I bumped my head on the wall and rubbed it, "ow, ow, ow, ow…" I groaned out. I was too busy with my nervousness that I didn't notice that the door had closed and another person was in there with me.

"Clumsy as always," the voice bellowed out.

"Drew?" I said excitedly, I knew his voice from anywhere.

"Yup," he said a very less caring voice.

This is my chance to tell Drew. I built up the courage in me and I took a deep breath, "Drew I want to tell you something…" After a few minutes he didn't answer back to me, so I just continued.

"Drew I lo-" Drew had interrupted me by pressing his warm lips against mines and pulled them away again as quickly as they came.

I got irritated that he always kept disturbing me while I was trying to confess to him so I tried once again with the three words that I needed to tell him. More boldly this time I began, "Drew I-" He repeated the process once again, but his lips were forced upon me more harder this time.

He pulled away quickly once again. My blood boiled, "Drew let me just say what-!"

Drew had cupped my face abruptly and pressed his lips against mine holding it there for a long time before pulling away, but he never released my face. I felt the small blush on my face as I stared into his dark eyes before I had brought my lips back to his and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I had let had opened my mouth slightly, letting Drew's tongue slide in and dance in a rhythmic motion along with mines.

I know that I have been bothered by a lot of things about Drew lately, but this bothered me a lot more. Drew's kiss… was lustful… and scary. His kiss felt like I was touching lips that were dipped into poison. In other words, this kiss was the _kiss of poisoned promises._

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so there was your chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Long right? xD Also please excuse terrible grammar errors, it's late so I'm brain dead right now. xD_

_I hope it replaces for my absence! I'm again super duper sorry for that! Everything should go according to schedule now since Spring Break is around the corner! _

_Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I really love reading every single one of them, either good or bad, because it just makes me happy and helps me improve on my writing skills! _

_**So please review for this chapter! **_

_**ALSO NEW DATES FOR UPDATES: **_

_**Chapter 13: Shattered Confessions (4/11/09)**_

_**Chapter 14: Before Sunset (4/18/09)**_

_**NEW EXCLUSIVE CHAPTER! **__**– Chapter 15: Silhouette Dreams (4/25/09) **_

_I don't plan any of them to have any delays since I'm excited to write all of them for you guys out there! Also I need to stick to my goal for finishing this story before May! I plan on keeping that goal too! So keep a lookout for those exciting conclusion chapters of "Forced To Love You"! _

_I have a six hour retreat tomorrow so I must go to bed now since it's almost three in the morning and I'm still up. I just wanted to make sure I finished this before I went off. _

_Next chapter I'm super excited for! So you should be too! Next chapter is the bomb! My favorite thing to write in this whole story! :D_

_Well until next time! _

_-Coolystar89796_


	14. Shattered Confessions

**Author's Note:**

_Actually posted on time! :D _

_Okay this chapter I love it! Hope you will too! _

_And there is one thing I would want to tell everyone: _

_**Thank you so much you guys for helping me reach 200 reviews! **_

_This is the first time ever where I have gotten that many reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my story! :D _

_Also for _Contestshipping Princess: _Yes that was May doing all of that and she went in quickly because she was afraid to see who she got. Though she did get Drew. Sorry about the confusion! :D Hope this helps? xD _

_Please enjoy this chapter! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon!! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap_: I know that I have been bothered by a lot of things about Drew lately, but this bothered me a lot more. Drew's kiss… was lustful… and scary. His kiss felt like I was touching lips that were dipped into poison. In other words, this kiss was the__** kiss of poisoned promises.**_

**--------------»Chapter 13 : Shattered Confessions«--------------**

"You are here to stay right?" I asked him hesitantly afraid to know the answer.

Drew bit the bottom of his lip, "why do you have to do this? Why do you make everything so hard to do?"

"Why do you want to leave me?" I looked over at Drew with tears in my sapphire orbs. "I don't want you to go," my voice cracked.

"Nobody wants me."

"That's not true!" I held onto the sleeve of his shirt, "I want you! I want you to stay with me forever!"

"Though isn't forever impossible to accomplish when the one you love goes away?" He tugged his sleeve away from me and began to fade away into the dark abyss once again.

My heart was shattered into a million pieces. With the anger building up inside me, I began to fret, "Drew!"

--------------» «--------------

Drew walked next to me quietly down the street of my house. He had come over to spend some time with me even though we were going to get married in five days.

That was the second nightmare that I had encountered about Drew. I wondered, as we sauntered freely, if the dream was really going to happen to me. That Drew was going to leave me being broken and unsecured.

My train of thought was interrupted by Drew's voice. "What are you thinking about?" Drew asked all of sudden that it had made me jump slightly.

"Nothing important," I said, "just spacing out I guess." I wanted to ask him the same question that I had in my dream, but I hesitated for I was afraid.

"I know you want to ask me something…" Drew said as he stepped in front of me preventing me from advancing any further, "so go ahead and ask it already."

My eyes ran around the perimeter of Drew's frame before I answered. "You are here to stay right Drew?" I gazed into his emerald orbs with a heavy, sorrow look. Waiting… wondering if his answer will either make me jump for joy or break down into tears.

He smirked, "what kind of question is that?" He patted my head, "why… do you ask such a thing?"

"Why are you averting the question?" I asked noticing his roaming eyes.

"I'm not, I'm just asking why you were asking that kind of question," he chuckled out trying to make everything into a joke. Nothing about my question was funny at all.

"Drew, this isn't a laughing matter. I'm actually really serious about this question," I exclaimed as I frowned.

He didn't answer. In the moments of our silence I thought about it for a minute. If he did go away, will he have something other than his memories that will remind him of me? Not that I want him to go… I have things to remember him by, but he had nothing from me. I began to think it out thoroughly of what I could give him that I carried around with me right now.

My hands dug into my pocket, finding nothing, and then that's when it came to me.

He still didn't answer me, but observed me confusedly. "What are you doing May?"

"Wait," I huffed out, "close your eyes for a moment."

"You aren't going to murder me are you?" He joked out.

"You're an idiot Drew," I pouted, "if I wanted to murder you then I would of brought you to the darkest alley in Petalburg, put you through a slow and agonizing death, and once I'm finished with you I'll let the rats eat you piece by piece."

"Gee May, that sounds pretty harsh don't you think?" He gave me another one of his infamous smirks.

"Shut up and just close your eyes!" I roared out, "You are so hard headed!"

He did as he was told, "Well look who's calling who hard headed."

"Shut up and stand still," I instructed as I grabbed my bandana from my head. It was my favorite one; the bandana was red and had white circles in the corner of it.

Once the bandana was off my head, I tied it around Drew's neck, making sure I wasn't going to choke him. Once I was finished I stepped back and became satisfied. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Drew's emerald orbs were revealed once again and his hand found its way to the bandana that I had placed around his neck. He looked down at it suspiciously, "what's this for?"

"It's yours," I said happily, "I want you to keep it so you have something that can remind you of me."

"But May," Drew began, "this… isn't such a good idea." He was about to take it off, but I grabbed his hand before it yanked the red cloth from his neck.

"No," I growled out, "keep it. I mean I have that necklace you gave me to remind me of you. I know that it isn't as glamorous as the necklace you gave me for Christmas, but I want you to keep it… please?" I pleaded with big sapphire orbs that no one could refuse.

Drew sighed, "Fine, I'll keep it. As long as you keep the necklace, I'll keep this. Fair enough?"

I nodded as I released his hand. "Thank you," I cooed out.

Drew smiled at me half heartedly. Just then, the rain began to pour on us. I didn't even notice the black skies that were hovering above us before.

I lifted my head towards the sky and stared blankly at it. Then I felt Drew's arms wrap around my body bringing me gently into his arms. I felt so dead right at that moment, everything felt as if it wasn't true. That everything was a lie that no one can make real.

My arms didn't wrap around his frame, but stayed at my sides and allowed Drew to do all the hugging. My eyes were blank and stared straight ahead where nothing but only to find a dull grey eroding the area.

"I'll," Drew said in hushed tone, "always be with you no matter what May."

I felt my tears run down my red face and nodded slightly. "Promise?" I choked out.

"I… promise," Drew's voice was so toned down that the 'promise' sounded like the wind rustling softly.

I swallowed loudly, and now I was _sure_ that Drew can't keep any promises he had gave to me before for his voice sang it all out to me at that exact moment.

--------------» «--------------

My fingers fumbled carelessly on my cell phone pad. It was only three more days until the wedding now and I couldn't help but to feel nervous.

I still wasn't able to tell Drew yet that I had loved him, and I wanted to before we actually get married and _have_ to say it.

I thought long and hard about what I should do. I sighed as nothing particular came to mind after a good five minutes of thinking. I could have just done it the simple way – meet up with him and then tell him, but I don't know if that was good enough. If he hadn't interrupted me during the other times I tried to confess then I wouldn't be having this problem right now.

I dialed Misty's on the key pad before holding my cell phone up to my ear. It had rung a few times before I heard her voice.

"Hello," she cooed out.

"Misty…" I needed someone to consult to about how I was feeling because I didn't know how to control my emotions or how to use them properly.

"Oh hey there May! So what's up bride-to-be?"

I sighed, "Misty, I want to ask you something."

Her tone became grave, "is there something wrong May?"

I hesitated at first, but the words just spilled out, "Misty is it a bad thing to tell Drew that I really love him and I'm not marrying him only cause I was forced to?"

"Listen to your own question May! That is not bad at all! That's…. wonderful!" She had burst out with glee, "How come you didn't tell me before that you love him?! I seriously thought that you were still forcing yourself!"

"Yeah, but he won't let me say it," I whined out in small voice, "So I thought it was a bad thing to say."

"Aww, don't think that way May," Misty said sympathetically. "You should probably go talk to him about it May if it's bothering that much."

"Yeah…" my voice and mind began to trail off.

Misty was quiet for a meantime before she began speaking again. "Not trying to upset you or anything May, but maybe…"

"No! He told me… he told me…" I said not finishing my statement. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to say the things that harmed me more than anything before.

"Sorry May," she sighed out.

"It's okay… I'll talk to Drew now," I huffed out quickly. I was afraid of anything else she could say because I've been thinking the same way as Misty might have been. That maybe… just maybe Drew didn't love me anymore.

"Okay, good luck May. And remember, I'm here for you. So if anything else is bothering you I'll be right here," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks," I had shut my cell phone and placed it on my night stand. My body sat on the edge of my bed and thought for a while before I allowed myself to grab my cell phone again. My fingers then swiftly clicked on Drew's speed dial.

I sighed as I held the phone to my ear and listened anxiously to the constant ringing that seemed like it would never end.

"Perfect timing May, I was about to call you," Drew called out once the ringing had ceased.

"Really?" I chimed out.

"Yeah…" his voice changed, "I umm… need to talk to you about the… umm wedding," he hesitated out.

"Oh? Is there a problem about the wedding Drew?" I asked curiously, afraid once again.

"Well I wouldn't call it a problem really… Look I just have to talk to you okay?" Drew's hushed voice became monotone once again.

"Okay," he had already gotten me curious, "where do you want to meet me?"

"As soon as you can, go to the park." Drew hung up the phone on me before I could respond. I shut my phone and got ready to meet Drew.

My heart raced and my brain strained. Whenever I went to the park, something bad happens to me and with Drew acting like the way he does, it makes me more anxious and afraid than ever before.

I had a bad feeling deep inside me that the nightmare I had a few nights ago is going to become reality. I shook my head trying to shake off the cold feeling that traveled down my spine.

My feet dragged all the way to the park. My mind was confused and my heart was torn. Once I reached the park I sat on a nearby bench and swayed my feet absent mindedly with my eyes staring off to the distance.

I didn't notice my surroundings until I kicked something hard. My head jolted up and faced the person that had terrified me the most.

Drew was looking down at me with those weary, lifeless eyes again. I could feel the sensation of fear come back to me once again. I shook my head, hoping it can shake away the fear. I stood up and tried to build my courage with every heavy breath I took.

"Drew I need to tell you something! And you can't interrupt me because it's just _that_ important!" I roared out making sure I got the message straight through him.

"I have something important to say as well," he stated dully. "Let me go first."

I wanted to object against his sudden decision because what I had to say was most likely more important than anything he had to say, but he continued speaking.

He grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring he had placed there seven months ago off. Drew held it in his hand and then released it, letting it drop in the damp, green grass. "You don't need that anymore."

I was confused. I bent down to grab it, but then Drew caught my arm and pulled me up. I winced in pain. "Ow Drew that hurts," I whispered out.

"I told you that you didn't need that ring anymore," he hissed out.

"I don't understand you…" I whispered out, clearly terrified at his mood.

He released my arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "you don't need it because we're not engaged anymore."

"What-?" We weren't getting married anymore?

"You heard me," he sneered out in a cold tone, "we're not getting married anymore. It is canceled for good."

I felt pain in my chest rather than joy. Shouldn't I be happy that I didn't have to marry Drew anymore by force? "But… how?" I squeaked out.

"I canceled it, simple as that."

My eyes roamed to the floor. "What about-"

He had cut me off, "my parents removed the case from them so you don't have to do a thing now."

I gave a half hearted smile, "thank you Drew." I began to walk towards him, but he backed away cautiously.

Trying to avoid any type of contact with me he spoke in a more hushed tone. "Now you can marry someone you love…" He stated while turning his head slightly away from my face.

I was just reminded of what I wanted to say to Drew, "but Drew I-" His next statement made me freeze in fear and cracked me from the coldness of his words.

"_AND_ I should marry someone _I_ love," Drew sneered out.

Did he just imply that he didn't love me? My hand was crunched into a ball and laid in the middle of my chest. Stifled voices filled my aching head and tears blurred my vision.

"But I thought you said that you loved me…" When I said those last two words, my heart twisted and melted.

"I… lied," Drew called out in a low and cold voice.

I shook uncontrollably and my voice stuttered, "But-"

He glared at me with fire in his emerald eyes and clenched his fists into tight balls. "I said I lied! Get it through that thick head of yours! I never meant any word I said!" He roared out in front of my face and continued his piercing words. "I just said that to _try_ to convince myself that I could fall in love with you! But guess what princess, it didn't work! So this is where everything ends…" His breathing rate raised and he shook slightly.

The hot tears flowed down my red face. I lifted my arm and slapped Drew across the face as hard as I could. The slap had echoed in the vacant park.

"You're… you're…" I searched for the word that described Drew at the moment. "You're a conceited ass Drew! You were just toying with me?!" I screeched out angrily.

"Toying? I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't act stupid Drew!" My throat became parched from all my screaming and for the fact that my body water was escaping from my eyes in forms of tears.

"Just say you hate me already so we can go on with our lives and never see each other again!" Drew yelled out while grabbing tightly on my shoulders.

I slapped his arms to release me and I backed away from him, "fine! Drew Hayden, _**I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**_" My body shook with anger, "I hope I don't ever see your bastard face ever again!"

"See," his voice trembled out in a calmer manner, "it wasn't that hard now was it?"

How could he so calm about all of this? "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screeched out before pushing Drew and running out of the park.

I kept running until I reached my house. My feet brought me inside and I heard my mother humming joyfully. "Oh May you're home! Did you hear the wonderful news?!" She yelled out as I ran towards my room. "May, what happened?! May!" I heard my mother call out worriedly as I raced up the stairs tripping every step of the way.

I ran up to my room, slammed the door and locked it. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my ball shaped body.

"May," my mother knocked on the door, "honey, are you alright?" She continued to consult me through the door asking me to allow her in, but I didn't move from my position.

My hair was stuck on my face from the dry tears that once journeyed down my cheeks. I didn't have any more tears to shed at all because my eyes were just as dry as a desert.

Drew's words, emotions, expressions, _everything_ about him ran through my head. I wondered if everything we went through, every moment we shared together really meant nothing to him.

For the rest of the day I was left alone in my room buried under my covers.

No one bothered me and I bothered no one, so it was a fair trade of affection. I felt comfortably numb. I didn't bother to eat or drink for the rest of the day. I had lost my heavy appetite and my body didn't feel like it needed the water.

Every so often I heard my door open ajar and then close back once again. I felt bad for concerning my family like this, but I was afraid to open up and get hurt once again.

The next day my father finally opened the door. He and my mother carefully sauntered over to me.

"May," my father began, "I'm so sorry. I thought you would be the first one excited about not getting married, but now I see that you actually fell in-"

His words were tearing me into pieces once again. Good thing they didn't bother to take the covers off my frail body. I jolted up looking like a mess and buried my head into my father's chest, "don't say it! Don't say it!" I cried out as the tears flowed out endlessly. "Don't say it… please," I whimpered out.

"I'm sorry May," my father said in a hushed tone. He hugged me, squeezing me tightly.

"May," my mother cooed out in a comforting tone, "someone is here to see you, but…"

My heart and mind exploded thinking that maybe Drew came back feeling slightly sorry for me.

My mother noticed my sudden tension. "Don't fret May, it isn't Drew."

I gazed down, "then who?" To my surprise, my voice was low and raspy from the lack of water.

"Me," a familiar voiced shrilled out.

I gasped as my head fluttered towards the door. There standing poised and steady was Mrs. Hayden. Her similar green hair was tied into a neat and tight bun. She wore a white blouse, a black pencil skirt that had accompanied her black high heels and her black back that slung over her right shoulder. Her face was as grave as her son's when I had that talk with him the day before. The flashbacks of Drew pained me and I swiftly crawled under the covers once again.

"Norman, Caroline, can you please leave? I want to talk to May privately," she stated sternly with that edge in her voice that made people tremble.

My body tensed as I heard my parents shuffle out of my room, closing the door behind them.

"May I know you probably don't want to see me at this current moment, but I need to talk to you."

I didn't answer because I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted her to disappear from my room and go to her dumb son.

She continued, "I know what Drew did."

The memory burned through my mind making me tremble in fear. I wanted her to stop right now. I couldn't take that pain that was burning through my mind.

"Honestly, I thought Drew had lost his mind when he came here a little less than a year ago saying that he wanted to marry you. I tried with every ounce in my body to stop him, but he kept insisting to marry you."

I remembered the time she came to the winter house telling Drew not to force himself to marry me. Then I began to wonder. If she didn't want him to get married in the beginning, and now her wish was finally happening, then why is she here in my room talking to me? Shouldn't she be throwing a party in her mansion, celebrating that her son isn't getting married to some airhead?

Mrs. Hayden was silent for a moment and continued, "Though for the last month or so Drew's been trying to cancel your engagement along with pushing the case on your parents. Two days ago Mr. Hayden and I moved the case on your parents. So now Drew and you aren't in need to get married anymore." She took a deep breath, "though now, I think Drew has made the biggest mistake of his life."

My ears perked up, but I held myself back from speaking.

"Drew made the mistake because he had let you go to love someone other than him."

I gasped out slightly and felt the tears, that I thought ran dry, travel once again on my pale cheeks.

"May, I know I don't know you well or at all actually, but I know for sure that you did fall in love with Drew." She paused, "and I think that was the best thing that has ever happened to Drew. I don't know his reason for leaving you, but I want my son to be happy."

I sneered at her last statement. She's lying… lying about everything, just like how Drew lied about everything.

"I'm not lying May," she huffed out. Was she some kind of mind reader now?! "I have never seen Drew work so hard in his life before for someone other than his sister. Drew truly loves you, and I don't understand why he would tell you he didn't, but I want you to do something for me. No, not for me, but for you and Drew."

I heard her footsteps come towards me, "I'm going to leave something on your nightstand for you May. I want you to read it as soon as you can because if you read it any later than now, I'm not sure how you can save Drew from his blinded mistake."

I stared at the palm of my hand. Me? What can I do to save Drew? I can't do anything worthy enough for anybody. I'm just a complete failure.

"I believe in you May, so please hurry and make your choice. It's either you want to save everything you have cherished for the last seven months or let it all slip away and block those memories," I heard my door open, "thank you for listening May." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

I waited a few minutes to wait and see if anyone else would come. No one else came. I got up from my bed and gazed over to my nightstand. There sat a white envelope and I hesitantly reached for it.

I grabbed it and brought it up to my face. It smelled of expensive perfume that represented the scent of roses. I opened it and took out the folded paper that laid within it.

I opened the paper and found it to be a copy of a passenger's information. My eyes skimmed through the paper. I found out that it had belonged to Drew and that he had a flight today to LaRousse at ten thirty a.m.!

My eyes widened, when he said that this will be our last time seeing each other, he really meant it. I glanced hurriedly towards to the clock that laid on my wall and it read nine twenty nine a.m. I pondered for a second if I should really go after Drew or not. He did say he doesn't love me, but according to Mrs. Hayden, Drew had loved me more than anything else in the world.

My grip on the paper tightened and I jump out of my bed. I tried to look for my red bandana, but I remembered that I gave it to Drew. So I ran into Max's room and snatched one of his caps and pulled it on my head so that it was backwards. I looked like a mess, so I grabbed the biggest jacket from my closet and threw it on over my wrinkled clothes. I slipped on my sneakers, stuffed the paper in my jacket's pocket, and grabbed the car keys before running down stairs rapidly.

My mother and father were surprised to find me sprinting out of the house. "May where are you going?!" They both yelled out as I opened the door.

I paused for a second. What was I really going to do? If I do catch Drew in time, will he just reject me once again? My hands curled into a tight ball and I glanced over to my parents with stern eyes, "I'm going to fix things up." With that I ran out of the house and jumped into my car. Once I was successfully out of the driveway, I made my way to towards the high way.

Hopefully there weren't a lot of people heading towards the airport today. A trip to the airport took about thirty minutes if the road was clear and right now it was nine forty five. I pressed on the gas pedal harder now, trying to keep my speed limit on the borderline to prevent a high speed car chase.

I managed to get out of the highway in fifteen minutes tops. Now here was the hard part, the road to the airport was busy. I was terrified that I couldn't make it in time to Drew with this heavy traffic. Cars around me were honking at one another and some people had their heads hanging out of the window yelling at other people.

I grunted in irritation as I parked my car in a nearby parking lot. Before I shut down the engine I checked the clock for the time. It was ten o seven and if I ran it would take about ten minutes to get to the airport if I don't take any breaks.

Also the smartest thing I have ever done was to leave my phone at my house! Now I can't call Drew to command him to stay where he was! I grabbed the keys from the ignition and stuffed them securely in my pocket before I went dashing off.

If Mrs. Hayden wanted me to stop Drew, how come she couldn't have come sooner?! I mean if she came two hours before Drew's departure I wouldn't have to rush like this! I was running out of breath after the five minutes of heaving running, but I continued to push myself. I had tripped a couple of times, but I ignored the pain and continued running.

Once I reached the airport I found out that I only had five minutes left to reach the dock that left to LaRousse before it takes off. I ran towards the departure board and eagerly looked for the LaRousse departure dock. Once I found it, I headed towards the dock, but then I remembered the police that took forever to examine you before you can enter a docking area.

I ignored the fact that I could get arrested or fined for what I'm about to do. Once I reached the examination area I rapidly past the guards and I could hear them yell from behind me. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I successfully reached the inside of the docking area and I frantically searched for the departure area of LaRousse. Once I was sure that there was no one chasing me I took off the cap and the jacket and folded it under my arm. If they couldn't recognize who I was then it could probably buy me some time. Everyone around me stared oddly at me, but I shook off their stares because I needed to catch Drew.

Once I found the departure area for LaRousse I ran up to the tube that connected the airplane and the docking area. The lady there stopped me, "May I see your ticket please ma'am?"

I looked back and forth from her and the inside of the tube, "I just need to talk to someone really quickly please. I don't have a ticket, but it's really urgent."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry ma'am, I can't let you go on board unless you have a ticket with you."

"Please," I pleaded her, "just this once."

"I'm sorry, now please leave before I call security," she threatened. Her threat meant nothing to me since security was already searching for me.

I shook my head once again and tried to enter, but the woman held me back. She was yelling at me, but ignored her. "Drew!" I called out into the tube hoping that maybe, just maybe that he could hear me. I repeated this process until the woman suddenly released me.

I stared at her with questioning eyes, but her gaze was outside the window. My sapphire orbs stared at the window and I rushed over and practically glued my face on the glass.

There I saw the plane about to take off. The tears swelled up in my eyes because now it was too late to catch Drew. Before I knew it, the plane took off from the ground and I watched it disappear into the pale grey sky.

"Ah ha! We finally found you!" A old raspy voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around to find the security guards surrounding me and I went up to them, "I'm sorry that I ran away from you guys earlier. I… didn't get what I needed so… please just take me now and get this over with," I said with a monotone voice.

"That's a good girl now," one of the guards said as he grabbed me by the shoulder and led me to the head security lines.

There, they called my parents and scolded me. My mother asked me if I wanted to be picked up, but I told them that I would just come home as soon as I could. After giving me a long question and answer session, they found out that I had no intention to harm anybody or their plane; they gave me a fine and the officers drove me back to my car.

Before they left, they lectured me once again. Though all I heard was the wind that came out of their mouths. They were wasting their breath on nothing. Nothing was going to change now. Drew still had left and I don't think I'll ever see him again.

I just sat in my car with the key in the ignition, but the car wasn't on. The car's window was slightly open and the sky above me had become a pinkish color.

My hands were on the steering wheel and they gripped tighter and tighter with every passing moment. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I curled my hand and slammed it against the steering wheel's edge. The car's pocket in the front opened. I glanced over at it and my eyes widened.

There in between my papers for car insurance and everything, there laid a rose and an enveloped connected with it. I shook my head and I grabbed the envelope. There was no doubt in my mind that this was all from Drew.

I took a heavy intake of the rose and laid it in the seat next to me before opening the envelope.

My eyes read over the letter and my heart tightened. The tears flowed in amounts of waterfalls as my grip on the letter became stronger. My hands were shaking and I didn't stop until I heard a small tear in the letter.

I looked down at the elegant fashioned paper. Everything in it was written by Drew because only his words looked as fancy as this. Tears had fallen on the letter, smudging some of the words, and the small tear in the middle made it look ancient. I dropped the letter on my lap and leaned forward, crying into my arms.

--------------» «--------------

_Dear May, _

_I know what I had told you that day made you feel terrible. I was just afraid… afraid that I couldn't let go of you. I needed you to give me a reason to leave and that's why I wanted you to hate me. Everything I did that day was a lie. I do love you May and I don't think that will ever change. Though forget about my feelings and continue your life as if you never even met me because I brought nothing but misfortune upon you. _

_I left to make it easier for the both of us to forget about everything. Now don't try anything stupid May, I don't want you to get hurt okay? You have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and get hurt… that was a dumb thing to write. How can you promise something to me when all I did was break the promises that I made to you?_

_On the other days before when you were about to tell me that you had loved me, I couldn't take it. I had to stop you from saying it because I knew exactly what I was going to do to you which was to make you hate me. And if I allowed you to say that you loved me then it would have been harder than it was. I hope you understand why I did this May, it was all for you. _

_The truth is May, whether you believe it or not, I love you. More than anything in the world. There is nothing more that I would want to do, but to be by your side holding your hand through every moment in your life. Wow that sounded so corny. I think I'm finally understanding what you mean when you call me corny. _

_My point is May, I want you to live life without having the burden of marrying me at a young age. You have a whole life ahead of you and I want you to live it to the fullest. I promised you I'll always be with you… and I will. You may not know what I mean by that, but I want you to trust me that I'm always with you. Always. _

_I'm so sorry. _

_Love Always, _

_Drew_

--------------» «--------------

_**THE END**_

_Decided to cancel the other chapters and just sum it up into this one chapter! _

_Finished! :P_

--------------» «--------------

**Author's Note:**

_JUST KIDDING! _

_This chapter is SO not the end of this story! I would hate myself if I ended it like this, and you guys would hate me too! :O _

_Then I shall be terrified for my life of angry readers. :O _

_I mean if I wasn't the author and was reading this story, I would hunt the author down and beat them to a pulp. xD But don't beat me to a pulp please! D: _

_Okay then, please review for this chapter! :D _

_Thanks again for everyone's support on this story! Keep reading! :D _

_Until Next Time. _

_-Coolystar89796 _


	15. Before Sunset

**Author's Note: **

_Late! :D _

_It's only late because I went on vacation with my family and then I couldn't really work on it since it was a vacation. Though I managed to post it up today on my first day back to school after spring break. xD _

_This is the last chapter of the story, and before you start freaking out on me, I know I still have the next chapter after this. There is more information about why I added an extra chapter at the end of this chapter! _

_Another thing is that I want to __**thank everyone**__ once again because last chapter received __**30 reviews**__. This is the most reviews that I have gotten so far for just one chapter! Thank you so much! _

_I also want to thank my real life cousin, __**Sushifiction**_,_ for giving me some ideas for this chapter! _

_So enjoy this concluding chapter to 'Forced To Love You'! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon!! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

Recap: _Drew left me alone, lying to me about how he really feels and saying good bye in paragraphs. He lied about everything… everything… _

**--------------»Chapter 14 : Before Sunset«--------------**

After that day, I've been waiting. I've been waiting day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year.

That's right, it's been four years since _he_ had left me. Honestly, I don't know how I survived for this long. I thought I would have corrupted sooner, well I sort of did, but that's not my point.

At first when _he_ left, I was nothing but a moving rock. The same day that I found _his_ letter, I went back to the park to retrieve the ring. I kept that, the necklace, the rose, and _his _letter in a secret place where I don't ever look back to. I also tried my hardest to forget about _him_, but it was a nearly impossible task to accomplish_._

I was thinking then to go after _him_ in LaRousse, but the next day after _his_ departure I received a text message from _him_.

_June 11 (7:59 a.m.)_

_Don't come after me because it'll all happen again. _

I tried calling the number _he_ had text me from, but right after _he_ sent the text he probably cut off _his_ phone connection since the connection was dead right after. I strangely understood what _he_ meant when _he_ said 'it'll all happen again.' _He_ was going to hurt me again if I came to _him_. Then _he_ would apologize just like _he_ did.

I cried the first week and then I ran out of tears to cry. I stayed home since it wasn't really important to finish the rest of the year since I had already graduated. I was always crawled under my covers in a ball like position that it had made me like a cocoon waiting to become a butterfly once again. So now I began to wait because I thought that if maybe I waited for _him_, _he_ would come back.

After the first year, I thought I finally got over it. I tried my hardest to continue my life as it was before _he _came barging into my heart. My friends still watched me carefully, especially Brendan. I've told them repeatedly that I'm okay now, but they are really persistent.

I entered college at Rose Petal University along with all my other friends. Everything from there on was okay. I didn't completely forget about _him_, but I didn't think of _him_ quite often for I would break down whenever I did. I tried my hardest to stay strong for my friends and for myself.

Though on the second year since _he_ left, that's when I made the biggest mistake of my life. On the exact same date that _he_ left, I thought I was leaving for good as well.

--------------» «--------------

"Hmm," I mumbled out as I got into my car, "I think I got everything I need!" I happily started the engine to my car to head back to the dorm room that I had shared with Dawn. I was lucky to be paired up with one of my best friends because it kept me from worrying about having a stranger as a 'un-trusted' or 'disliked' roommate .

Tonight was the night that I lost rock paper scissor to Dawn so now I was stuck picking up the grocery. I didn't really mind it at all, but I was your natural lazy person.

Once I was on the road I turned on the radio since it was to quite for my comfort. I had constantly changed the radio channels just to find the right song. Then I stumbled across this one song…

_And honestly, I have been begging for answers  
That you and only you can give to me  
A voice crying loud  
I've been crying for days now  
And as I start to run, I stop to breathe_

(And I was nearly scared to death)  
And I was nearly scared to death  
(Of what you left in paragraphs)  
Of what you left in paragraphs  
(The words were nearly over us)  
The words were nearly over us  
You stop and turn and grab your bags

For once after a long time, I had felt those same hot tears flow down my face again. My eyes were a pale blue color and had no life in them once I looked in the rear view mirror. I touched my face and looked at the salty water that lay on my finger tip blankly. That one part of the song brought back so many memories that I wanted to keep chained in the back of my head.

Slowly remembering that time… that time when Drew had left me dead. My body shook in fear for it felt like I was reliving the pain and agony from two years ago.

Without knowing any of my surroundings, I passed the red light.

I heard a car's horn go off and my mind was sucked back into the reality that I lived in right now. I gasped heavily as I watched the car come in close contact with me and without thinking, I turned my car hurriedly and then I ran into a tree.

The force and impact was strong and my head jolted forward and collided with my steering wheel. After that, I felt a short outburst of pain in my head and everything blacked out from that point.

--------------» «--------------

I grunted slightly and my eyes opened, but then shut again for it was too bright. Was I in heaven? Did I really die from that car accident?

"May? May are you awake?" A voice called out my name, though I couldn't identify it.

My head turned to the figure, but I couldn't recognize it either. So I called out a random name, "D-Drew?" The name ran dry in my mouth. It hasn't been spoken in what seemed to be eternity.

The figure slumped back glumly in the chair that it had sat in, and that's when I realized who it was.

"No," I huffed out lowly, "no, B-Brendan?"

That's when I saw Brendan smiling at me from above, his body was hovering over mine. "You remember who I am? I'm so glad, I thought… never mind." He talked rapidly and I felt happy that he was here at least.

Though who I really wanted to be there was Drew. I thought that maybe this car accident made him feel sorry for me and that he would come back to me. But as you can see, what I had hoped for didn't work. That wasn't really my intention in the first place, just a thought that had entered my mind before I had leaped into the numb, dark abyss.

"How do you feel May? You know, I'm so relieved that you woke up. I've waited since forever just for you to open your eyes again." I saw as Brendan's hands begin to reach out to touch my face, but then he had recoiled it back to his side. "Wait here for a sec, I'll go tell the doctor and your parents that you're awake." He had rapidly got up and began to take off.

My mouth opened ajar, but no words came out. So I just grabbed onto his shirt. I found it very hard to hold onto him, my hand felt so weak and dead.

He stood there in shock and his ruby eyes gazed at my hand and then to me. "May?"

My hand had dropped on its own, it didn't have any more power. "Don't leave," I whispered out in a tiny voice.

I saw tints of scarlet appear on his face, but he smiled right after, "okay then, I'll just call your parents from my cell!" He took his place next to me.

I smiled back weakly at Brendan's figure that was punching in numbers rapidly in his cell phone. What I wanted was Drew to be in the seat that Brendan sat in; the seat that was planted on the ground right next to me.

--------------» «--------------

I learned that I've been in a coma for seven months. Drew never came to visit me in those seven months… liar. He said he would always be with me, but he never came. Though Brendan had visited daily and even made friends with some of the staff in the hospital.

Luckily, my brain functions or any of my internal organs weren't damaged. Though I had forgotten how to do any physical activity, so now I'm in therapy. I felt like a big baby since I'm learning how to move from scratch all over again.

We were in the therapy room, my parents, Max, Brendan, and I. The nurse steadily took me up from my wheel chair, "okay May, now try to stand still." The nurse was nice and she supported my back so I can try and stand up straight. Thankfully, I completed that task easily. My legs felt like jello, but I guess that's what you get when you don't use them for seven months straight.

Now came the hard part, "okay May! You're doing such a good job!" The nursed cheered out. My parents and Max congratulated me as well. "Now, try to walk over to where Brendan is standing."

I gazed up and saw Brendan leaning on the wall while waving eagerly at me to come over to him, "come on May! You can do it!" He cheered on with a glint of glee in his ruby orbs.

I smiled vaguely. I took one step forward and my whole body shook, but I was able to keep my balance. I was doing perfectly. Halfway through the nurse let me walk on my own without her support, but she still stayed close by just in case I fell. Brendan was off the wall and had his arms open while cheering me on.

I was so close to the wall that I was just so amazed by how far I had gotten on my own and it was my first try. I was smiling the whole way through, but I think I got a little too confident for I tripped when I was at least three steps away from the wall.

"May!" Everyone called out in unison. I shut my eyes tightly and tried my hardest to brace myself, preparing to kiss the ground literally. After a few seconds, I didn't feel the ground, but a pair of warm arms around me. "Thank goodness," a familiar voice huffed out.

I blushed slightly as I opened my sapphire irises to find that I was in Brendan's arms. I looked up and he was there smiling idiotically with a relieved wash over his face.

I smiled back, "thank you." From then on, I honestly thought I could forget about Drew because there was someone who has always been there waiting for me to move on with my life and look in his direction.

It took me a full month to recover and to make up my mind. The first thing was that I shall never say or think of the name Drew. And if I did need to think about the name, the only thing that was appropriate to refer him to is masculine pronouns. And my mind had also decided that I should give Brendan a chance. So I had dated Brendan for a year.

Then we broke up since I couldn't forget about _him_. Brendan felt the same way too. Even though he had loved me, he could never replace the person who had engraved their name in my heart. So he unwillingly let go of me for good.

--------------» «--------------

I shook nervously as I swung lightly in the tiny swing set in the park. There stood my best friend, my current boyfriend, Brendan. He had his arms crossed on his chest as he leaned again the side of a slide.

I knew that he sensed something was wrong with me, "so what's up May?" He said casually with a strain in his cheerful voice.

"Brendan… umm…" I knew that I had to break up with him right now because I'll regret giving him anymore hope that I can move on to love him. My love wasn't enough for him, he needed someone to love him as much as he loves that one person, and I can never be that person. Sure I loved him, but only as my friend; nothing more, nothing less.

"You're ending this right?" He cooed out coolly as if he knew this was coming.

"Huh?" my head jolted up towards my ruby eyed friend, "how do you know?" I said with a shaking voice.

"I didn't, but I guess I was right." He sighed out as he came forward towards me. Pacing slowing, examining my expression with deep and silent eyes that pierced straight through me.

My gaze ran down to the floor that was underneath my feet, "I'm sorry," I whispered out.

Brendan's gloved hand laid on my cheek and slid down to my chin, tilting it up slightly so that I was looking straight at him. "I knew from the start it was going to end like this, but it was fun while it lasted right?" He didn't take a pause, "Don't answer that. I knew that I could never replace him. He claimed you for good," his voice trembled and so did his whole body. He released me and backed away. "Say it now, while I can accept it."

Tears swelled up in my eyes, "I'm sorry Brendan," I looked at him straight in the eyes, "it's over."

He gave a half hearted smile before waving off a goodbye.

--------------» «--------------

Another year had passed since then.

I was behind on my studies, but thankfully I caught up easily and not to mention that when everyone else was on break, I was making up the missed work.

I thought about how my life after that crash got better because I mostly forgot about _him_. I'm actually living my life without _him_; a task that I thought was impossible to complete.

Now it was four years exactly from the date when _he_ had left me. I had recovered completely and now I have my own apartment. I was still in college, but classes were only on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesdays. So Dawn had helped me get a job for those free days. Then she got me a job along with her as one of those annoying people who call people's houses to advertise things. It wasn't the ideal job I wanted, but I'm working on being a nurse.

From the four years, everyone I knew changed for the better.

Brock had graduated college early and became a professional animal breeder and a vet. Brock hasn't found that _miss right_ yet, but he's working on it… with every girl with a cute face that passes by him.

Dawn worked with me as an advertiser, but she is working on being an international designer. Paul was the manager of the company we worked under. That's how Dawn and I got the job in the first place; because of Paul. Once _he_ left Paul and Dawn had gotten together which was a very surprising thing because Dawn was the bubbly type and Paul was the scary type. No one saw that coming, especially me. They're getting married in a three months from now and I was one of the bride's maids along with Misty.

Misty was still completing college to become a marine biologist, but for now her job is a life guard at the beach. Ash was always on the watch for Misty because guys crawled all over her when she was on duty. Ash on the other hand was a dog catcher for now. I don't know what he wants to be and apparently, I don't think he knows either. I asked him one time on why he chose to be a dog catcher and his answer was quite weird… He told me he wanted to _catch them all._ Not a surprise, but Misty and Ash were engaged too, but not getting married until next year.

Brendan was accepting my decisions more and more each day, trying to understand. Just like _him_, Brendan left. He went with his father to explore the Hoenn region for rare species or something like that. I honestly hope that Brendan finds someone who will love him.

Back to the present day; today was Thursday so that means that I had work today. I actually woke up early for once. I'm always late for work no matter what happens. I'm so lucky that I wasn't fired from my job yet. I've been working there for about four months now and the three bosses that I had so far hated me. I've been late at least three times a week. I have a very poor attendance record, but if it really wasn't for Paul and Dawn I would of never survived.

I buttoned my business jacket that laid over my white blouse while I glanced over at the clock that laid on the plain white wall of my apartment. It had read seven forty five a.m.

I was surprised that my time today was really early for once. Work didn't start until nine so I was good.

My apartment was small, but good enough for me. It had clean white walls, navy carpet everywhere except for the kitchen; white tiling for the kitchen, and the furniture was either a dark navy color or glass. My favorite part about my apartment was the view that it provided me. It had the view of the whole city of Petalburg. I used to live outside this area with my parents and Max.

I was ready for work and I was just waiting for my toast to finish cooking. Usually I never ate breakfast in the morning since I never had any time, but I usually just snag something from my snack cabinet and eat it in the office when no one was looking.

I checked myself in the mirror of my vanity. There laid the box that I never touched after four years. I was afraid to catch hold of it, but I opened it revealing the four items that I thought gave me so much pain. I grabbed the necklace, marveling at the jewels that hung from it. I smiled at them remembering the good times and forgetting the hurtful moments in my lifetime.

I decided today that I would wear it today since I thought it looked nice on what I was wearing today. I connected it to my neck and glanced at the mirror. I saw myself four years ago, a young and jubilant girl. I still looked the same, but I had a mature look added into my face.

I sighed as I went out to the balcony and leaned on the railing staring off into the distance. Then my lightly scarlet lips formed a tiny smile on my face.

"I can't believe that it's really been exactly four years since you left," I whispered out to myself as I gripped tightly onto the necklace on my neck. I became stronger over the years and the thoughts of_ him_ never bothered me as much as it did before. Now my mind was filled with the thoughts of how things were back when_ he_ was still around my presence.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I reached into the pocket of my grey skirt and took out my new touch screen phone that I bought a month ago. The caller ID read the name Dawn.

My finger pressed down on the answer button and I held the phone to my ear, "hello?"

"May!" Dawn yelled out into the phone leaving me half deaf. "Where the heck are you?!"

I cleared my throat, "one, you don't have to scream into the phone Dawn! I can hear you perfectly! Two, what the heck are you talking about?" I answered confusedly.

"Earth to May! I have to scream because you only have ten minutes to get that pretty little butt of yours down here now!" She roared out in a panicked voice.

I made a strange face, "what do you mean by that? I'm actually awake pretty early."

"Oh my goodness May," she huffed out in an irritated tone, "don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forget what?" I questioned her in a puzzled voice.

"Oh geez, you did forget," Dawn sighed out heavily. "What's the time you have on your clock?"

"Umm…" I glanced over at the clock once again, "it says seven fifty. Why?"

"You never change do you May?" she gave out another sigh, "spring forward."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. I didn't understand the last two words she spoke, their meanings quite vague. "Spring forward?"

"Time… it advances one hour ahead."

My sapphire orbs widened, "shut up! That cannot be today!" I yelled out as I ran to the calendar that was magnetized to the fridge. My finger ran angrily on the paper searching for the date. Under the date for today, it read 'daylight savings time.'

"Oh crap!"I exclaimed dropping my phone onto the tiled floor, "this can't be happening!" I dived down to the floor, swooped up my phone and brought it back to my ear. "So I only have ten minutes to get to work?!"

"Well less now…" Dawn whispered out from the phone. "Oh and May I need to tell you something-"

"Not now Dawn, tell me later! I have to go!" I interrupted her as I hung up my phone before she could answer back to me. I could hear her begin to yell 'wait' before I dropped the line.

I ran frantically around my apartment like I was on fire. It took exactly ten minutes to get to work by car and fifteen minutes if you walk.

I ran down to my car with my high heels in my hands, a burnt piece of toast in my mouth, and my bag slung over my shoulder. I rampaged through my purse trying to look for my keys, but I couldn't find them. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Don't tell me I left them in the apartment…" Then I remembered I laid my keys on the kitchen counter. I grunted as I checked my watch, "I don't have time to get it." I only had five minutes to reach work on time.

I shook my head, legs, and arms. "Okay, here goes nothing!" I began to sprint down the street and into the busy road. I crossed the street a few times and cars honked at me for I slightly crashed my heels into their rear or the front of their cars leaving a small scratch. Thankfully I made it in front of the company building without getting into an accident.

I was panting heavily with the toast still hanging from my mouth as I walked in, two minutes late. I lazily made my way to the elevator, tired as ever and I collapsed on the floor of the elevator in the corner. My destination was all the way at the top of the building, well second from all the way on the top to be more precise.

I just sat in the corner of the elevator while nibbling on my cold toast while putting on my high heels. Once made it to my floor, I checked in and I sluggishly went over to my little spot where a phone laid. A sigh escaped my mouth as I heard a shrill come from behind me.

"May!" Dawn called out as she ran towards me and collided her body into the back of my chair making me slam my head into to my desk. As always, she was oblivious to the action she just committed.

"Yes?" I asked with an obvious hint of irritation in my voice.

"Finally you're here!" She exclaimed as she bended down to my level. "Did you know we got a new boss today and-"

I sighed as I interrupted her, "you know I don't care Dawn. All of the other bosses hated me cause of my poor attendance record, so what makes this boss any different from the rest?"

She shook her head violently, "you don't get it May he-"

"May, the new boss wants you in his office," a man with brown hair interrupted as he popped into my area. "He said he wanted to talk to you." Before I could ask why, he left with a cup of coffee in his hand.

I began to get up and walk out of my area, but Dawn grabbed the bottom of my skirt lightly, "May, you didn't let me finish what I had to say yet…"

"Tell me later Dawn." I gave a small giggle, "I can't believe it's this guy's first day here and he already wants to talk to me. Don't you think this is a little too early to start hating me? Well it's probably because our old boss chatted about me, I mean she was the gossiper don't you think?" I gave out a nervous laugh.

I swatted away Dawn's hand and made my way to the elevator. I waved at Dawn as I entered the cube like place. Once I was alone in the elevator I couldn't help but to feel nervous. I didn't know what the new boss wanted, and how did he know I was late today so quickly? I mean I just arrived five minutes ago.

Once I got on the top floor Paul greeted me and led me to the bosses' office.

"Hey Paul," I said as we walked towards the office, "what does the boss want from me?"

"You... might be surprised..." he said dully while keeping a straight face.

"Uhh... What does that mean Paul?" I asked confusedly. Why was everyone trying to make me guess today?! I hated guessing games! I was terrible at them.

"You'll see May," he said as he passed the snotty sectary lady who sat at her desk applying lipstick on her already red lips. He opened the door and entered in before I did. "Sir, Miss Maple is here."

I peeked in from behind Paul and marveled at the new look the place had. Of course I've been here multiple times before for my attendance, though it never looked so elegant before.

There was the huge glass window on the side that had an amazing over view of the city and the walls were repainted as a plain white color. There was a black colored carpet around the floor and the furniture was a dark red color. The desk and any other wood items had a reddish tint in them. What really caught my eye was the item in the corner of the room. It was a single, full blossomed rose was in a slim white vase.

My awe was ceased by Paul when he nudged me to go into the room. I nodded and nervously stepped into the room and Paul exited and closed the door behind me.

My sapphire orbs wandered around the room. "G-g-good morning Sir," I stuttered out. My fingers were nervously fumbling against one another and waited in agony of the response.

"Don't worry Miss Maple, don't be so nervous." A deep voice bellowed out from behind a huge brown chair that sat behind the desk. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but at the same time it wasn't. I couldn't see any part of the figure that sat in the chair since its back was facing me. I imagined the new boss to be a huge, grumpy old man with a scar under his eye and have a deadly gleam in his orbs. "So how are you this morning?"

"Fine," I said with the same nervousness as I did before. I felt my heart racing as if it were going to burst out of my chest any second. "H-how are you Sir?"

"I'm perfectly at ease now Miss Maple, thank you." He said, still not revealing himself. "That's a wonderful necklace you have around your neck. Who gave that to you? I would like to consult with that person."

I gave a small gasp as I looked down at my necklace; the one _he_ had given me. What I didn't understand was how this guy could see my necklace when he had his back to me. Did he have any cameras in here? "Umm… my friend gave it to me. I don't know where he is right now, so I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

He gave a weak chuckle, "its okay Miss Maple. I bet your friend misses you dearly, I mean… I do miss someone so much right now as well. I just want to be close to her and hold her in my arms and- sounds corny."

"Drew," I mumbled under my breath. I was shocked by what I had said since it felt as if it has been an eternity since I have said that name out loud, or at all for that matter.

"Did you say something Miss Maple?"

"N-no," I stuttered out once again. I wanted to get out of this place already, it was bringing back everything that harmed me from before and I didn't know why I couldn't bear the burden anymore. "Not to be rude or anything Sir, but can I leave now?"

"Go ahead…" his voice trailed off.

"Thank you Sir," I said feeling slightly bad. It sounded as if I had hurt his feelings. I made my way to the door as quickly as possible, and as my hand lay on the door knob, he spoke once again.

"Before you go Miss Maple, I want to ask you something if you don't mind," he asked in a different voice.

I had recoiled my hand back to my side and turned around. Tears swelled up in my eyes. His voice… it changed. It changed to that voice I knew so well before. I trembled and didn't say anything at all; I just stood still and listened intently. I could hear my heavy breathing and nothing else.

"May Melanie Maple," the voice said once again, "I want you to answer me as honest as possible." The man began to stand up from the chair and once I saw his grass hair I felt a pang in my chest and looked away.

I could hear his footsteps come closer to me and I felt his finger slip under my chin as he lifted my face to look at him eye to eye. The same emerald eyes that had taunted me back then was right in front of me right now, staring at me. I didn't even notice the river that flowed down my face and my body was shaking more now.

"D-Drew?" I whispered out.

He gave me a familiar smirk and took my left hand as he slipped a golden ring on it. I gasped at his action and shifted my gaze from his face to my hand and back.

"May Melanie Maple, will you marry me?" He asked so casually as if he had done this a million times before.

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked around the room once again, trying my hardest to avoid his face. I saw a pile of boxes stacked on the side and I shook Drew off as I walked towards them picking one up.

He stared at me with a puzzled look on his face, "what are you doing May?" His emerald eyes piercing at me, that familiar face, everything about him remained the same, _everything._

I shut my eyes tight and threw the box at Drew, "Drew Hayden!" I yelled out, throwing more boxes towards him without stopping. He was able to dodge every box with ease and poise, damn, how much I hated him right now. "You left me four years ago and now you come back as my 'boss' and ask me to marry you?!"

I didn't even notice on how close he had gotten to me with every box that I threw for he had suddenly hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry May," he choked out, "I… made the biggest mistake in my life. I… can't live without you May."

I didn't want to hear his excuses. I couldn't bear to hear them, not now, not ever! I tried my hardest to push Drew away from my body, but he just held me tighter and closer to him than ever. I pounded on his chest with my head buried in his arm, soaking the black suit he wore.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I repeatedly chanted, but Drew never stopped holding onto me; he wasn't going to give up.

"May listen to me!" He yelled out above my cries, "May I know I had hurt you and I'm sorry! You have every right in the world to hate me!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screeched out in between my tears, trying to drown his voice out.

"May I shouldn't have ran away," Drew's voice soften slightly, "I know how you feel May! I shouldn't have ran away from the problems! I shouldn't have ran away from my parents!" The strain in his voice was visible, "but what was worse was that I ran away from _you_."

My mouth suddenly felt dry and the tears flowed faster now.

"I ran away from you May and I thought that running away was the answer, but it just made things worse. You… could have died because of what I did May. After I told you not do anything stupid, you ran into a tree," he whispered out into my ear. "I'm sorry." He released me and backed away, giving me space to think to myself about everything that had happened in the last few minutes I spent in this office and the four years when he had left. "I just… wanted to see you and hold you in my arms like back then, even if it was just for one second," his eyes grew dreary and gazed at the floor, "I'll leave now. You don't have to ever see me again."

He began to walk out of the room. I shook my head furiously, I couldn't let him go once again, and I needed him in my life. I loved him more than anyone else. "No!" I yelled out as I ran and hugged him from behind.

He let out a tiny gasp, "May…"

"No!" I wept out, "don't leave me again. It was so hard these past years. Even if I was with someone else, I couldn't forget you. You were the only one in my mind and heart. I hated you and myself all this time because you took my heart and never gave it back to me. I was so weak back then and I'm still weak now because you're right in front of me and I'm pushing you away!" My grip tightened around his waist, "don't leave… please…"

He took my arms and dropped them back to my side and faced me. Drew grabbed my shoulders and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away quickly. "I still love you," he whispered out.

I stood frozen in place and after a few moments I smiled, "I still love you too," I reached for his lips and kissed him once again keeping myself there as I held his hands.

He pulled back, "so… is that a yes?" Drew gave me another smirk.

I remembered that he had proposed to me once again as I looked down at the ring placed on my finger. I wiped my tears and smiled at him, "yes, I will marry you Drew and this time no backing out right?"

Drew chuckled slightly, "only if you promise that I can take your everything."

I blushed lightly and hugged him tightly, "you already took my everything Drew." His arms wrapped around me once again and pulled my body closer to his.

"Woo hoo!" I heard Dawn yell out from the door.

My head jolted towards her and saw everyone standing there smiling at us, even Misty, Ash, and Brock were there.

"Brendan," Drew said happily still holding me by the waist. My eyes widened and there in the corner there leaning on the wall was Brendan and he wasn't alone. Next to him was a girl my height in a short red skirt, an aqua tank top, and had a white hat placed on her long brown hair.

The girl walked up to us before Brendan did and she smiled innocently, "Brendan has told me so much about you guys." She grabbed my hand and Drew's hand and placed them together, "Brendan knows deep down that you two should be together, and he wants me to tell you that."

I looked at her in awe, she was a beautiful girl and obviously cheery, but who was she to Brendan?

She faced me and noticed my expression before she flashed me another smile, "my name is Leaf by the way, but everyone calls me Lea." She backed away from us and ran towards Brendan while grabbing his arm, "I'm Brendan's girlfriend and I love him very much." Lea stated happily as she smiled up at Brendan.

I smiled, feeling tremendously happy for Brendan that he found someone that loves him as well.

He smiled as he walked over to us with Lea still clinging onto his arm. He patted my head quickly and then laid his hand on Drew's shoulder, "take care of her okay?" Brendan's ruby eyes had a gleam in them as he looked back at Drew and me.

"Don't worry; I'll protect her as long as I live." Drew said as he shifted his gaze towards me. "I love you."

I blushed as I pushed Drew away, "you're so embarrassing!" I yelled out, "there are so many people here and you say something like that in this atmosphere is… is…"

"Really sweet," he finished for me even though that wasn't what I was going to say, "I can say that I love you anytime and anywhere. Don't you love me May?" He leaned in closer to my flushed face.

My body slightly relaxed, he was right. It didn't matter who heard that I loved Drew because I wanted the whole world to know that I love him. "I love you Drew," I said without hesitation or any stuttering.

He grabbed my chin in between his fingers and brought his face to my lips kissing me lightly before pulling away.

"Is that it?" I asked him teasingly.

"I thought it was too embarrassing," he flashed me another smirk before crashing his warm, soft lips onto mine and held it there trying to hold the urge to deepen the kiss in front of the of the people who were watching us. He parted from me and smiled genuinely. He stared at me with eyes that knew me so well, eyes that moved me.

My heart fluttered and my mind raced with visions of Drew in my future. I know now, that I've made the choice that Drew was the only one for me.

_Forever._

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**The End**_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Author's Note:**

_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! _

_That was the __**official ending**__ for this story and this is no joke this time! xD _

_The song I used in this chapter is not mine and belongs to its rightful owner! The song is _You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground And I'll Be The Wings That Keeps Your Heart In The Clouds _By _Mayday Parade

_Now about __**Silhouette Dreams, **__this is a side story! Not an epilogue! _

_This side story includes everything from __**The Last Days**__, __**Shattered Confessions**__, and __**Before Sunset**__ in Drew's Point of view! It's not only that, but what he has been doing in the last four years when he was away from May. Everything from those chapters are just summed up, I won't go through every little thing! That's like a whole other story if I do that. xD _

_So please keep an eye out for that! _

_I also want to tell you about an amazing story that needs more love! :D It's called __**Sunyshore Hours**__by __**Ultima Soul. **_

_Summary: __New city, new school, new people. New hate, new love and old promises? In situations like this, how does time not fly by when in Sunyshore? - Gym leader pairing - AU - Candice x Volkner –_

_**So read**__ it okay? :D It's awesome! _

_Okay, __**please review**__ for this chapter! _

_Until Next Time. _

_-Coolystar89796_


	16. Silhouette Dreams

**Author's Note: **

_Extra Super Duper Late! :D _

_So everyone, it's been a year and two months I believe… wow I'm terrible. I left you guys saying that I had another chapter for you, but I never wrote it really. I did at first, but then it started to fall apart and break and turn ugly. D: But after this long time span, I think I finally got it! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys with high hopes for this chapter, but as you can tell I'm all over rusty on writing. :l _

_I know I also said this included three chapters, but I only included a very little part of __**Shattered Confessions**__ and a lot of __**Before Sunset**__ stuff in this chapter in Drew's Point of View this time. I hope you enjoy it regardless of my lateness and terribleness towards my readers. I'm so sorry! _

_Another thing is that I want to __**thank everyone**__ once again because the last official chapter received __**43 reviews**__. This is the most reviews that I have gotten so far for just one chapter! Thank you so much! And I see that I have __**293 reviews**__ for this story overall and it would be amazing if I can actually reach 300 reviews! _

_Please enjoy __**Silhouette Dreams**__!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokémon! _

.× ▬▬▬▬[»Forced To Love You«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**-»Side Story : **_**Silhouette Dreams**_** «-**

_Drew Hayden_

My hands glided nervously over my plane ticket as I read it over and over again. Memories from the day before burdened my mind and bothered me constantly. The grief stricken May was captivated in my weary head and I knew I had done what I had to, but yet it still felt so wrong.

I didn't want to be the cause of the damage that was done, but I couldn't deny that I was. I hurt May – simple as that – though I had hurt myself too along the way. It was for the fact that I had fallen in love with her when I wasn't supposed to. My sole purpose was to break my parent's habits and save May's family. Never did it occur in my mind that my plan involved me falling in love.

"Passenger's for the flight to LaRousse, please board at Gate seven at once. Thank you," a feminine voice called over the loud intercom disrupting my heavy train of thought. I looked at my ticket once again and sighed before rising from my seat. My hand grabbed firmly around the handle of my duffle bag and I made my way towards the gate. There was no turning back now. I was leaving May behind along with mom, dad, and all the other people I was able to meet here.

Once I had reached the gate the lady kindly took my ticket and scanned it before handing it back to me. "There you go sir. Please have a safe and wonderful trip!" She said enthusiastically. I nodded and began to walk in the terminal walkway, but then I heard something familiar. Her voice… May's voice rang through my mind, calling out my name in desperation.

I abruptly turned around with wide eyes and observed the gate's entrance to find stranger's faces staring oddly at me. I could have sworn I heard May's voice, but then again she didn't know I was leaving. I was just probably hallucinating again.

The lady at the gate had her hand hovered over my back and stared at me with worried eyes, "Sir is everything alright?" I quickly glanced at her and then back at the crowd before nodding, "yeah sorry." I continued my way into the airplane and didn't stop until all my luggage was put away properly and I was sitting comfortably in my seat.

I sighed and prayed that the plane would hurry up and leave already before I changed my mind and jump off. My eyes wandered out to the window where I had a nice view of inside the airport by the waiting dock where I had sat earlier.

Suddenly a sweet scent of flowers passed me and I scrubbed my sleeve on my nose lightly before looking to see where that smell came from. Sitting next to me was a girl no older than I with long, brown hair that fell down to her waist. She glanced quickly at me and smiled, "hello," her tiny voice sang out shyly.

"Hey," I nodded in response and turned away. The flight was about to take off and I couldn't be happier… or sad. I wasn't sure which feeling dominated. I was happy I was finally leaving to see Destiny and be away from my putrid parents, but I was so sad that I was leaving May behind.

The engine on the plane roared louder each second and I glanced at the window of the airport and almost stood up if it wasn't for the belt that restrained me to chair. Instead I pressed my face against the glass window and stared with teary emerald eyes. There on the other side of the window, I saw May. She was right there with her teary face pressed up to the glass and she watched with pure dread in her eyes as the plane began to take off. My eyes followed her and she became smaller and smaller until I couldn't see her any longer. How did she know I was leaving today? Was it that obvious?

I sighed, trying to push my irritating thoughts away and looked at the girl next to me. She was reading a magazine that was in the seat holder in front of her. She was calm and quiet, but she was visibly troubled by something. Her head turned towards me and in an instant I looked out the window.

I heard her emit a tiny giggle and she outstretched her arm, "hello. I'm Leaf Greene, but people call me Lea." I stared at her and her outstretched hand blankly and then shook it, "I'm Drew Hayden."

For the rest of the flight we began to speak to each other. It turned out that Lea use to live in Petalburg five years ago and knew Brendan. She was visiting him, hoping to surprise him, but due to the fact he was depressed –and I could guess why he was – she didn't spend as much time with him as she wanted to.

Brendan had been her first friend she ever made at school when she was in pre-school and that meant a lot to her. She also mentioned that she wished that the girl he loved would love him back too, but she said it with such sorrow in her voice. I guessed she liked him or something of that matter.

Once we landed I bid her good luck with Brendan and a sincere farewell because I highly doubt I was ever going to see her again. I'm glad I had managed to make it to LaRousse in one piece and without losing my mind completely. Luckily Lea was there to be able to keep me company for a while on the plane.

As I sat in the back of the car I sent for earlier, I was flipping through the contacts on my cell phone hurriedly; I needed to do something as soon as possible. Once I found the right number I pressed on it and held the phone to my ear.

After a couple of rings, a male voice answered the phone in a disgustingly cocky way. "Well if it isn't Mr. Hayden."

I rolled my eyes and ignored his sarcasm, "shut up Robert. Look, I really need a favor from you." I kept my voice in a grave tone to let him know that I meat business and not some friendly joke.

"Drew Hayden is asking for a favor?" He gave out a shocked yelp.

I sighed in irritation, "Look I need you to keep me updated on this person in Petalburg."

"Oh that's right; you went to Petalburg to finish some business with your parents. How did that go for you?"

I felt a deep pang in my chest, remembering the look on May's face. I shook furiously with anger for I was the one who caused that look to appear on that sweet angelic face. Trying hard to keep the same grave tone I continued to speak, "Keep on the subject Robert. As I was saying I want you to keep me updated daily with May Melanie Maple."

"When did you become a stalker Drew?" I could imagine him right now with a small grin on his face with one eyebrow jerked up in amusement.

"Look, I just need to know the activities she does every day and I want my report on her be very accurate and be sent to my email daily. If you can't handle it Robert then I'll just find someone else to do it for me." I growled out. He was talking to me as if he knew me as his buddy or pal.

"Hey no need to go to that. I can handle this job. I was just wondering why you needed the information on her."

"Look," I spat out, "I'm not paying you to go into my personal business. I'm paying you to go give me daily reports on the girl okay?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "fine Mr. Hayden. When do you want me to start?"

"Now," I stated bluntly and shut my phone. I hated talking to idiots like him. It has become annoying to try to make sense of people like that. I let out a heavy sigh, at least now I can watch over May like I promised.

Sucking myself back into the present, I began to think mindlessly. Nobody knew I was coming back here and I was hoping to surprise one of my most favorite people in the world.

Finally the car came to a halt and I escorted myself out of the car and came face to face with a mansion like house. I was finally back to the place where I grew up by myself. It was hard to believe that only Destiny and I lived in this large house filled with servants.

I advanced forward towards the door and opened it. To my surprise it wasn't locked and right there I made a mental note to talk to all the servants about keeping a secure home for Destiny.

Once I was in the house I recognized that familiar tiny voice. By the top of the stairs I spotted a small girl in a light purple dress begin to fret. "No!" a tiny green haired girl yelped out, swatting away the elderly figure hovering above her with a brush in her hand.

"But Miss Destiny-"

"Only Dew can brush Dessy's hair!" Destiny smacked the brush out of the woman's hand and the brush landed by my feet.

I sighed. I didn't know leaving Dess would change her into a rebellious child. I advanced toward the stairs quietly without Destiny or her baby sitter noticing. "Now Destiny," I said coolly, catching the attention of both female figures, "I don't think I raised you to act like that towards your baby sitter."

That's when I saw her tiny ruby eyes lighten with such joy. "Dew!" she laughed out in such a melodic tone as she ran down the stairs. She was about to hug me, but I scooted myself over to the right making her trip.

"Owie! Dew!" she whined as she got up to try and hug me once again, Though I placed my palm in the middle of her forehead and she continued to squirm towards me, but my palm kept her at arms distance from me.

"Say sorry first before you hug me Dess."

She grunted as she faced her baby sitter. "Sorry..." she mumbled out unwillingly.

I sighed; this isn't good behavior for Dess. I must fix it later. "Say it like you mean it Destiny Hayden."

"Yes Dew," she grunted again, "I'm sorry." Destiny stated more boldly.

"Its fine Miss Destiny." the elderly woman smiled at me, "ahh, and welcome back Sir Drew."

"thank you Alice," I placed my hand on Destiny's grass colored hair and patted it, "sorry for the trouble Destiny gave you and everyone else while I was gone."

"It's no problem Sir, she just missed you a lot and she is still young so we understand."

"Thanks Alice you can leave for now," I said as I carried Destiny in my arms and Alice left us alone. I bent down and grabbed Destiny's brush and we both sat down on the couch as I began to brush her tangled hair.

"I missed you Dew! No one was here to play with me!" Destiny pouted. "How were mommy and daddy? You stayed there for so long so you must have liked mommy and daddy a lot."

I sighed, total opposite of what actually happened. "Mommy and daddy are doing fine without us naturally. I just needed to fix a few things there."

"Did you meet a pretty girl there?" She stared at me with sincere, innocent eyes. "Did you stay because you fell in love with a girl?" She was only five and she knows these kinds of things? What has she been doing while I was gone? Note to self: ask Alice what has Destiny Been eating, drinking, and especially watching.

"H-how do you know that?" I asked stuttering.

"Oh so it's true... I guess what Alice said was true," Destiny hummed out. "So is she pretty? How about nice? Why isn't she here with you now?" She looked eagerly at the door as if expecting someone to just come through.

"It isn't important at the moment Destiny. I don't think..." I paused and lost my self control while brushing Destiny's hair.

"Dew... Be happy for Dess," she pleaded before turning around and embracing me. My arms coiled around her tightly and I felt warm tears rush down my face for the memories collided in my head again. All those times that I had spent with May, I had actually felt real love and happiness after all those miserable, lonely years.

-» «-

A year has passed since I came back home to LaRousse and I was reading over a few contracts at my home office before signing them. Everything in the house was quiet; Destiny was asleep and so were most of the servants.

The phone suddenly rang and I slightly jumped before regaining my posture. Someone outside my office answered the phone and talked softly into the receiver.

There was gentle knock on my door before it opened revealing the young blonde servant. "Mr. Hayden," her sweet and melodic called out, "you have a call from Mr. Robert Reese."

I nodded before I picked up the phone from its receiver. "What do you need at this time of night? You've been sending the updates through email for the past year. Is there something wrong?" My voice was steady, yet nervous; for the past year I've been getting updates on May daily-even though that is quite stalker like. From what Learned she has been getting over my departure slowly, but yet even if she was getting over me, I still love her to the fullest.

"Mr. Hayden," Robert said quietly, "Miss Maple... She's-"

The phone slipped from my hands, landing on the floor with a thud. My emerald eyes widened before I lifted myself from the desk I sat in and running out the door.

-» «-

It took me about a week to arrive in Petalburg again due to my bust schedule and Destiny's needs, but I tried to put it all aside for at least a few hours just to see May again.

The smell of the hospital fumed up my nostrils causing me to scrunch my nose before rubbing it on my sleeve quickly. I didn't think I would have returned to Petalburg; at least not after all I have done here; though I came back for a reason... a very serious reason.

My footsteps made tiny clanking noises as I walked through the empty hallway. People watched as I passed by, following my emerald eyes that skimmed each room number quickly until I found the room I was looking for.

I stopped and became nervous; I was going to see her again... See May again. But in truth I didn't want to see her, at least not in the condition she was in at the moment.

Robert had told me that May was in the hospital and in a deep coma after crashing her car into a tree. I became frightened for her condition, even though Robert said it wasn't anything too serious physically, the doctors said she might not wake up again. Her head banged against the car steering wheel pretty hard during the impact.

I peeked in quickly in the room and saw no one other than a tiny lump in the bed that stood in the middle of the room. Now was my perfect chance to see May again. I advanced into the white, sunny room and closed the door behind me before looking towards the bed. Each step I made towards the bed became heavier and heavier and I felt my heart sink slowly.

Lying in the white bed was the girl of my dreams sleeping so deeply. Her face hasn't changed at all - all the beauty I left behind was still present and fully intact, but there was an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and a white bandage around her forehead. Behind her closed eyelids were those alluring sapphire orbs that I had lost myself into numerous times and her soft, brown hair fell over the pillow she was lying on.

I felt the pain swell in me and I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I restrained myself from grabbing her shoulders and shaking her until she awoken. This became my entire fault... I, Drew Hayden, caused this terrible accident upon this sleeping beauty and if she got worse then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I pulled the nearby chair closer to her bed before sitting on it. I stretched to take hold of her hand in mine once again, but hesitated. I didn't deserve to touch her or even look at her. May had endured so much pain because of me; every second of her life since she met me was one whole big disappointment for her.

My hand hovered over hers for a while before I retracted it back to my lap. I took a deep sigh and looked at May again, "idiot, I told you not to do anything stupid when I left. Yet here you are now lying in a hospital bed in a coma. May, when will you ever start to actually listen to other peoples demands? Or better, when will you learn to stop spacing out so much?" I grinned at her slightly before frowning again. I had actually expected her to answer me with some kind of rude come back and punch me or something.

I looked down at my shaking hands and got up from the seat. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead and patted her hair softly. "May," I sighed out, "if you can really hear me in there then I want you to get better. Get out of this place and live life again. I promise..." I looked at her once again in confusion, what can I promise May? Promise I won't ever leave her side again? Promise I would never break her again? I couldn't promise her anything because everything I had promised her from before I had broken. I sighed and continued warily, "May, I promise I will come back one day. I need you to keep holding on for a little longer, okay?" That was the only promise at the moment that I can give to her.

At the same second I finished my sentence, I heard the door creak open and I swiftly straightened and directed my attention towards the noise. My torpor eyes examined the sudden guest and my expression hardened.

"What are you doing here Drew?" Brendan asked in a cold and harsh voice before entering and closing the door behind him. "How did you know May was in the hospital?"

I glanced one last time at the sleeping May before glaring at Brendan. He hasn't changed Much either, but visible bags hung from under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep. Maybe he had been taking care of May. I cleared my voice before answering his question, "I know a lot of things that happen here at Petalburg."

His dull expression had not changed, "that still doesn't answer my question."

I tried to avoid his gaze now. I didn't want to admit I was indirectly stalking May in a sense, but I really didn't know what else to say to him. "I just got news about her accident."

He sighed and gave up on the question (which I was thankful for). He brushed past me and took a stand near May before looking down at her with his ruby eyes that scanned her body worriedly. Not taking his eyes off her he spoke to me once again, "how long have you been in here?"

"Not long, I was just about to leave." I headed towards the door before Brendan could respond, but once my hand touch the door knob I stopped. "Hey Brendan, I want to ask you a favor."

Brendan jerked his head up and waited silently for me to continue.

"I'll pay for May's expenses, but I need you to not let anyone at all know I came here today." I paused for a while before continuing, "And I also want you to take care of May a lot better than I ever could and ever will. Continue to love her Brendan and make sure no one ever hurts her ever again and that includes me." I gripped harder on the door knob and angrily turned towards Brendan with burning eyes, "If you ever neglect your duty of taking care of May then I'll make sure you'll experience all the levels of hell on Earth!" I yelled out with a visible strain in my voice. With that I exited the room and left the hospital towards my car. Once I got in, I furiously wiped away the tears that streamed down my face. I tried so hard not to cry, but it hurts every time I have to leave May.

In the end, I managed to visit May every month of her coma stage with no else knowing besides Brendan on occasion of seeing a single rose I leave every time I visit.

-» «-

"Mr. Hayden!" My new, young and slightly annoying secretary chimed out in her high, shrill voice before poking me with the Manila folder she was holding. Her wavy red hair hung over her shoulders and her red lipstick stuck out from her pale like complexion. In all she was quite beautiful with her green orbs, but her shrilly voice is a huge turn off.

"What is it now?" To tell you the truth, I didn't know her name. Or why Robert recommended such an absurd girl as a secretary. Or better yet, why I even listened to him in the first place – he was honestly one huge idiot with a two digit IQ.

"I have the list of all the new employees you have starting today!" She handed me the folder before skipping out the door.

I scanned the list of names and a few were really familiar names that I missed seeing. I stared out the window of the Petalburg Service Company which I now own and run due to my parent's aggressive antics that they still haven't given up yet. I'm still quite ashamed about their behavior, but I don't mingle in or with their affairs and what not any longer.

Other than my parents, my thoughts drifted out to somewhere else in my own little fantasy. It had actually been exactly four years since I had left Petalburg and just a month ago I was moving back in, but this time I dragged Destiny along without debating on the issue with her on whether to move or not. She was actually quite supportive of the whole ordeal. Once I said that the girl I loved was involved she began to quickly pack her things away.

Now, here I am in the same building as May is. I glanced quickly and eagerly at the clock and it read that it was now exactly nine o'clock sharp. I flipped through a separate folder that I found in the file cabinet with May Maple's records in them.

Once I finished scanning them I sighed, "You haven't changed one bit May. You're always so late for every little thing you do." I couldn't help but give a relieved smile at the fact that she _hadn't_ changed.

A light knock was heard at the door and my train of thought was broken. I yelled for them to come in, but the voice that I heard startled me. It wasn't that high, shrilling voice from that secretary, but a familiar, cold voice. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" I heard heavy footsteps enter my office and I spun my chair around to be face to face with Paul.

He looked at me in shock and then slowly regained his normal expression. He hasn't changed either I see. He crossed his arms, "hey there Drew- I mean _boss_."

I sighed, "You're still as sarcastic as ever Paul. I needed-"

"Me to go get May for you?" He had cut me off with the words I wanted to say to him. I shut my mouth again and nodded. "Make sure you don't tell her that I'm the new boss." I then remembered earlier when I was in the crowded elevator I spotted Dawn staring intently at me. Knowing her, she would have already told May about my presence by now.

"I hope Dawn hasn't told May yet about you being here and all," he said softly. _Amazing_, it was if this guy was reading my mind! I shook my head in agreement to partially shake out my useless thoughts and to obviously agree. He sighed and began to walk out the door, "I'll go get her now."

I nodded again, "thanks Paul." With that I was left alone again in the barren office. I anxiously looked around and examined the room. I still had a pile of boxes in the corner from when I moved in my material things (which was yesterday) and it looked very out of place. What if May thought I turned into a slob for leaving those things there? Would she even care? I began to panic and feel a knot in my stomach. This was the only real time in years since I had actually spoken to her when she was conscious and well.

I wanted to run away again like the coward I was, but I knew that I had to stay put and conquer this beastly feeling inside me that longed for May to be with me once again. To hear her sweet voice again and to see her beautiful, yet clumsy attitude again would mean the world to me.

I heard the rotation of the doorknob and the panic, anxiety, fear and nausea swept over me more heavily this time. Paul didn't even give me a chance to get ready by knocking! I turned my chair around so now I had faced the wall and the huge back of the chair faced May – if she was there.

"Sir, Miss Maple is here," Paul said in his monotone voice. Soon I heard light footsteps touch the ground of the office and the closing of the door. Here was the final judgment of whether I have achieved or failed once again in my attempt to regain someone dear to me.

"G-g-good morning Sir," May stuttered out. Her voice trembled, but the sound of it calmed me and cleared my head. I knew exactly _how_ I was going to approach this situation.

I cleared my voice and got ready to produce an alienated voice from my own. I was aiming for something much richer and deeper in sound. I took a deep breath, "don't worry Miss Maple, and don't be so nervous." I still heard my voice in that pseudo voice I tried to pull, but I guess I had to make do. Plus, it was too late to try and change my voice to something else now. "So how are you this morning?"

"Fine," she still had that same tremble in her voice, but she courteously continued in a strange, nervous way, "H-how are you Sir?"

"I'm perfectly at ease now Miss Maple, thank you." I started to go blank on conversational issues, and I began to blurt out something without thinking. "That's a wonderful necklace around your neck. Who gave that to you? I would like to consult with that person." Great, I just mentioned _the_ necklace which she might not even be wearing right now. In times like these, I _really _wished I had a script to follow like in movies, but this is real life.

I heard her emit a small, surprised gasp. It took her a second to regain composure and answer me again. "Umm… my friend gave it to me. I don't know where he is right now, so I can't tell you. I'm sorry." May's voice sounded distant and fragile. It was as if talking about me had made her weak and scared to say my name or even hear it.

I gave a small chuckle. I didn't know why. Nothing was funny at the moment, except probably for the fact that I got lucky with the necklace situation. I'm probably really nervous or secretly drugged because this isn't how I would normally act in situations like these. "It's okay Miss Maple. I bet your friend misses you dearly, I mean… I do miss someone so much right now as well. I just want to be close to her and hold her in my arms and- sounds corny."

"Drew," I heard her mumble under her breath with a hint of uncertainty.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked – even though she couldn't see it. "Did you say something Miss Maple?"

"N-no," she stuttered out. I can imagine her standing there with flushed cheeks while shaking her head in disagreement and holding her hands up in defense. I wanted to chuckle, but I forced it back down my throat in order to not blow my cover. I could tell by the silent air between us, she was beginning to remember the times she had spent with me and was now feeling very uncomfortable. "Not to be rude or anything Sir, but can I leave now?"

"Go ahead…" I trailed off. That wasn't what I wanted to say, but it suddenly came out from nowhere and now I had to think fast to get her attention once again. Her quick, light footsteps hurried towards the door and once she began to turn the knob, I began to speak again.

"Before you go Miss Maple, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind," I asked her with my normal, casual voice. My fun was now officially over and it was time to get serious.

I took one deep sigh and began to slowly get up as the words escaped my lips freely, "May Melanie Maple, I want you to answer me as honest as possible." Once I fully got up I saw her shaking petite figure by the door with her back facing towards me. I couldn't tell if her shaking was caused by fright or by the anger that might have been swelling up inside her.

I took each step towards her with a heart filled consideration and once I reached her I had slipped my finger under her chin and made her look at me. My heart wrenched at the site. Not only do I witness her beauty once again, but she was crying. The pools of tears didn't cease either once she saw me – it actually became harder.

"D-Drew?" She had whispered out in a barely audible voice. It was meek, shy and afraid.

No words could express what I was truly feeling at the moment so I pulled the small, golden ring that I had placed years ago on her finger and slipped it back on again while showing her my egoistic smirk once again. She gasped at my action and stared at the ring and back at me repeatedly.

"May Melanie Maple, will you marry me?" I tried to ask her as casually as I could, but my voice trembled slightly.

She bit the bottom of her lip and began scanning the room as if she was looking for some way to escape from me. If she did want to escape me… there was a door right behind her. She then shook me off and began advancing towards the pile of boxes before picking one up slowly and staring blankly at it. I wonder what is running through her mind at the moment.

"What are you doing May?" I asked her with a puzzled expression. She lifted her head and stared at me just like how she stared at the box she held.

All of sudden she burst into a sudden untamed May which began yelling and throwing boxes at me nonstop. I could hear her shrills and angry yells, but I couldn't focus on them. I needed to get close to her to calm her down. I easily avoided all the boxes that came my way and I successfully made it to May without her noticing. Thankfully she didn't notice or else she might have just grabbed something else other than cardboard and chucked it at me with full power.

Once I reached her, I grabbed her and embraced her tightly while stroking her soft hair. "I'm sorry May," I choked out, "I… made the biggest mistake in my life. I… can't live without you May."

She was now traumatized in her anger for she started furiously squirming to get out of my grip and repeatedly yelling "shut up" at the top of her lungs. I wasn't going to give up that easily if that's what she thought.

I began to yell over her cries, "May listen to me! May I know I had hurt you and I'm sorry! You have every right in the world to hate me!" She still wouldn't calm down from her tantrum, so I continued in a more soft and caring voice to try and appease her. "May I shouldn't have ran away. I know how you feel May! I shouldn't have ran away from the problems! I shouldn't have ran away from my parents!" The strain in my voice was visible, "but what was worse was that I ran away from _you_."

I think it had worked because she stopped yelling and was now silently crying. I tried to ignore her silent plead in her sapphire eyes to stop talking, but I continued against her will.

"I ran away from you May and I thought that running away was the answer, but it just made things worse. You… could have died because of what I did May. After I told you not do anything stupid, you ran into a tree," I whispered out into her ear. "I'm sorry." I released her and backed away, giving her space to think about everything that had happened in the last few minutes she spent in this office and the four years when I had left. "I just… wanted to see you and hold you in my arms like back then, even if it was just for one second," my eyes grew dreary and gazed at the floor, "I'll leave now. You don't have to ever see me again."

It was pretty obvious now that she didn't want me back. I accepted that thought with the silent treatment she gave me and I began to advance towards the door. Suddenly I felt a tight embrace come from behind me and May dug her face in the back of my button down shirt. "No!" May cried out in anguish. So she didn't want me to leave after all…

"May…" I whispered out. I felt my eyes sting and a sudden impulse came over me of just wanting to hold her in my arms again.

"No!" May wept out, "don't leave me again. It was so hard these past years. Even if I was with someone else, I couldn't forget you. You were the only one in my mind and heart. I hated you and myself all this time because you took my heart and never gave it back to me. I was so weak back then and I'm still weak now because you're right in front of me and I'm pushing you away!" I felt her grip tightened around my waist, "don't leave… please…"

That was the final strand that placed everything together and back in order again. My whole world felt complete and it never felt so right before up until now. I grabbed both of her arms and pinned it to her side as I turned around. Gently, I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lightly and quickly on her soft lips. I missed that feeling _so_ much! "I still love you," I couldn't hold the words back. They just flooded out of my dry mouth.

May stared at me with the 'deer in headlights' kind of stare, but slowly she flashed me a bright smile. She grabbed my hands and inched her face closer to mines closing the gap in between us, but before she kissed me once again she had said she loved me too. And that was it; the deal was set and closed.

Once she pulled back I smirked, "so… is that a yes?"

She tried to rack her memory to see what I was talking about and then it eventually came to her a few seconds later. She wiped her tears away and spoke, "yes I will marry you Drew and this time no backing out right?"

I chuckled, "only if you promise that I can take your everything."

She gave a shy blush before hugging me tightly once again, "you already took my everything Drew." With hearing those words come straight from May's mouth I wrapped my arms around her tightly and drew her closer to my body.

Her presence there filled that empty space in my heart that I felt over that four years, and having May again in my arms was all I could ask for and ever want.

_She was my forever that I looked forward to._

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**The End… Again**_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Author's Note:**

_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! _

_Thanks for reading it… if you did make it this far! xD I'm honestly greatful for every single review I got and for those who had to put up with my terrible update schedule. Anyways, this is officially the last you'll hear from this story sadly. I'm sort of glad I finally came around to doing this chapter, but sad as well._

_Thank you once again and sorry for my terrible writing skills. I lack inspiration at the moment. ;_; _

_Okay, __**please review**__ for this chapter! _

_I love all of you guys a lot. Thank you for everything. _

_-xTwichii (Coolystar89796)_


End file.
